The Young Master’s Quest
by Prince Izzy X
Summary: This fic is about the prince of Johto and how he meets Ash and co.
1. The Beginning & the Plan

Hi! Welcome to my 1st fanfic. I hope you like it. It's taken me well over a year to complete. The story _does_ start off slow, but things will pick up, I promise.

Disclaimer: Will be at the bottom of this chapter to avoid spoiling it.

WARNING: My fan character in this fic is a little on the powerful side. Please don't let that fact stop you from enjoying the fic. In fact, my character's most powerful pokémon don't show up too often.

-------------------

The Young Master's Quest Ch. 1: The Beginning & the Plan

Deep in the heart, the very center of Johto, lies a city called Platinum City. It is the capitol of Johto, for the great Prince Israel III lives there with his family in the huge castle on top of a hill. The castle looks over the city. The entire structure is built from silver rock from Silver Rock Isle. The front door is made from ebony. Above the door is the royal seal: A purple I in a circle with a crown over it in front of a red background. There are four towers at each corner of the castle's perimeter. The roofs are red. The castle is at least 1,473 feet tall. It comes complete with all the things a royal family of today would need, including a swimming pool, satellite TV, and DSL. This is where our story begins.

"_Beep! Beep!_" The alarm clock rang.

"Ugh…What time is it?" Asked a voice. The owner of the voice looked at his clock. It read 7:00AM. There was a knock at the door. "Yes? What is it?" The boy called out.

"It's time for breakfast, Prince Israel." An adult voice called back.

"Ok. I'm getting up!" The boy said. He then got off his bed.

Prince Israel is fifteen years old. He has brown eyes, black hair, light brown skin, and is almost six feet tall. He left his room and said, "Good morning" to every guard he passed on the way to the dinning room.

"Good morning." Said the royal cook to Prince Israel as he entered the dinning room.

The dinning room is big. It has a long table, which is used for banquets. The carpet is green. The wallpaper is white. There are five large windows opposite the door. There are blue curtains hanging from them, letting some sunlight in.

"Good morning." Yawned Israel as he sat down at the table, still half asleep. He was about to fall back asleep when his younger brother, Prince Kalani, got right behind him and yelled, "Good morning!" in his ear. Prince Israel nearly jumped out of his chair and hit the ceiling. He then hit his younger brother over the head with a mallet.

"Never do that to me again!" Prince Israel yelled at his brother. "Ya almost gave me a heart attack, you idiot!"

"Aww. I was just playing with you. You don't need to be so sensitive!" Kalani yelled back.

"Oh, I'll give you sensitive!" Israel said, rolling up his sleeves.

"What's the commotion!?" Prince Israel & Prince Kalani turned from their argument to see their father & mother, King Israel Jr. & Queen Maureen.

"Good morning, Father & Mother." Israel & Kalani said. The king and queen said their good mornings as well before sitting down.

"What'll you have for breakfast?" Asked the royal cook. Prince Israel was the first to answer.

"I'll have scrambled eggs, bacon, some toast, and orange juice to drink."

"Ok. And what will you have, your majesty?" The cook asked, looking at King Israel.

"I'll have egg whites and a cup of coffee. Black." The king ordered.

"Alright. And what will you have, your highness?" The cook asked Queen Maureen.

"I'll have scrambled eggs and a cup of coffee. Cream, two sugars." She said.

"Ok. And finally, young Prince Kalani. What will you have?" The cook asked.

"I'll just have a bowl of Cap'n Crunch." Prince Kalani replied.

"Ok. I'll be back shortly with your breakfast." The cook bowed & left to prepare the royal family's breakfast.

As Prince Israel & his family waited for breakfast, his family started talking. As they started talking about what they're doing today, Prince Israel started thinking to himself.

'_Life is so boring._' He thought to himself. '_I miss the good old days._'

Two years ago, he left Platinum City to become a pokémon master. Even though he was in Johto before he started training pokémon, he went to Pallet Town in Kanto to choose his first pokémon. Before he left Platinum City, Israel had the royal poké ball maker make him two hundred master balls.

(A/N: Old news coming up)

Master balls are poké balls that lock-on to the pokémon and when it hits its target, it instantly captures the pokémon. He also got some camping equipment, since he knew that whenever he was between cities, he would have to camp out. Finally, he went to the royal vault & got $2 thousand (don't ask me how he can carry it!) so he could buy the supplies he needed for his pokémon. He also got his state-of-the-art poké gear, complete with a map of the world, TV, radio, and video cell phone.

He was suddenly taken out of his train of thought by his brother yelling in his ear again. Prince Israel then hit his younger brother with a paper fan.

"Don't disturb me. I'm thinking!" He yelled.

"What about?" Kalani asked.

"It's none of your business," Israel started. "But I was remembering my first year as a trainer." He sighed.

"Don't forget son." His mom started. "You're hosting that tournament at your gym today."

"Right. I almost forgot. My crew is getting the gym ready as we speak." Prince Israel said.

Breakfast arrived a few moments later.

"Bon appetite!" Said the cook.

"Thank you, Pierre." The queen said.

"You're welcome, your highness." Pierre said, blushing as he went to the kitchen. As they ate their breakfast, Prince Israel started thinking again.

'_After I got my poké gear,_' He thought to himself. '_I went on the family's fastest yacht from Olivine City to Pallet Town. It took two days to arrive at the port. Once I got there, I ran to Prof. Oak's pokémon lab. When I got there, I got to choose one of three pokémon to use as my own._'

(A/N: Old news again)

'_A bulbasaur, a grass type, a charmander, a fire type, and squirtle, a water type. I really wanted to get Charmander, but since I knew that Brock, the Pewter City pokémon gym leader & holder of the first badge, uses rock pokémon, I decided to use Bulbasaur. Argh! I hate how boring my life is!_' Israel was coming out of his flashback.

'_I hate my stupid schedule. It's always wake up, go to school, open the gym, come home, and write in my journal. It's so dull. I wish I was out there again, training my pokémon, battling other trainers, and competing in tournaments._'

'_Hey! I know!_' He felt excited. '_I'll go on another pokémon journey!_' He started to smile. '_I'll be champion of every pokémon league in the world! I'll just ask Mom & Dad if I could. They gotta say yes. OH YEAH!_'

"Mom? Dad?" Israel said.

"Yes?" The king & queen asked at the same time.

"Well," The oldest prince started. "I want to go on another pokémon journey to be champion of the every pokémon league in the world."

"Well son," King Israel started. "If you want to go on a journey, you could."

"But," The queen started. "You have to host that tournament, so you'll have to leave tomorrow."

"What about your gym, Israel?" His younger brother asked.

"I'll close it until I come back, of course. We'll talk about the rest of the details tonight." The older prince answered, "Well, I better get ready for school." He left the dinning room.

-------------------

A/N:

Well, that's it for the first chapter. I hope ya like it so far. And now for the disclaimer. I don't own Pokémon or Cap'n Crunch. They belong to their respective companies. I own Platinum City, the royal family, and the castle. Don't use my stuff in your fic. Til next time!


	2. A Short Bio & School

I forgot to mention something in the first chapter. There is some humor & romance in this fic. I don't think there's enough of each genre to have it be considered anything other than General. I just wanted to say that. Now, let's continue on.

Once again, the disclaimer will be at the end of the chapter.

----------------------

The Young Master's Quest Ch. 2: A Short Bio & School

Before going to his room, Prince Israel stopped at the castle's indoor pokémon field. He went to the side of the arena and went to a vault.  Inside this vault was a glass case that contained two hundred fifty-one master balls. A hundred twenty-five were gold and a hundred twenty-six were silver. He grabbed six master balls. One had his meowth, which was named Sadie. Another had his mewtwo, King Mewtwo. He also grabbed four more, which housed his lugia, ho-oh, zapdos, and tyrannitar.

Afterwards, he went to his room to change into his school uniform. He put on his belt which held his master balls. He put his poké gear on his wrist. He put his pokédex in his pocket. Finally, he put on his crown, which was much smaller than his father & mother's crowns. He went to the front door to ride his limo to school.

"Where to?" The driver asked Prince Israel. 

"To Platinum City High." Israel answered as he was getting in. The limo then left the castle grounds. As they were driving to school, Israel started to think about his accomplishments as a pokémon trainer.

He has done what every pokémon trainer dreams about: Becoming a pokémon master. He is the only trainer in the world to own all two hundred fifty-one discovered pokémon. Ever since he started training pokémon, he has never lost a battle. As discovered in chapter one, he is the leader of the Platinum City gym.  All of his pokémon are at level one hundred. Because of his undefeated record & the strength of his pokémon, any trainer that can defeat him in a battle will not just get his badge, but Prince Israel will consider him or her a pokémon master and if that trainer doesn't have 8 badges, he/she will be allowed to enter the Johto League without getting anymore badges. But that is yet to happen. Finally, he is champion of both the Johto & Kanto pokémon leagues.

When the limo arrived at the pokémon academy called Platinum City High, Israel stepped out. The school was impressive. There were two buildings, which are connected by an overhead bridge. They were made of brick. There was a fountain in front of the main building. The fountain featured a starmie statue & water came out of the top of it.  It was almost as comforting to Israel as the castle itself (it IS school after all!).  Israel proceeded to his first class: Poké History. On his way to the main building, Israel bumped into his best friend, Sean. 

Sean is a trainer like Israel.  Of course, he's not as good a trainer as Israel, but he's a fairly decent one. 

"Hey Israel. What's up?" He asked as he bowed to the prince. Israel walked up to him.

"You know you don't have to bow to me unless my mom or dad is around." 

"I know, but it's fun to get you all riled up like that." Sean replied.  That generated a small chuckle in Israel. 

"Very funny. So are ya coming to watch the tournament?" 

"Actually, I'm participating in it." Sean replied. 

"Cool!" Israel said. "You do know that you must have at least four badges & $50 for the entry fee, right?" 

"Already taken care of." Sean replied. 

"Ok. I'll see you at lunch, alright?" Israel asked. 

"Yeah. See ya later." Sean said as he was walking away.

As Israel continued walking to the main building, he decided to call his assistant at the Platinum City gym through his poké gear phone.  After three rings, an eighteen year-old girl answered. 

"Brenda, it's me, Prince Israel." He said. 

"_Yes sir. How can I help you?_" The girl asked. 

"Are the preparations for the tournament completed yet?"

"_Yes. The gym is prepared for the tournament._"

"Excellent. I'll be there by four thirty this afternoon." Israel said. 

"_Alright. Good bye sir._"  Brenda said.

"Good bye." Israel hung up the phone.

As he finished his call, the bell rang to signal the start of 1st period.  Israel then ran for his life to the first class on the day. Lucky for him, he made it before the teacher came in. Israel went through two more boring classes before lunch: Pokémon Battle Statistics & Proper Battle Grammar.  Finally, lunchtime arrived.

Israel walked down the hallway leading up to the cafeteria, named by the students and faculty as the Platinum High Café.  He reached the big metal doors marking the entrance to the café.  He opened the heavy doors to enter the lunchroom.

The cafeteria was like a French restaurant.  There was a chandelier over each table.  Each table had four chairs, four napkins, four cups of water, four sets of utensils (woah! That's a lotta fours!), a white tablecloth, and a bread basket.  It was a very romantic place…to the girls anyway.  Israel sat down at the table closest to the exit.  Shortly after he sat down, Sean came to the table followed by a waiter.  As Sean sat down, the waiter handed each of them a menu.

"What would you like for lunch?" The waiter asked. 

"I want a turkey sandwich, shrimp cocktail, and orange soda to drink." Israel ordered. 

"And I'll have pizza & Pepsi to drink." Sean ordered. 

"Ok.  I'll be back with your orders shortly." The waiter said as he left.

Lunch arrived ten minutes later.  The waiter placed each of the kids' food in front of each other.  As they ate their lunches, Sean decided to speak.

"How many trainers do you think will be at the tournament?" 

"I say there are going to be close to thirty trainers competing in the tournament." Israel answered. 

"Do you have any info on the trainers in the competition?" Sean asked. 

"Yes I do." Israel started. "As you know, every trainer that plans on participating in any & all of my tournaments must submit their background information, which contains info like their win/loss record, how many badges they got and any other accomplishments they did during their careers as pokémon trainers." 

"Oh, ok." Sean said.

After they ate lunch, they decided to go out to the courtyard on campus to get some fresh air.  They left without paying for lunch.  They didn't really have to.  All students that attend Platinum City High get their lunch for free.  They did leave the waiter a tip though.  It was a piece of paper that read, "Don't do drugs!"

They sat at a tree to rest before the bell rings to return them to their torture.  They just sat down when a voice called out, "Are you Prince Israel, leader of the Platinum City gym?"

"Yes, I am." Israel called out while looking for the source of the voice. 

"Well then, I challenge you to a battle!" The voice yelled. 

"Fine.  I accept your challenge.  Now show yourself!" Israel yelled out while moving away from tree. 

"Ok.  Here I come!" The person yelled as he jumped out of the tree. The kid looked to be fourteen & a freshman.

"This battle will be a one-on-one with no time limit!" Israel announced as he faced the kid. 

"Fine by me." The boy said. 

"Before we begin, I would like to know your name." Israel said calmly. 

"Why?" The kid asked.

"I want to know because I want to add a new name to my list of losers!" The prince laughed evilly. 

"Oh yeah!?  Well, _you're_ going to lose.  And my name is Jeff!" The boy yelled. 

"Fine Jeff.  Let's go to the field & we'll see if you're right." Israel chuckled.  They then walked to the school's stadium. 

It was as big as a football field.  It had a place for the trainers to stand at each end of the field.  There was a chalk drawing of a poké ball in the center of the field.  Most of the students filled the stands.  Half of the spectators, mostly girls, were yelling chants like, "Go Israel! Go Israel! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!"

"Really!? You got me presents!?" Israel yelled back. Everyone else fell over. 

The other half, mostly trainers that want to be like or better than Israel yelled chants like, "Come on Jeff!  Show him what real trainers are made of!"

"Looks like you got some fans!" Israel yelled over the crowd. 

"Like wise!" Jeff yelled back.

The referee then made his way to the middle of the field to announce the rules. 

"This match will be conducted as a gym battle!" The ref started.  "Prince Israel of the Platinum City gym VS. Jeff, the challenger!" The crowd started to cheer for their favorite competitor. The ref started talking again.

"Since we're in the middle of Lunch, both trainers will use only one pokémon each! The prince's badge, the Jeweled Crown Badge, is at risk!"

Both trainers had their pokémon ready while the ref was talking.  Jeff had a normal poké ball ready for battle.  On the other side, Prince Israel had a silver master ball ready to go. 

"Trainers ready? Pokémon trainers! Poké battle!" the ref yelled.

'_Now where have I heard that before?_' Israel thought. 

"Blastoise! Go!" Jeff yelled while tossing his poké ball. In a bright flash, the giant turtle pokémon appeared. 

"Good choice." Israel said.

'_But not good enough._' He thought.

"Zap Master! Go!" He yelled as he tossed his master ball. In the same flash of light, the great bird of lightning appeared. 

"Zapdos!? OH NO!" Jeff gasped.  The pokémon then moved to the middle of the grassy field.

"Begin!" The ref yelled. 

"Here goes nothing.  Blastoise! Rain Dance attack! Now!" Jeff called out.  Dark clouds started to form & it started to rain while Blastoise was dancing. 

"GWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Israel laughed. "He's made this too easy!  Zap Master! Thunder! Now!"  Zap Master followed its master's command perfectly.  It shot lightning from its body to the clouds, causing lightning to rain down on the poor water type.  Blastoise, burnt to a golden brown, collapsed.

"Blastoise is out of the match! The battle goes to Prince Israel!" The referee announced. 

"No! What happened!? Why did the Thunder attack hit dead on instead of miss!?" Jeff asked, dumbfounded by what happened. 

"Fool!" Israel started. "While the Rain Dance attack is in effect, a few attacks, including the Thunder attack, will always hit regardless of its low accuracy." 

"I had no idea…" Jeff said, close to tears. 

"Oh well, it was a still a good match." Israel said as he was walking towards the other end of the arena.  When he got there, he gave Jeff a handshake. 

"Yeah, good match."  Jeff said, feeling a little better. 

"Zap Master! Return!" Israel called out while holding his master ball.  A red beam shot out towards Zap Master & sucked it into the ball. 

"Blastoise. Return." Jeff said and the same beam of light was shot out at Blastoise and it was brought back to its poké ball.

"Better luck next time."  Israel said as he was leaving the stadium. 

"Thanks."  Jeff said back.

Just then, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.  The next four periods went fast for Prince Israel.  At the end of eighth period, Israel got in the limo to go back to the castle & prepare for the tournament.

----------------------

A/N:

That's it for this chapter. Just a small note. The "Trainers ready? Pokémon trainers! Poké battle!" part was inspired by the show, Medabots.  And now, it's disclaimer time!  I don't own Pokémon, Pepsi, or Medabots.  I own everything else that was mentioned in this chapter. Happy Thanksgiving!


	3. The Tournament

I hope ya enjoyed yer turkey yesterday.  Here we are at chapter 3. Hope ya are enjoying the fic so far.

Disclaimer: The only the thing I don't own in this chapter is Pokémon or any other copyrighted stuff in this fic. I just own everything else that was mentioned. This had to have been the longest disclaimer I ever written! o.O

----------------------------

The Young Master's Quest Ch.3: The Tournament

When Prince Israel got to the castle, he ran to his room to change into his gym leader outfit. It consisted of a black shirt, black vest, and black pants.  It also consisted of a cape that was black on the outside and purple on the inside.

After he got changed, he went to the vault to switch pokémon for the tournament. His team now consists of Zapdos, Mewtwo, Celebi, Ho-oh, Suicune and Tyrannitar.

Once his team was ready, he proceeded to the Platinum City gym. Once he got there, he went inside. The gym, on the outside, looked like a miniature version of the castle. It was about a quarter the size of the castle. The interior was even more impressive. The main room, where the stadium is, had a big chandelier over the center of the arena. At each side of the arena, there were three gold statues of each pokémon on his team. Finally, on the challenger's side & the gym leader's side of the arena, there were healing machines that were to be used before and after each battle.

That was what it looks like normally. Today, a buffet table, a trading machine, and a stage were the additions for the tournament.

When he arrived at the field, Israel proceeded to his office to finish the preparations for the tournament. He decided to double check the background information for the participating trainers.

"Let's see now." Prince Israel said out loud while reading the info.

The information on the first three trainers in the tournament looked like this:

1.  Name: Chad

    Location: Violet City, Johto

    Badges collected: Four

    Type this trainer uses: Bug

    Win/loss record: 50/8

    Accomplishments: None

2.  Name: Ashley

    Location: Goldenrod City, Johto

    Badges collected: Five

    Type this trainer uses: Normal

    Win/loss record: 40/3

    Accomplishments: Student at the Goldenrod City gym

3.  Name:  G.O.

    Location:  Pallet Town, Kanto

    Badges collected: Ten (Kanto), Seven (Johto)

    Type this trainer uses:  Unknown

    Win/loss record: 60/2

    Accomplishments:  This trainer lasted up to the fourth round

                                  in the Kanto Pokémon League tournament.

                                  He is also the current leader of the

                                  Viridian City gym.

"Amazing!" Prince Israel exclaimed. "This third trainer is so mysterious. And yet, his record is fantastic! I simply must battle this trainer." Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Yes? What is it?"

"Sir, all of the participants in the tournament are here." Brenda replied as she opened the door. 

"Cool. Let's go now." Israel said. They walked down the hall from the office to the stadium. Once they got there, the gym leader & his assistant decided to watch over the crowd before starting the tournament.

There were twenty-eight trainers there. There were fifteen boys & thirteen girls. Two trainers were at the trading machine. A few more were at the buffet table.  Some more were staring at the gold statues surrounding the arena. Finally, the remaining trainers were walking around, talking to each other. One trainer in particular caught Israel's attention. The mystery trainer was wearing a brown cloak. Also, the trainer was looking around the arena, possibly looking for something.

"Come on. It's time to start the tournament." Prince Israel said to Brenda. They walked down a set of stairs to get to the stage to tell the trainers the rules of the tournament.

"Ladies and gentleman," Prince Israel addressed the crowd. "Welcome to the Platinum City gym. I am your host, Prince Israel."  The crowd cheered and applauded.

"I shall tell you the prizes before announcing the rules. Just for competing, every trainer will receive a moon stone. Those that make it to the semi-finals will receive a set of evolution stones.  The ones that get to the finals will receive a random pokémon." That caused some more cheering. 

"At the end of the tournament, the top three trainers will get the set of evolution stones, the pokémon, and a cash prize. The third place trainer will get everything, $50 cash, and a bronze trophy. The third place prize is a silver trophy & $100.  The champion will get the gold trophy, $500, and a chance to battle me for the Jeweled Crown Badge." The crowd started to cheer again as Israel held up the badge. 

It was gold, shaped like a crown, and had six jewels encrusted in it. The jewels were in a pattern that's shaped like the outline of a chaos emerald (From the Sonic games, specifically Sonic 2). The jewels were a sapphire, onyx, ruby, emerald, yellow topaz, and amethyst. The jewels represented the types Israel likes to use in battle.

(A/N: For those who don't know, onyx is black, emerald is green, and amethyst is purple.)

"I shall now tell the rules." Prince Israel started again. "Each battle will be a three-on-three with no time limit. Who uses a time limit, anyway? The last battle will be a full six-on-six battle with no time limit. There are no level restrictions. There will be a five minute break between each battle, so the trainers can heal their pokémon. If the champion is lucky enough to defeat me, like that'll happen, he or she will get my badge and will be allowed to compete in the Johto League, even if he or she doesn't have eight badges. And without further ado, may the tournament begin!" The crowd cheered & clapped (It's amazing that they listened to Israel that long without falling asleep!).

Prince Israel went to his throne above the stadium to watch the battles. 

"The first battle is Chad from Violet City VS. Bob from New Bark Town." The referee announced. The trainers advanced to the field. Chad was on the side of the arena closest to the exit. Bob was standing below where Israel was sitting.

"Trainers begin!" The ref called out to start the battle. Both trainers tossed a poké ball into the field. Out of Chad's poké ball came out a beedrill. But, to his grave misfortune, Bob sent out a typhlosion. Shortly after, Beedrill was defeated by a Flamethrower attack. Eventually, Chad was defeated. All of his pokémon were burnt to a crisp.

At the end of the tournament…

The mystery trainer has defeated all of his/her opponents and has earned his/her match with the gym leader. 

"Congratulations." Said Israel as he was making his way down the stairs. His cape was covering his body. "You have won the tournament. Please heal your pokémon & we'll start the match." 

"Ok." Replied the trainer.

Once they were ready, both trainers made their way to each side of the arena. 

"Trainer's! Begin!" The referee yelled to start the match. 

"Grass King! Go!" Prince Israel yelled. 

"Go! Nidoqueen!" The trainer yelled. After the flash disappeared from Israel's silver master ball, the grass/psychic type, Celebi appeared. The blue poison/ground type, Nidoqueen popped out of the mystery trainer's (let's call him/her Trainer X) poké ball. 

"Grass King! Let's make this quick. Psychic attack!" Israel ordered. Grass King gave a nod & his eyes glowed blue and it shot a ball of psychic energy at Nidoqueen, knocking her against the wall behind Trainer X, thus making her faint. 

"Nidoqueen! Return!" Trainer X growled as the pokémon went back to her poké ball. "Arcanine! Go!" He/she called out. 

"Arcanine, eh? Ok. Grass King! Return! Go! Aqua King!" Israel called out as Suicune took Celebi's place. 

"Arcanine! Quick attack!" X ordered. 

"Aqua King! Let's have another quick match. Surf attack!" Prince Israel ordered. Aqua King summoned a wave as Arcanine ran around the field. It was no use as the fire type got drenched and fainted. 

"Arcanine! Return!" X said. "Go! Alakazam!" 

"Return! Aqua King! Go! Dark King!" Prince Israel yelled as he threw out a silver master ball & his tyrannitar made the scene. 

"I think I got him now. Alakazam! Thunderbolt!" X ordered. Alakazam tossed electricity from its spoons at Dark King. 

"Quick Dark King! Faint attack!" Israel ordered. Dark King easily evaded Alakazam's attack and appeared behind it. "Now use your Crunch attack!" Dark King immediately bit Alakazam hard on its back, knocking it out. 

"Alakazam! Return!" X roared.

Two pokémon later…

The score is now five to zero. Prince Israel has defeated X's Gyarados with Zap Master & X's Venusaur with his ho-oh, nicknamed King Ho-oh. X only has one more pokémon left before he/she loses the Jeweled Crown Badge. Does X have what he/she needs to defeat Prince Israel? Let's see.

"Venusaur! Return!" X said.

'_What am I going to do?_' He/she thought. '_If he beats my next pokémon, I'll lose.  Well, here goes nothing._' 

"Go! Nidoking!" He/she called out.

"GWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Prince Israel laughed. "I can beat that thing with my ho-oh, but I'll make things end quickly for you. King Ho-oh! Return!" King Ho-oh was brought back to his gold master ball. "Now it's time for you to meet my most powerful pokémon, King Mewtwo! Go!" He tossed another gold master ball. In a flash of dark energy, X's worst nightmare appeared.

'_Oh no! I thought I never had to face this monster again._' X thought. '_Well, I trained Nidoking extremely well since that horrible day, so I might pull this off._'

"Nidoking!  Hyper beam! Now!" He/she ordered. 

"Ha! This fool made this too easy! King Mewtwo! Confusion!" Prince Israel ordered. Nidoking fired a hyper beam from his horn at Mewtwo. As it got closer to Mewtwo, his eyes glowed blue and he held an arm in front of himself. When the beam was about to hit his arm, it bounced off of what seemed to be an invisible wall and hit Nidoking, knocking him unconscious. 

"This battle is over!" Yelled the ref while holding a red flag. "The winner is Prince Israel!" The spectators cheered. Israel wound up his left arm & punched the air in front of him while yelling, "Here we go!" Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Nidoking. Return." X called out. "You may have defeated me, but you'll never beat Ash Ketchum!" He/she yelled. 

"Ha! Yeah right!" Israel laughed. "And just who is this 'Ash Ketchum?' For that matter, who are you?" Trainer X pulled back the hood to reveal a boy wearing a pair of boots, black pants, and a blue shirt. He also had brown hair & a scowl on his face. 

"I am Gary Oak from Pallet Town!" He said.

"Oh, so _you're_ the leader of the Viridian City gym." Prince Israel said. 

"Yes. That's right." Gary said. 

"I hardly ever get to face another gym leader anymore. So tell me, who's Ash Ketchum?"  Israel asked, interested in this trainer. 

"He's from Pallet Town in Kanto!" Sean yelled from the stands. 

"Really?" Israel asked. 

"Yeah. He eats gym leaders like you for breakfast." Gary said. 

"I'll bet." Israel said. 

"I challenge you to beat him in a match!" Gary said. He had a glint in his eyes. 

"Very well. I'll defeat this Ash Ketchum with no problem." Israel said with confidence. "Well, that's it for the tournament. Please enjoy your prizes and come to the next tournament. Til then, good bye!"  He announced to the crowd.

----------------------------

A/N: 

That was certainly an exciting chapter. Be here next time to find out what Prince Israel will do about this challenge. One more thing, when Israel said "Here we go!"  he was imitating Mario, but I bet you already knew that.


	4. Who’s Ash?

It's time for chapter 4.

Disclaimer:  I'm not doing anymore disclaimers in this fic because the disclaimer in chapter 3 goes for the entire fic.  Basically this part, "any other copyrighted stuff in this fic."

Warning! This chapter mainly tells what happens at the end of the Orange Island season & Ash's league results in the first season. I doubt anyone missed these parts, but if ya don't wanna get spoiled or be bored with old information, just skip this chapter, I'll understand.

--------------------------

The Young Master's Quest Ch. 4: Who's Ash?

"Sean, could I speak with you in my office?"  Prince Israel asked as everyone was leaving. 

"Sure." Replied Sean. When they entered his office, Sean was the first to speak. "Before we begin, I just want to say congratulations on beating that Gary kid. It's too bad he was such a sore loser." 

"Yeah, I know." Israel replied. "You did pretty well yourself. Winning third place isn't easy. Even though it's not the championship, you should still be happy that you made it so far." 

"I am." Sean replied. "So what did ya want to talk about?" 

"Oh right. I want you to tell me everything you can about Ash Ketchum." Israel replied. 

"You're still stuck up on what that guy said? Ok. I'll tell you what I know about him." Sean said. "First of all, he got his first pokémon from Prof. Oak, like you." 

"Which one?" Israel asked. 

"Well, instead of getting a bulbasaur, squirtle, or charmander, he got a pikachu." Sean replied.

"What kind of starter pokémon was that?" Israel chuckled. "I bet he had trouble beating Brock." 

"As a matter of fact, he did." Sean said as he started again. "The first battle was a disaster for Ash. He sent his pikachu to battle against Brock's onix. Of course, Pikachu lost. Ash had to give up the match to save it." 

"So, how did he get the badge?" Israel asked. 

"Brock gave it to him." Sean answered. 

"_What!?_ You mean that Brock felt sorry for Ash & gave him the Boulder Badge!?" Israel asked. Sean nodded.

"Yeah. And he came across a lot of rare pokémon." 

"Like what?" Israel asked, afraid to find out the answer. 

"Well, he saw Lugia, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres before you got them." Sean answered. 

"Whew. Good thing I got them." Israel said, relieved. "Could ya tell me anything major he did?"

"Well, let's see. He was in the top sixteen at the Kanto Pokémon League the same year that you won." Sean replied. 

"Hmmm… Surprising that I don't remember him being in the Indigo Pokémon League." Israel said. 

"He is also champion of the Orange League. Last, but not least, he saved the world a few times." Sean said. Israel couldn't say anything. His mouth was wide open.  Sean sweatdropped.

"Hello! Earth to Prince Israel!" 

"No way! He saved the world!?" Prince Israel said as he was getting out of his trance. 

"Yah." Sean said. 

"Is that it?" Israel asked. 

"Yep." Sean replied. "The only other thing I can tell ya is that he's traveling around Johto, getting the badges to enter the league."

"Ok. Thanks for telling me what you know. Come on. It's getting late. We better get going." Israel said.  He was right. The clock in his office read 8:00PM and it was dark outside. 

"Yeah, let's go." Sean replied. They walked through the gym to the exit, turning off all the lights and turning on the alarm system. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you in a few years." Israel said when they got out of the gym. 

"What do ya mean 'in a few years?'" Sean asked.

"Well tomorrow, I'm going on a journey to defeat every league in the world. But before I leave Johto, I'm gonna beat Ash Ketchum in a battle." Israel replied. 

"Well, good luck." Sean said, extending his hand. 

"Thank you." Said Prince Israel, taking his hand & shaking Sean's. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Sure." Answered Sean as the limo showed up. They got in and the car sped off to Sean's home.

"So, can you me how Ash's Orange League battle went?" Israel asked. 

"Man!  If you care about this guy so much, why don't you marry him?" Sean joked. Israel then shot him a cold glare. "Ok. Ok. Sorry." He defended. "Anyway, he had to face Drake, the leader of the Orange Crew, a group of gym leaders in the islands. The battle was a full six-on-six match. Drake started out by sending his ditto & Ash sent out Pikachu. Pikachu won. Drake then sent out Onix, so Ash called back Pikachu & sent out his squirtle. Naturally, Squirtle won. Next up on Drake's team was Gengar, so Ash called back Squirtle & sent out Tauros. That was a mistake as Gengar used its Confuse Ray on Tauros, so Ash called it back and sent out his lapras. There was a massive explosion as Gengar's Night Shade attack collided with Lapras' Ice Beam. They were both knocked out."

"Man! That had to be your longest paragraph."  Israel pointed out. 

"I still got one more coming. Then you got the rest of the fic to yourself."  Sean said. 

"Righhhhhhhht." Israel did an imitation of Dr. Evil (From the Austin Powers movies).

Sean sweatdropped.

"Moving on. Since half of Drake's pokémon team was knocked out, there was a field change, in which they changed the battlefield. The 1st one was a rocky field with a small pool in the middle. The new one was a desert landscape. Drake resumed the battle by sending out his venusaur. Ash then sent Tauros back out. Tauros won. Next, Drake sent out his electabuzz. Ash called back Tauros & sent out his bulbasaur. Bulbasaur got fried, so Ash sent out his charizard. Ash won that time, so he had to face Drake's final pokémon, which was a dragonite. Ash won by weakening Dragonite with each of his remaining pokémon. Pikachu made the final blow with a Thunder attack."

"Amazing." Israel started. "Not many people can defeat a dragonite. Speaking of which, how did ya get this info?" 

"Internet." Sean replied. 

"Of course. The answer to all of life's questions!" Israel joked. 

"Here we are." The driver called out as they reached Sean home. It was an apartment complex that was five stories high.

"Good bye." Prince Israel said. 

"Come back a winner." Sean said as the two friends shook hands one last time. Then the limo sped off toward the castle.

--------------------------

A/N:

Well, that's it for chapter 4.  Expect the next chapter to be uploaded later today.


	5. Get Going Already!

It's-a time for chapter 5! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Look at chapter 3.

-----------------------

The Young Master's Quest: Ch. 5: Get Going Already!

At the castle…

"Is everything ready?" Prince Israel asked.

"Yes dear. Everything is ready for your journey." Queen Maureen said, pointing to a brown backpack near the entrance to the castle.

"Alright! I'm ready for my journey." The prince said.

"Oh no you're not." King Israel said as he walked into the room.

"What do ya mean? Of course I'm ready." The prince replied.

"No, you're not. Think about it." The king started again. "There are tons of killers around that would stop at nothing to destroy the royal family."

"So?" Prince Israel asked.

"So, you can't leave until you make up a name for yourself & change your appearance." The king retorted.

"Ok. Don't worry. See? I already made up a name for myself." Prince Israel said.

"What is it, then?" Asked the king & queen.

"My name shall be known as…'Izzy.'" Israel III replied.

"Oh darling! That's such a great name! Can I make that your nickname?" The queen asked. Prince Israel sweatdropped.

"Uhhh…sure."

"Dear, don't forget. You can't take your legendary pokémon with you. You don't want to run into that awful Team Rocket, right?"

"Yes. I understand." Prince Israel replied. "If you'll excuse me, I'll get ready for dinner."

"Alright. See you in a few." The king said.

Prince Israel walked to the royal vault to get some money for his journey. After filling his wallet, he made his way to the arena to switch pokémon (Three times in one day!?). He wanted to use strong, but fun pokémon, so he chose to take Sadie, his charizard, pidgeot, alakazam, dragonite, and gyarados.

Once his team was ready, he sent out Sadie from her gold master ball.

"Meowth!" Sadie happily cried as she jumped into her master's arms.

"Hey, Sadie. Did ya miss me?" Israel asked. Sadie replied by licking his cheek. Israel smiled. "Let's go get dinner." Sadie jumped on Israel's left shoulder & the two made their way to the dining room. When they got there, the family was already eating. Sadie jumped down from Israel & went to her nearby dish to eat.

"So, what are you going to do about your gym?" Israel's mom asked as he was sitting down.

"Like I said this morning, I'm going to keep the gym closed until I come back here. Then I'll keep it open for about a week before I leave again." Israel replied.

"Oh. Alright." The queen said.

"By the way, what's in the backpack you got me?" Prince Israel asked.

"Well there is enough food for you & your pokémon to eat for a week, a hundred master balls to catch any new pokémon you see, a lot of healing items for your pokémon, a first aid kit for you, and camping supplies." His mom explained.

"Wow Mom! Thanks a lot!" Israel III said.

After dinner, Prince Israel went to his room to write in his journal. It was hard covered, with gold outlining, a purple background inside the outlining, and a red jewel in the center. He wrote everything that happened today. From when he came up with the idea to go on another journey to the tournament.

After he wrote in his journal, Israel went to the balcony of his room & looked up at the sky. It was a clear night & the stars were shining brightly, despite the city lights.

'_I hope that I can meet a new friend & perhaps the one girl who will be my queen when I ascend to the throne of Johto._' He thought to himself. Israel went back inside to go to bed. He laid awake in his bed for a few minutes before going to sleep. He was thinking about the adventures he'll have on his journey. Slowly, but surely, he drifted off to sleep, knowing that his quest starts tomorrow.

The next day…

Prince Israel awoke with a great start that morning. He had to put on clothes that made him look rich, but not too rich so that nobody would know who he is. He decided to wear a pair of khaki pants, a red shirt, a black jacket, and a blue bucket hat. Once he was ready, he went to the dining room to have breakfast. Afterwards, he grabbed his backpack & proceeded outside to say good bye to his family.

"Mom, Dad, Kalani," Prince Israel started. "I shall leave to go on my journey. I'll return soon to rest before the next league."

"Good bye Israel." Said Prince Kalani. "Please come back safely." He & Prince Israel shook hands.

"Son, good luck. Come back in one piece." King Israel said as they too shook hands.

"Israel." Queen Maureen said. "Please be careful. Call me everyday. Don't be afraid to come home if you have too. In case of snake bite—"

"Mom! I'll be alright!" Prince Israel interrupted.

"Ok. I love you, baby." The queen replied. She was about to cry.

"Please don't cry. I love you too, Mom." The oldest prince said & they hugged. When they broke from the hug, Prince Israel walked a few feet away from his family and grabbed a golden master ball from his belt.

"Go! Pidgeot!" He yelled as he threw the master ball. In a bright flash, the eagle-like pokémon appeared. "Well good bye everyone." He hopped on Pidgeot's back.

"Good bye. Remember to call." His mom said.

"Ok.Bye. Let's go! Pidgeot!" Prince Israel ordered.

"Pidg ah!" Screeched Pidgeot as it flew off towards the forest at the south entrance of the city.

-----------------------

A/N:

That's all for this chapter folks! It was kinda sappy and short, but this part was needed to carry on the story.


	6. We Finally Meet

Time for chapter 6. One more thing, this story is taking place during where the series was at when I started writing it, which was after Ash defeated Whitney for the Plain Badge.

Also, in this fic, Ash and Misty are 15 & Brock is 18.

---------------------

The Young Master's Quest Ch. 6:  We Finally Meet

'_I wonder where this Ketchum kid is._' Israel thought as he was riding Pidgeot over the forest towards a city called Turquoise City. '_Since Sean told me about this kid, maybe he could tell me where I could find him._' 

"Pidgeot! Let's speed things up with your Agility! Now!" He ordered and Pidgeot sped off to Turquoise City.

When they reached the pokémon center, Israel called back Pidgeot and went inside. He got Nurse Joy to heal Pidgeot. To kill time, he went to the phone booths to call his friend.

"_Hello._" Answered Sean. 

"Hey Sean. It's me, Israel." Israel answered back. 

"_Where are you calling from?_" Sean asked. 

"I'm calling from the pokémon center in Turquoise City." Israel replied. 

"_Cool. So what's up?_" Sean asked. 

"I was just wondering if you know where I can find that Ketchum kid." 

"_Well,_" Sean started. "_The last thing I heard regarding that kid is that he was heading for Goldenrod City._" 

"Ok. Thanks." Israel said. "Just one more thing. Do ya know what he looks like?" 

"_Actually, I forgot what he looks like._" Sean answered. 

"Alright. Thanks anyway. Good bye."

"_Good bye._" Said Sean and they both hung up. Shortly after, a bell rang to confirm that Israel's pidgeot was healed and ready to go. Israel then took Pidgeot outside the center & called it back out. They were on their way to Goldenrod City.

A few hours later…

"There it is. Goldenrod City!"  Israel said to his pidgeot as they both stared at the magnificent city. The radio station, the railroad, the mall. Goldenrod City has it all!  "Ok. Pidgeot. Let's go to the pokémon center so that you can get some rest."

"Pidge ah!" Pidgeot cried as it flew.

On the ground…

We find our heroes leaving the pokémon center after an impressive victory against Whitney, the leader of the Goldenrod City gym and, as usual, Ash & Misty are arguing about something.

"Did not!" Yelled Ash.

"Did too!" Yelled Misty.

"Guys! Chill out! You're acting like babies!" Brock yelled, trying to calm them down.

"No, we're not!!!" Ash & Misty yelled.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID—Hey, what's that in the air?" Ash asked while pointing at something in the distance. 

"I don't know, but it seems to be coming towards us." Brock said.

Back in the air…

"Man! I thought we'd never get there!" Israel said. "Pidgeot. Let's just use your Agility." Pidgeot nodded as it picked up speed.

On the ground (again!)…

"It looks like a pidgeot." Brock said, looking through a pair of binoculars. 

"Why would a pidgeot be in a city?" Misty asked. 

"I don't know." Brock replied. "I don't see a rider, so it must be a wild one." 

"Well, whatever the reason is, I'm gonna catch it!" Ash said confidently.

In the air…

"Pidgeot! Aim your Whirlwind attack at the ground to slow down our descent!" Israel ordered.

At the same time…

"Poké ball! Go!" Cried Ash as he threw the ball at Pidgeot.

As the ball came closer to Pidgeot, the pokémon started up its Whirlwind attack, causing the poké ball to be blown right back in Ash's face (literally). As Pidgeot got closer to the ground, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi (Who was really happy) were blown back a few feet. Before it landed, Israel jumped off Pidgeot and allowed it to land safely. 

"Pidgeot! Return!" Israel said and Pidgeot went back to its master ball. He started running towards the pokémon center.

'_I should apologize to those kids for knocking them down, but I gotta find Ketchum._' He thought while running past the trio of trainers. '_That girl's kinda cute though._'

"I guess that pidgeot wasn't wild after all." Brock said. 

"Aww! I wanted to catch it soooo badly!" Ash whined. Misty didn't say anything. She had fire in her eyes.

"Well, _I'm_ gonna show that kid some manners!" She stomped off towards the center.

Inside the center…

"Nurse Joy, please heal my pidgeot." Israel said. 

"Don't worry, it'll be fine in no time." The nurse said happily. Israel handed her the master ball and he went to the phones to call Prof. Oak. He dialed the number and after 3 rings, the professor answered. 

"_Hello. Prof. Oak speaking._"

"Hi Professor. Do you remember me?" Israel asked. 

"_Ah yes! You're that boy from Platinum City. You sure have grown since you got your 1st pokémon from me._" Oak said. Israel sweatdropped.

"Uhh…thanks." 

"_Well, anyway, why did you call?_" Oak asked. 

"Well, I'm looking for this trainer named Ash Ketchum. Do ya know him?" Israel asked. 

"_Why yes! I do know him! He started training at the same time as you._" Oak answered.

Meanwhile…

Misty has just stormed inside the pokémon center with her friends right behind her. 

"Misty, chill out! I know you're mad, but embarrassing us like this isn't going to help!" Brock said. 

"Yeah right!" Misty yelled. "I'm gonna find that kid if it's the last I do! Now, where is he? Ah, there he is!" She prepared to pounce on her prey at the phones.

---------------------

"Do you know what he looks like?" Israel asked. 

"_Yes I do. In fact, I have a picture right here._" Oak answered. 

"May I see it?"

"_Sure. Here it is._" Prof. Oak held a picture to the screen.

The picture was taken in back of Prof. Oak's lab. In the background, there seemed to be a party going on. There were three kids in the picture. In the middle, there was a kid wearing an official pokémon league hat that looked like a primeape was wearing it, a blue jacket, a black shirt, and blue jeans. There was a pikachu sitting on his shoulders. On his left, there was a familiar-looking girl with a togepi in her arms. Finally, on the boy's right, there was an even more-familiar person.  He had strange looking hair and lines for eyes. He was older than the other two kids & was the only one without a pokémon out.

"_Ash is the one in the middle with the pikachu._" Prof. Oak said. 

"Hmmmmmmm… Interesting." Israel said, still focused on the girl.

By now, Misty was right behind her victim. Just as she was about to knock him senseless, she noticed the picture on the screen.

'_Hey! That's us at Prof. Oak's lab during that party. What's this kid's deal?_' Misty thought. 

"_Can I put this picture down now?_" She heard Prof. Oak's voice ask. 

"Sure." The kid said. Once Oak put the pic down, he saw the sinister sight of Misty in a VERY bad mood. She was right behind Israel, getting ready to whack him with her mallet.

"_Uh… I got to go um…do some experiments._" Prof. Oak stammered. He was blue in the face. "_Good bye.  AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_" He screamed as he ran off the screen. 

"Good bye, Professor!"  Israel yelled back & he turned off the phone. "I wonder what's eating him."  He said to himself as he started thinking.

'_So that kid with the pikachu is Ash. I wonder who those other two people are. That girl looks extremely familiar. I think I might battled her before. Hey!  Wait a minute! Isn't she…_' And he started to go back to a few minutes before, when his pidgeot knocked down those kids. As he was ran to the pokémon center, he caught a glimpse of that girl on the ground. He compared that sight with the picture he just saw. He then made a shocking discovery.

'_That was the same girl I bumped into! That must mean she's traveling around with Ash. I got to hurry and catch up with them! But I have to wait for Pidgeot to get healed. Oh well, if I don't battle him now, I'll probably battle him in the Johto League. I also feel like I battled that other guy before as well._'

'_Finally! It's time to get my revenge on that kid! HAHAHAHA!_' Misty thought to herself. She then picked up her mallet and, after a few seconds of hesitation, unleashed all of her energy into her swing. As the mallet came at 100MPH towards Israel, that all-too-familiar ring sounded, signaling his pidgeot's full recovery.  Misty stopped her swing in mid air as Israel was getting up (Don't ask me how she can stop a mallet going at 100MPH, let alone why Israel didn't get hit right away!).

'_Ah!  Pidgeot's healed!  I'll go get it & continue my quest._'  Israel thought. 

'_That tears it!  He's mine now!_' Misty thought angrily, having missed her chance to get revenge. Israel started to turn towards her with his eyes closed. He had no idea how much pain he was about to experience. Misty saw this as a great opportunity. She started the wind up again & was about to swing, when the unexpected happened. Israel's shoe lace became untied, causing him to trip and bump into her. Then, they rolled around on the floor until they landed in front of each other.  Israel still had his eyes closed, so he didn't know who or what he bumped into, but Misty had her eyes open & was seeing red.

"Ouch! What was that!?" Israel said while rubbing his head. "Wait until I get my hands on whatever I bumped into. I'll... I'll...."  He opened his eyes and saw… her.

'_Wow!  She's so beautiful._' He thought. '_I'm getting this strange feeling. I haven't felt this way since I battled that gym leader a while ago. Wait a minute!_' He gasped.

'_That's the same girl that's traveling around with Ash! Man, I'm so lucky! Being able to find Ash in one day & finding such a beautiful girl! I know exactly what to do._' He started to crawl toward Misty.

'_Why can't I just hit the kid!?_' Misty roared in her mind. '_Grrr, I'll follow that kid to the ends of the earth!  Just like…Ash. Speaking of which, when will I tell him? Oh no. That kid's coming over here. At least I'll get my revenge._'

When Israel reached Misty, she tried to punch him, but before she made contact, he grabbed her hands and the background turned pink.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for bumping into you." Israel said. "I guess I'm a little clumsy." 

"And…?" Misty asked. 

"And… Oh yeah! I remember now! My pidgeot used its Whirlwind attack & knocked you and your friends over. I'm terribly sorry. Please forgive me." Israel apologized.  

"It's ok. I forgive ya." Misty said. "I mean, it's not like you meant to hit us, right?" 

"Right. I didn't even see you guys when Pidgeot used its attack." Israel explained. 

"Oh, ok." Misty said. "I'm sorry. I was going to hurt you without giving you a chance to explain yourself. Please forgive me." 

"You're forgiven." Israel started. "If we're done with the apologies, please tell me, what your name?" 

"My name's Misty. What's your's?" She said. 

"Ah Misty. What a name for an angel." Israel blushed & kissed Misty's right hand. "My name's Izzy. You know, somehow I feel like I may have battled you before, but you don't look familiar." Misty blushed after Izzy kissed her hand and found it hard to speak, but still managed to say something.

"Maybe we did battle before, but you don't look familiar either."

"I don't know. Perhaps it was just a wonderful dream, but dreams are nothing compared to reality." Izzy replied. 

"Uhh… Ok." Misty stammered.

"Hey Misty! Are you alright?" A third voice asked. 

"Huh?" Misty & Izzy said at the same time as the pink background disappeared & in its place was a swarm of people all around them. Misty & Izzy looked around and their faces just went red with embarrassment. 

"Misty! I asked you a question." The voice asked again. It was Ash. Izzy just got up in a blur.

"I'm sorry I knocked you over." 

"It's ok." Misty said while getting up. 

"Misty!" Ash yelled. 

"I'm ok!" Misty yelled back while walking over to Ash & Brock. Izzy followed her.

"I'm sorry my pidgeot knocked you guys over." He apologized to Ash & Brock. 

"It's alright. What's your name?" Brock asked. 

"My name is Izzy. What's your's?"

"My name's Ash & I wanna be the world's greatest pokémon master." Ash said. 

'_Yeah. Like that'll happen._' Izzy thought. 

"My name is Brock & I want to be the world's greatest breeder." Brock said. Izzy gasped.

'_What!? Brock?  Here in Johto!? No wonder why he looked familiar._' He thought. '_I beat him for the Boulder Badge over 2 years ago. Then that must mean that I battled Misty for the Cascade Badge as well._ _Why would two of Kanto's gym leaders leave their positions to travel around with some kid? I may find out soon._'

"So _you're_ Ash. I heard so many stories about you." He said. 

"Like what?" Ash asked. 

"Well, I heard that you won in the Orange League by beating a dragonite & that you saved the world from some nutcase that wanted to capture the three legendary bird pokémon." Izzy explained. 

"Um well. I didn't save the world!"  Ash chuckled nervously. 

"Oh, don't be so modest. They talked about you on the news and everything." Izzy said. 

"Ok. You caught me." Ash gave up.

"If I may, I would like to join your group."  Izzy said. 

"Why?" Brock asked. 

"Well, traveling around with someone who can beat a dragonite & save the world will help me learn how to take care of my pokémon & make them stronger." Izzy explained. 

"Ok. You can join us, right guys?" Ash said. 

"Yeah sure. The more, the merrier." Brock said. 

"Welcome to the group." Misty said. 

"Thanks. Say, that's a strong looking pikachu you got there." Izzy said. 

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu cried happily (Its first talking part in this fic, at last!). 

"Thanks. I trained it real hard." Ash said proudly. 

"It shows. And what a cute looking togepi."  Izzy said. 

"Toge toge priiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Togepi squealed with joy (Also its 1st talking part!). 

"It looks young. Does it know any attacks?" Izzy asked Misty, who took Togepi back from Brock. 

"Well, it knows Charm. I think that's all." Misty answered. 

"It'll learn plenty of attacks soon." Izzy said.

"Well, let's get going guys." Ash said. 

"Where are we going?" Izzy asked. 

"We're going to Ecruteak City." Brock said. 

"Ok." Izzy answered. They were about to leave when he remembered something.

"Oh man!  I can't believe I forgot!"  He said while running back to Nurse Joy. 

"What'd you forget?"  Misty asked. 

"My pidgeot!" Izzy replied.

"Here you are. Your pidgeot is fully healed." Said Nurse Joy. 

"Thank you." Izzy said as he took the gold master ball. "Ok. I got my pidgeot.  Let's go." He said cheerfully and they all continued on their journey to the Johto League.

---------------------

End of chapter 6


	7. Boy Band Hour can be a very Chaotic Time...

Here's chapter 7. It's a little short one. It's a relief after typing chapter 6. This chapter is mainly funny. Don't blame me if you don't find it funny though. I suck at comedy.

-------------------

The Young Master's Quest Ch. 7:  Boy Band Hour can be a very Chaotic Time!

A few hours later…

Ash, Misty Brock, and Izzy (A.K.A. Prince Israel) are traveling through a forest to Ecruteak City.

"It's such a nice day today." Izzy said. 

"Oh yeah! Clear blue skies, the sun shining brightly. It's a beautiful day today." Misty added. Suddenly, a beeping sound was coming from somewhere.

"Pi?" Pikachu said as its ears went up. 

"Do you know where the sound is coming from, Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu started looking around. It yelled, "Pika!" and pointed at Izzy, who was pressing some buttons on his poké gear. 

"What's taking so long for this to work!?" Izzy said. 

"What are you doing?" Brock asked. 

"I thought that such a relaxing day deserved some relaxing music, but the radio on my poké gear doesn't seem to be working.  For some reason, whenever I press the button for the radio, the word 'hold' shows up instead of playing the music."  Izzy replied & he showed them his poké gear.  It had 4 buttons. One marked 'T' for TV, one marked 'P' for Phone, one marked 'A' for Atlas, and one marked 'R' for Radio. There was a switch-type thingy next to the radio button. 

"I think this is the problem." Brock said, sweatdropping.  He flicked the switch & gave the poké gear back to Izzy.  He pressed the radio button & after a beep, the radio turned on full blast. 

_"…AND THAT ENDS OUR INTERVIEW WITH THE REAL DUGTRIO-TRIO!!!_"  DJ Mary's was heard. Everybody covered their ears.

'_I'll kill Kalani!_' Izzy thought as he lowered the volume.

"Awww! I missed DJ Mary's show!" He wailed. 

"What!?" The rest of the group yelled. 

"AWWWW! I MISSED DJ MARY'S SHOW!!!" Izzy yelled at the near-deaf kids. 

"OH!" They yelled back. Izzy sweatdropped & everyone's hearing returned to normal. 

"_Anyway, tune in next time when I'll interview Whitney, the leader of the Goldenrod City gym._" DJ Mary said (how did she hear them, anyway?). 

"I wonder what she meant by the REAL Dugtrio-trio?" Izzy said. 

"Oh that. Three members from Team Rocket disguised themselves as the Dugtrio-trio." Ash answered. 

"Team Rocket? Isn't that the mafia of the pokémon world?" Izzy asked. 

"Yeah." Ash said.

"_And now, it's time for Boy Band Hour!_" An announcer on the radio said. 

"OH NO!!!" Ash & Brock yelled. 

"Don't worry." Izzy said, "I'll just change the station and—" He couldn't finish his sentence as he fell to the ground with a huge lump on his head. Misty had whacked him with her mallet.

"No one ruins Boy Band Hour for me!" Misty barked at Ash & Brock. 

"AHHHH!!!" Ash & Brock yelled as the ran, followed by Misty, who was dragging Izzy along.

A half hour later…

"Ugh… What happened?" Izzy groaned as he was coming to. Immediately, he covered his ears as he heard the music of the Backstreet Boys. Not that it helped much (remember, he still had the poké gear on his wrist). He noticed that Ash & Brock were lying on the ground with lumps on their heads.

"Where's Misty?" He asked himself. 

"Right here!" Misty yelled as she jumped from behind the bushes. She had Indian war paint on her face & she was wearing a torn-up swimsuit. Izzy sweatdropped BIG time. Misty also had her mallet in her right hand, ready to knock out Izzy again. 

"Wait!" Izzy said. "I know how you can listen to music without anyone bugging you." 

"How?" Misty asked, tightening her grip on the mallet. 

"With this." Izzy said & he dug into his backpack.

-------------------

When Ash & Brock woke up 5 minutes later, they had expected to hear Boy Band Music, but instead, they heard nothing but pidgeys chirping & Misty singing (Heh. It's better than the music, anyway). They looked around & saw Izzy sitting on the ground next to Misty, who was dancing. 

"Why is it so quiet?" Ash asked. 

"Isn't Boy Band Hour still on?" Brock added. 

"Yeah. Unfortunately, Boy Band Hour is still on. I just lent Misty my headphones to use." Izzy answered their questions & showed them his poké gear.  Now there was a pair of headphones plugged in between the radio button & the TV button.

"Well, let's get going." Ash said. Everyone got up & started walking. Because of the headphones, Izzy had to stay close to Misty (Who was in her normal clothes again), who was STILL dancing. Even though she didn't know it, she was getting her revenge against Izzy.

The didn't get any further than a mile when Pikachu's ears went up as the group walked into an open field. 

"Pika pi!" Pikachu called out. 

"Izzy! Stop playing with your poké gear! You know where that got us!" Ash yelled. 

"That wasn't me!" Izzy yelled back, starting to get scared. 

"If that wasn't Izzy, then what is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked. 

"Chu!" Pikachu pointed at the trees on the other side of the clearing. 

"GWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Three voices cackled. 

"It's them again!" Ash yelled. 

"Them?" Izzy asked, confused.

-------------------

A/N: 

Who does the 3 voices belong to (as if you didn't know)? What do they want (you know)? Will Boy Band Hour ever end?

Ash, Brock, & Izzy: We sure hope so!

Where was Togepi the whole time?

Togepi: ::stuffing its face at the crew's buffet table:: Mmph!?

Find out the answers to most of these questions on the next chapter of The Young Master's Quest!


	8. Prepare for trouble! Yay!

The Young Master's Quest Ch. 8:  Prepare for trouble! Yay!

"Prepare for trouble! We're in the fic at last!" Yelled a female voice.

"Make it double! We'll steal your pokémon real fast!" Yelled a male voice.

"That was really weak." A third voice said.

"Shut up & let us continue with the motto!" The male voice yelled back.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" A woman with red hair appeared.

"James!" A man with blue hair appeared right beside Jessie.

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Wobba—" Their wobbuffet started.

"Get outta here! Meowth! That's right!" The duo's meowth yelled.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Izzy said, clapping. The rest of the group sweatdropped. 

"You liked the motto?" Jessie asked.

"You actually _liked_ that piece of dribble?" Ash butted in. 

"Of course! How can anyone resist a motto like that?" Izzy replied. 

"Boy. And I thought Jessie was nuts." Meowth said. 

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Jessie yelled & hit Meowth with her fan.

"I also like the uniforms." Izzy said. 

"Wow James! It's nice to know that SOMEBODY has a fashion sense around here." Jessie said while leering at Ash, Misty, and Brock. 

"I think it's cute how you have that animatronic meowth in your motto." Izzy added. 

"Um… He's real." James said. 

"Come now. I know that pokémon can't talk." Izzy said. 

"It's true. I'm a walkin', talkin' meowth." Meowth said. 

"What!? He really does talk!" Izzy said, surprised that a meowth can really talk.

"So, I guess you're here to try to steal our pokémon, huh?" Ash asked, trying to get back to business. 

"Yeah. That's our job because… We're the famous Team Rocket!" Jessie & James said while striking a pose. 

"Don't ya mean infamous?" Meowth said. 

"No! We're famous!" Jessie snapped. Izzy sweatdropped.

"Ok. But before we begin, let me ask one thing." He said and he ran toward Team Rocket. Unfortunately, this caused the headphones' cable on Izzy's poké gear to detach itself & the horrid music was heard by everybody.

"Oh no! Not again!" Brock groaned as the music invaded everybody's eardrums. Everybody except for Misty & Jessie fell to the ground, holding their ears. The two ladies were dancing to the music. 

"Ooooohhhhh! I love this song!" Jessie said. 

"I know! It's my favorite!" Misty replied. 

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" James yelled. 

"My ears are gonna explode!" Meowth yelled. Izzy was barely able to open his eyes, but they glowed with happiness as he saw the time change from 1:59PM to 2:00PM.

"_Thank you for tuning in to Boy Band Hour!_" The announcer said. "_Tune in next time!_" 

"Not on your life." Izzy said as he turned off the radio. Once again, the serene sound of pidgeys chirping took over.

"I thought it would never end." Ash said. 

"Me too. That was like torture." Brock added. 

"That's the last time I turn on the radio at one o'clock when I'm with a girl." Izzy said. He had a dazed expression.

"Quit your bellyaching!" Misty yelled. "That was the best hour of my life. Thanks for lending me the headphones." She gave the headphones back to Izzy. 

"No problem." Izzy said, still dazed.

"Well, that was a fun little distraction." Jessie said. 

"You wish." James said. 

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Jessie said. "Now then, back to business. All right! We want that pikachu!" 

"Never!" Ash yelled.

"So tell me, how did ya learn how to talk?" Izzy asked Meowth as yet another battle between the ultra-cool Team Rocket & Team Twerp began. 

"Well, here's how it happened." Meowth started & he told Izzy a story about love, heartbreak, betrayal, and lots of cats. 

"So that's it, huh?" Izzy asked. "You fell in love with Meowsy and in order to get her attention, you learned how to walk and talk?"

(A/N: Is that the right way to spell that female meowth's name?)

"Yeah. And she took my heart & stepped on it!" Meowth cried. 

"I know how you feel." Izzy said & he put his hand on Meowth's head. "Even though our paths are different, we have the same goals. I say we look for love in all places—even the wrong ones! We deserve to love whoever we want. It's our right!"

"Amen, brother!" Brock said, clapping. Izzy looked & noticed that Brock, Ash, and Misty were… TIED UP!?

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessie cackled. Somehow, Team Rocket managed to beat Ash & co. They were tied up with Togepi (who "magically" got back on the set). 

"I hope you enjoyed your snack, ya porker!"  Misty hissed. 

"Toge?" Togepi asked innocently. Team Rocket had Pikachu in a glass ball. 

"We finally have Pikachu at long last!" Jessie said with excitement. 

"Where have I heard that one before?" Meowth mocked. 

"Shut up!" Jessie yelled as she whacked Meowth with her paper fan again. 

"I don't know Jess. Doesn't it feel like we're forgetting something?" James asked, puzzled. 

"What can we possibly be forgetting?" Jessie asked. 

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Izzy yelled & ran past Team Rocket, grabbing Pikachu in the process. 

"Well, that for instance." James said. 

"Ugh!" Jessie groaned. "I knew it would be too good to last." 

"It's always too good to last."  Meowth piped in. Izzy made a beeline to where Ash, Brock, and Misty were. 

"Here you go."  He said as he released Pikachu from its prison. 

"Pikachu! You're back!" Ash said excitedly. 

"Pika pi!" Pikachu answered & gave Ash a hug.

"Now I have to deal with them." Izzy said. 

"Hey! He stole the pikachu that we stole from the twerp!"  James said. 

"Ain't there a rule against dat?" Meowth asked. 

"Who cares? Arbok! Go!" Jessie said as she threw her poké ball. 

"Victreebel! Go!" James said as he tossed his poké ball. Arbok came out & nuzzled its trainer and, as always, Victreebel tried to eat _its_ trainer. 

"Victreebel! Let go of me!" James yelled. His screams were muffled by Victreebel's body. Izzy tried to hold back his laughter, but managed to speak.

"Two pokémon, huh?" He started. "Well, it's unfair, but I'll use just one of my pokémon." 

"So what? We can be unfair if we want to. We're the bad guys, remember?" Jessie replied. 

"No. You've misunderstood me. I meant that it would unfair of me to use just one of my pokémon against you."  Izzy explained. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Team Rocket laughed. 

"We'll crush ya!" Meowth said. 

"So, before we beat you, what pokémon are you going to use against us?" James asked. 

"I don't wanna tell his species, but his name is Dragon King." Izzy answered with pride. 

"Oooooooooohhh!  Dragon King!  That sounds real tough!"  Jessie teased. 

"Oh yeah?  Well, let's see just how strong you are!" Izzy called out & he pulled out his pokédex. It looked like Ash's, except it was solid gold. 

"Look you guys. Izzy's got a pokédex like me." Ash said. Izzy pointed his pokédex at Arbok.

"_Arbok. The snake pokémon._" The electronic voice said as a picture of Arbok was displayed. 

"Skip it. Show me its stats." Izzy said. 

"_Displaying stats…_" The voice said.

The stats were displayed as follows:

Arbok 

Lv. 25

Attack:  50

Defense: 45

Spec. Attack:  20

Spec. Def.:  20

Speed:  65

"Hmmmmm… Let's take a look at Victreebel." Izzy said as he pointed the pokédex at the grass type. 

"_Victreebel. The flytrap pokémon._" The voice said as Victreebel's picture was displayed. 

"Stats." Izzy said, growing impatient. 

"_Displaying stats…_" It said.

Victreebel's stats were:

Victreebel

LV. 20

Attack:  41

Defense: 45

Spec. Attack: 52

Spec. Def.: 52

Speed: 46

"Just as I thought! Your pokémon are wimps compared to my Dragon King!" Izzy yelled. 

"Fine! Lets just see your precious Dragon King!" Jessie snarled. 

"Very well then." Izzy said.

'_You fools shall respect the power of my pokémon._' He thought as he grabbed a silver master ball from his belt. He held it in front of himself, looking at Team Rocket with a look of determination & fury.

"That poké ball. It's silver." Brock said. 

"Yeah. I know. I wonder what this 'Dragon King' is." Misty said. 

"Let's see." Ash said.

"It's time! Dragon King! Go!" Izzy called out as he threw his master ball. It opened & after a brief flash of light, his Dragonite appeared. 

"It's a dragonite!!!" Everyone but Izzy yelled. 

"Oh look James, a dragonite! I bet the boss would love that!" Jessie said with glee. 

"Forget Pikachu! Let's swipe the dragonite!" Meowth yelled. 

"What!? Dragon King! Hyper Beam! Now!" Izzy ordered. Dragon King opened his mouth & started to charge energy. After a few seconds, he fired the beam. It hit Arbok, then Victreebel, and finally, Team Rocket, which sent them flying.

"We'll be back for that Dragonite!" Jessie yelled. 

"Well, it looks like," James started. 

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They all finished. 

"Wobba! Wobba!" Wobbuffet added in as they became a star. Izzy's face changed from being angry to being sad. 

"Good bye Team Rocket! Til we meet again!" He cried as he waved at the star. "They were nice. They may have tried to steal my Dragon King, but they were fun guys." Everyone else raised an eyebrow & sweatdropped.

"::Sniff:: Good job, Dragon King! Return!" Izzy said and Dragon King went back to his master ball.

"Uh… Izzy?" Ash, Brock, and Misty said. 

"Yes?" Izzy replied. 

"Two things. One, you're weird for liking Team Rocket. And two, could ya get us out of these ropes!?" Misty said. Izzy turned around & saw that the gang was STILL tied up. He sweatdropped.

"Oops. Sorry. I forgot about you, my friends." He said as he grabbed a gold master ball. "Now stay still or you may get clawed." 

"Uh… ok." Ash said. 

"Go! Sadie!" Izzy said as he tossed the master ball. After the flash, Sadie appeared. 

"It's a meowth!" Ash said, surprised. 

"What were ya expecting, a growlithe!?" Izzy asked, slightly insulted. 

"Sorry. It's just that…you got a meowth! I'm so jealous!" Ash replied, ignoring the sneers of the other two trainers. 

"Err… anyway… Guys meet Sadie, my best friend." Izzy said. "Now hold still. Sadie! Slash those ropes!" 

"Meow!" Sadie cried cheerfully as she used her slash attack on the ropes.

----------------------

A/N: 

This chapter was certainly my favorite one so far. I also think that this one was funnier than the last chapter. o.O Anyway, tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of The Young Master's Quest!


	9. Get to know us better! Part 1

Me: I hope ya liked the last chapter!

Team Rocket: We didn't!

Me: Shaddap! Or would ya like to get fried by my great author-like powers?

Team Rocket: OO  ::Shuts up::

Me: That's better. Ahem. Here's chapter 9! It's a two parter.

------------------

The Young Master's Quest Ch. 9:  Get to know us better! Part 1

(A/N:  Stupid title, I know, but I had nothing better)

After they were freed, Ash & co. stood up & shook Izzy's hand.

"Izzy. Is it true that you consider us friends?" Brock asked. 

"Why, of course!" Izzy answered. "I wouldn't be traveling with you guys if I didn't. And as friends, I want us to make a vow." He took out 3 master balls from his back pack. Two were silver & one was gold.

"Take these as a token of our friendship." Izzy said as he gave Ash & Brock a silver master ball each. He gave Misty the gold one. Izzy then told them what the master balls are used for.

"Wow! You mean that we'll be able to capture even the legendary pokémon?" Ash asked. 

"Yep." Izzy replied.

'_If I didn't already capture them._' He thought. 

"So what's this vow you were talking about?" Misty asked.

"Oh yeah!  I almost forgot. You guys must promise that no matter what, you do not release, trade, or otherwise give away the pokémon that you capture with the master ball." Izzy explained. "As long you avoid doing those things & train the pokémon to be a great fighter, we'll be friends forever." 

"Well, that'll be kinda hard for Ash." Misty said. 

"No way! I never released any of my pokémon!" Ash fought back. 

"Butterfree, Primeape, Pidgeot, Lapras, Charizard, and Squirtle! Don't those names ring a bell!?" Misty yelled. 

'_I… I don't believe my ears. He released ALL of those pokémon!? Is he insane!?_' Izzy thought with wide eyes.

"Hey! I released them for good reasons!" Ash argued. 

"Well, let's hear it, then!" Misty said. 

"Butterfree wanted to mate, I let that guy train Primeape, Pidgeot had to protect its less evolved friends, Lapras had to go back to its family, Charizard is training at the Charicific Valley, and Squirtle went back to the Squirtle Squad!" Ash explained.

"I sure hope that you go back & get some of your pokémon back, especially your charizard." Izzy said. 

"Yeah, me too." Ash replied. 

"Don't count on it though." Misty cut in. 

"Well, at least I didn't get rid of my starmie & horsea!" Ash yelled. 

"How dare you!?" Misty snapped. 

"Do they fight like this ALL the time?" Izzy asked Brock. 

"Yeah. You'll get used to it." Brock said. 

"It'll be over soon, right? I mean, how long can they stay mad at each other?" Izzy asked.

A few hours later…

"Did not!" Ash yelled.

"Did too!" Misty yelled back.

"This has to end! Sadie, use your screech attack." Izzy said. 

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooooooooow!!!" Sadie screamed, which stopped the fight… and busted everybody's eardrums.

After everyone recovered, they noticed that it was almost sunset. 

"We'll have to set up camp." Brock said. 

"Misty, you go get the firewood." Ash said. 

"Go get your own firewood!" Misty snapped. 

"You go!" Ash yelled. 

"No, you go!" Misty yelled back. 

"Wait! I'll go get the wood." Izzy interrupted. It was apparent that he knew another fight was about to occur.

"Ok!" Ash & Misty said at the same time. 

"Come on Sadie. Let's go." Izzy said as he started walking to the trees.

"Meowth!" Sadie yelled as she followed.

"Sadie. Use your Slash attack on those branches." Izzy ordered as he sat on a log. 

"Meow!" Sadie yelled as she jumped up & proceeded to cut down some branches. 

"Now that I'm away from them, I can call Mom." Izzy said as he pressed the button for the phone. He then dialed the number for the castle.

At the castle…

"I'm worried." Said Queen Maureen as she was pacing around on the balcony of their bedroom. 

"Don't worry. Israel's fine." The king said. 

"How would you know? He's never been on a journey before!" The queen yelled. 

"What are you talking about!? He went on a journey two years ago!" King Israel argued. 

"Oh yeah. I forgot!" The queen said.  King Israel sweatdropped.

"_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Phone call! Phone call!_" The phone rang. 

"It's Izzy!" Queen Maureen yelled as she ran to the phone. It rang one more time before she picked it up & Prince Israel appeared on the screen. 

"_Hi Mom! Hi Dad!_" He said. 

"Hi Izzy! How's my baby doing?" The queen asked. 

"_Err… I'm fine. And you?_" Prince Israel said while sweatdropping. 

"Oh, I'm fine. Did you do anything exciting?" Queen Maureen asked. 

"_Nah. I just flew around._" Israel replied. 

"Oh. And that's it for your day?" The Queen asked. 

"_Yeah. What did you do?_" Israel III asked. 

"Oh, I just relaxed today." Maureen replied. 

"_Cool. Well, I gotta go. Bye._" The prince said. 

"Bye Izzy-wizzy. I love you." The queen said in a cute voice.

 "_I love you too._" Israel said & the screen went black.

"You treat him like a little kid." King Israel said. 

"Mind your own business."  Queen Maureen retorted.

Back in the forest…

"Man! I hate it when she does that!" Izzy yelled in disgust. 

"Meow." Sadie said. Izzy looked & right next to the meowth stood a stack of firewood. 

"Good job Sadie. Let's go back to the group."  He said. 

"Meowth." Sadie nodded & she jumped on Izzy's shoulders. He carried the firewood back to the campsite.

When Izzy & Sadie got back, they saw that everybody was setting up camp. Misty got the water, Ash got the marshmallows (For roasting. What else?), and Brock was pitching the tents. 

"Hey guys! I got the firewood." Izzy said. 

"That's great. Put some in that circle of rocks." Brock said. 

"Ok." Izzy said. He went to the circle in the center of the campsite & put in about ten pieces of wood. He put the remaining pieces next to a tree.

"Hey Izzy! If you have a tent, I'll pitch it for you." Brock offered. 

"Thanks. I'll get it for you." Izzy said & he fished into his backpack & pulled out a box. "Here it is."  He handed Brock the box. 

"Ok. I'll be done in a sec." Brock said as he went to a corner of the circle to set up the tent.

There were already three tents by the circle. At the north end of the circle was a red tent, which belonged to Ash. At the south end was a blue tent, which was Misty's. Brock's tent was on the west end. It was orange. On the east end, Brock was setting up Izzy's tent, which was purple.

"Well, it's all done." Brock said. 

"Now we have a complete circle." Ash said. 

"It sure is colorful." Misty said. 

"Thanks again for putting up my tent." Izzy said. 

"No problem." Brock replied. 

"The only thing left to do is light the fire." Misty said. 

"I'll do it with Cyndaquil." Ash said. 

"No, I'll use Vulpix." Brock said. 

"Allow me." Izzy intervened. 

"You have a pokémon that can do it?" Misty asked. 

"Yeah. Go! Golden Master Ball!" Izzy said & his charizard came out of its ball. 

"Wow! He's got a charizard." Ash said. 

"But it looks…different." Brock noticed & he was right.

Izzy's charizard looked much more different than the average charizard. It's a bit bigger than any other charizard & it has these stripes that make it look like a raptor from the Jurassic Park movies.

"Guys, this is my charizard. Charizard. Say 'hi.'" Izzy said. Charizard roared a hello that can be easily confused with the sound a T-rex makes when it's hungry. The group, except for Izzy, shook. "Now Charizard, I know you probably don't like this, but I gotta use your tail flame to light a fire." Charizard nodded. 

"Good boy." Izzy said & he took a stick from the circle of rocks and walked over to Charizard. He put the tip of the stick to Charizard's flame & it sprang to life.  Izzy then put the stick in the circle & the fire started to spread. "I'm proud of ya." Izzy pat Charizard's head. He then called Charizard back to it's master ball.

"That was amazing!" Brock said. "I bet that if Ash tried that on his charizard, he'd get burned to a crisp!" Ash sweatdropped. 

"So where did you train it?" Misty asked. 

"Well, like Ash, I left mine at the Charicific Valley." Izzy explained. "I made sure to come back every month to check up on him." 

"How do you know what gender a pokémon is?" Ash asked. 

"With my pokédex, of course." Izzy said. 

"Did you get it from Prof. Oak?" Ash asked. 

"I got my first one from Prof. Oak. This model was made for me." Izzy replied & he took out his pokédex.

"It looks like mine." Ash said & he too took out his pokédex to compare. 

"Except it's gold." Brock pointed out.

'_Oops! I completely forgot! My pokédex is gold & my master balls are gold & silver too! They'll find me out for sure!_' Izzy thought.

"Are you rich or something?" Misty asked. That knocked Izzy out of his train of thought. 

"Me? I wish!" he replied. "My pokédex & master balls are fake gold & silver." He chuckled nervously. 

"Why would you have your stuff gold & silver plated?" Ash asked. 

"I just want to make people think I'm rich. It's just the way I am. And it looks like it worked." Izzy replied.

'_Yes! My lie worked!_' He thought.

"He sure sounds conceited." Misty whispered to Brock. 

"I know. And I think that stuff is _real_ gold & silver." Brock replied as he took a close look at his master ball. They all suddenly heard a grumbling sound. 

"Maybe it's a hungry snorlax. Or a pack of ursaring." Izzy said as he was arming himself with a master ball. 

"No. It's my stomach." Ash said. Izzy looked & saw that he was holding his stomach. He then fell over.

------------------

Everybody was sitting by the fire. Brock was cooking soup. Pikachu was sitting next to Ash. Togepi fell asleep, so Misty was just holding an egg. Sadie was sleeping on Izzy's lap while he was writing in his journal. 

"There. Done for today." He said as he closed the book. 

"Hey. What's that?" Ash asked. 

"This is my journal." Izzy replied. 

"May I see it?"

"No way!"  Izzy answered. 

"Come on. Just a little peak?" Ash persisted. 

"No!"

"Ash! Don't you know anything!?" Misty yelled. "You're not supposed to read other people's journals!" 

"But Misty, I read your journal & you didn't say anything." Ash argued. Misty blushed.

"You WHAT!?" She lunged at Ash & started beating him up. Brock & Izzy simply laughed at the sight.

Later…

"Dinner's ready!" Brock yelled. After hearing those words, Misty stopped beating up Ash & walked to the fire. 

"Oh, I'm starving." She said. 

"Me too…" Ash said as he crawled over to the fire. He was bruised all over & both of his eyes were black. 

"What is this stuff?" Izzy asked as he looked at the contents of the pot. 

"This is my special soup." Brock replied & he handed Izzy a bowl. "Try it." 

"Ok. Here goes nothing." Izzy said. He dipped his spoon in the bowl, took it out, looked at the spoon, and put it in his mouth. He chewed it & swallowed.

"Well how was it?" Brock asked. Izzy took a while to answer, but the words came to him & he started to float on cloud nine. 

"That was the best thing I ever tasted!" He yelled happily & he sipped the bowl. "Such a delicate harmony of flavors. You must give me the recipe so my coo—I mean my mom can make it." Izzy said. 

"I'm glad you like it. Here's the recipe." Brock said & he handed Izzy a piece of paper. Izzy then stuffed it in his backpack.

After they ate, Ash got up.

"Well, I'm turning in. Good night." He said as he picked up the sleeping Pikachu. 

"Good night." Everyone said. 

"Guess I'm going to bed too." Izzy said & he grabbed Sadie & went to his tent. "Good night." 

"See ya in the morning." Misty said. She looked at Izzy's tent suspiciously. 

"Something wrong?" Brock asked. 

"No. It's nothing. Good night." Misty replied & she picked up Togepi. 

"Good night." Brock replied. He poured water over the fire & stumbled to his tent.

To be continued…

------------------

A/N:

Me: Well, that's that for part 1 of chapter 9.  Hope ya like it so far.

Team Rocket:  We don't! We weren't even in it!

Me:  That's it!  ::A lightning bolt strikes Team Rocket::

Team Rocket: Ouch… XX

Me: Yosh!  =D

Note: I like Team Rocket. It's just that they're great comedy relief!


	10. Get to know us better! Part 2

Team Rocket: ::Blinks::

Me: ::Blinks::

Team Rocket: ::Blinks::

Me: ::Blinks::

Team Rocket: Well!? Aren't you gonna say something!?

Me: Nope. I got nothing to say, so let's get on with part 2 of chapter 9.

--------------------

The Young Master's Quest Ch. 9: Get to know us better! Part 2 

The next day…

"Good morning." Brock said to Izzy as he was getting out of his tent. 

"What are you doing up so early?" Izzy asked. 

"Brock always gets up this early to make breakfast." Misty said as she sat by the fire. 

"Good morning everybody." Ash said as he got out of his tent. 

"Good morning." Everyone else said as Ash went to his spot by the fire.

"It'll be a while before breakfast is ready." Brock said as he put a lid on top of the pot. 

"So where are you from?" Ash asked Izzy. 

"I'm from Platinum City." Izzy said proudly. 

"Is that in Johto?" Misty asked. 

"Yeah. It's my hometown." Izzy replied.

"Hmmmmmm… Let's see." Brock said as he was turning the pages of his field guide. "Ah. Here we are! Ahem, 'Platinum City, the capitol of Johto, is located in the heart of the Johto region. It is the where the royal family lives. The king's oldest son, Prince Israel III, is the rightful heir to the throne of Johto & is the leader of the Platinum City gym.'" Brock read. 

"But I thought there were only eight gyms in Johto." Ash said. 

"Don't worry. The Platinum City gym is an optional gym, meaning that you don't have to battle there if you don't want to." Izzy explained.

"What's the gym leader like?" Ash asked. 

"Well, I never battled him, but I heard stories from the news & from people who battled him."

"Well, what did they say?" Misty asked. 

"I heard from news reports that the prince has won both the Indigo Plateau & Johto leagues on his first try. Some people say that Prince Israel owns every pokémon that has been discovered." Izzy explained.

"Yeah right! No one has EVERY pokémon!" Ash laughed. Izzy got a little mad at that statement, but he still kept his cool. 

"Well, that's what those people said. Anyway, there's more to this story." Izzy continued. "Some say his pokémon are so strong that he wouldn't have to use his most powerful pokémon to win his battles. It's because of this & the fact that Prince Israel constantly tries to find worthy opponents that he hosts tournaments with his gym's badge, the Jeweled Crown Badge, as the prize. Many people attend every tournament, but they all fail miserably. If they don't get defeated in the tournament, Israel finishes them off in the final match." Izzy almost grinned at that last part. 

"Why do so many people want his badge?" Brock asked. 

"They want his badge because if anyone can beat him, he or she will become a pokémon master. Plus, he/she will be able to compete in the Johto league if he or she doesn't have eight badges." Izzy replied.

"Alright! I wanna go & battle him!" Ash yelled with excitement. 

'_You will—soon._' Izzy thought.

"You're not afraid?" He asked out loud.

"No. Why should I be?" Ash asked. 

'_Either he's real brave, really strong, or really stupid._' Izzy thought. 

"Were you paying attention?" Misty asked. 

"Uh, sort of… No." Ash replied. Everyone else fell over.

'_Yep. He's stupid._' Izzy thought. Misty quickly repeated everything he said. Needless to say, she was very much out of breath after that.

"So let's go to Platinum City!" Ash said. Izzy sweatdropped.

"There's just one problem."   

"What?" Ash asked, slightly knowing what Izzy's going to say. 

"There are certain times when Prince Israel leaves Platinum City to find worthy challengers to battle him."

"And this just happens to be one of those times, right?" Misty asked. 

"Right." Izzy answered. 

"How long before Israel returns?" Brock asked. 

"About six months to a year. He usually returns around the time of the annual celebration." Izzy replied. "In the meantime, we should go to the other gyms."  

"Awwww! But I wanna battle him now!" Ash cried. 

'_What a cry baby!_' Misty thought.

"You guys asked me a lot of questions, so it's my turn." Izzy said. 

"Ok. Ask away." Misty said. 

"First off, where are you guys from?" Izzy asked.

'_As if I didn't already know._' He thought. 

"I'm from Pallet Town." Ash said. 

"I'm from Pewter City." Brock said. 

"And I'm from Cerulean City." Misty said. 

"Oh, so you're from Kanto, then?" Izzy asked. 

"Yep." Brock replied. 

"You guys had to have traveled a long way. I'm just curious, what pokémon do you have?" Izzy asked. 

"I'll show you. Poké balls! Go!" Misty yelled as she threw four poké balls.

In a flash, Misty's psyduck, staryu, goldeen, and poliwhirl appeared.  

"Impressive." Izzy said. "Your favorite type must be water, then." 

"Yeah. I love water type pokémon soooo much!" Misty replied while going starry eyed. 

"Right… So, what're your pokémon, Brock?"

"See for yourself. Poké balls! Go!" Brock yelled as he tossed four poké balls & a fast ball. Brock's vulpix, geodude, onix, zubat, and pineco appeared. Shortly after, Pineco exploded. Izzy struggled to avoid laughing. 

"Nice… team."  He said between laughs. "And now Ash, if you would be so kind." 

"Ok. You know Pikachu already." Ash said. 

"Pika!" It gave a little wave.

"And now, poké balls! Go!" Ash said as he tossed three poké balls & a lure ball. Bulbasaur was content, but Izzy couldn't hold his laughter when he saw Cyndaquil sleeping, Totodile dancing, and Chikorita rubbing up against Ash. "Here's my last pokémon. Noctowl! Go!" 

Izzy's laughter soon turned into a gasp when Ash's noctowl appeared in a dazzling display of sparkles. 

"Im-Im-Impossible!" Izzy said while stepping back. "That noctowl's red!" 

"Yeah. Rare, huh?" Ash said. 

"Rare? It's simply amazing! Beautiful even! I've never seen anything like it!" Izzy exclaimed. "It looks so fierce with that red, yet it looks smaller than an average noctowl."

"Well, we showed you our pokémon. How about you show us your's?" Misty asked. 

"Ok. You already met Sadie, Dragon King, Pidgeot, and Charizard." Izzy said.  Sadie meowed while he called out Dragon King, Charizard, and Pidgeot. They bowed to the group of pokémon & trainers. "But you haven't met gyarados! Go!" He tossed a gold master ball. Gyarados appeared & roared a hello to everyone.  Everybody but Izzy & his other pokémon shook in fear.

"Relax. He's harmless. And now, Voldemort! Go!" He tossed a silver master ball & his alakazam appeared.

"So, what do you think?"  Izzy asked. He looked around & saw everybody huddled together in fear. "What's the problem?" he asked. 

"Y-y-you s-said You-know-who's name!" The trainers replied. Izzy fell over. 

"Are you joking!? This is Pokémon! Not Harry Potter! Get up!" He yelled. 

"Look who's talking about this is Pokémon." Misty said. The group got out of the huddle.

They ate breakfast, which was leftovers from Brock's soup. Then they called back their pokémon & packed up their stuff.  They continued on their journey to the Johto League.

--------------------

End of Chapter 9


	11. Time to Check in!

Let's-a go & read chapter 10! Heh, I'm great with these Mario impressions! =D

------------------------

The Young Master's Quest Ch. 10:  Time to Check in!

A few months later…

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Izzy had traveled around Johto, battling gym leaders, other trainers, and Team Rocket. After a terrific battle, Ash has defeated Clair for the final badge. We now join our heroes at the Blackthorn City pokémon center.

"I finally have all eight badges!"  Ash exclaimed. 

"Congratulations."  The rest of the group said. 

"Now I can enter the Johto League."

"Just one thing. Where is the Johto League going to take place?" Misty asked. 

"And when is it going to start?" Brock added & all eyes turned to Izzy. 

"The Johto League competition will take place in three months in Silver Town, at the foot of Mt. Silver." Izzy answered. 

"What'll we do til then?" Ash cried, which made him sound a bit like Stimpy. 

"Why train, of course!" Izzy replied, sounding a lot like a commercial. "We can go to my home in Platinum City & prepare for the league." 

"Great idea! Let's go!" Misty said. After Ash's pokémon were healed, the gang made their way through the woods to Platinum City.

A week or so later…

Ash & co. made their way through the forest & wound up in Turquoise City. There, they saw birthday cakes in windows, balloons all over the place, and pictures of gifts above store windows.

"Looks like the royal celebration has already begun." Izzy said. 

"Yeah. Prince Israel must be returning to Platinum City." Ash said. 

"Hey! Wait a minute! You mean to tell me that the royal celebration is—" Misty started. 

"Prince Israel's birthday." Izzy replied. Everybody else fell over. 

"If it's his birthday, why are there all the decorations?" Brock asked. 

"It's simple." Izzy started another of his explanations. "The royal family of Johto is so well respected, that there is a holiday for every family member's birthday.  One for the king, one for the queen, and one for each of the two princes.  When it's one of the royal birthdays, it's like Christmas minus the snow. Everybody across the land celebrate & exchange gifts. In Platinum City, however, there is a public party in which everyone is invited to come to the castle. And at night, there's fireworks."

"Wow! Cool!" Ash said. 

"Yeah. It's a shame we're here in Turquoise City." Misty said. 

"Oh well, let's go find a hotel." Izzy said. They made their way through the streets to the first hotel they saw which was called 'The Turquoise Plaza.'

A doorman held the front door open for the gang & they walked in. As they walked toward the front desk, they noticed the hall they were in. It was beautiful. The hall was well lit. There were lots of chairs. To their left, the group can see the phones & lots of people talking on them. On their right, there was a mini pokémon center. Nurse Joy was there. Obviously, Brock went nuts at the sight of her. Misty had to drag him by the ear. The trade machines were on the left of the center & the PCs were on the right.

When they reached the front desk, the group noticed that there was a restaurant to their left & the stairway to the rooms were to the right.

"Welcome to the Turquoise Plaza. How may I help you?" The clerk asked. 

"I would like four rooms please." Izzy said. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. We only have two rooms left because of the royal celebration." The clerk replied. 

"Very well. I'll take the two remaining rooms then."

"How will you pay, cash or charge?" The clerk asked. 

"Cash, of course." Izzy replied.  The clerk started typing on a computer. 

"That'll be $200." The clerk said. 

"Ok." Izzy said & he took out not one, but two crisp $100 bills. The other members of the group looked in awe. 

"Here you go." Izzy said as he handed the clerk the money like they were $1 bills. 

"Thank you. The bell hop will show you to your rooms." The clerk said & he rang a bell. After a few seconds, the bell hop appeared. 

"Yes?" He asked. 

"You sure took your sweet time. Take our guests to these rooms." The clerk said as he handed the bell hop the keys. 

"Yes sir. Right away." The bell hop said. "Follow me please."  The group then followed the bell hop to their rooms.

"I can't believe you have that much money."  Misty said. 

"Uhhh… thanks." Izzy blushed. 

"I wonder what rooms we got, anyway."  Brock said. 

"According to the keys, your rooms are the royal suites." The bell hop said. 

"The royal suites!?" Everyone exclaimed. 

"Why, yes. Is that so much of a shock?" The bell hop asked. 

"Oh no. It just took us by surprise. That's all." Ash replied. The group was silent until the bell hop led them to their rooms on the top floor of the hotel.

"Here we are." The bell hop said. "Here are your room keys. Room two hundred fifty is in front of us & room two hundred fifty-one is to the left." He gave Izzy the keys & stuck his hand out, silently asking for a tip. 

"Here. A little something for you trouble." Izzy said as he handed the bell hop a $10 bill from his wallet.

"Thank you sir. Enjoy your stay." the bell hop said & he left.

"You must be real rich to afford the royal suites." Brock said. 

"Uhh… it's nothing, really!  My parents just have high paying jobs!"  Izzy quickly lied. 

"Hey. Don't get so worked up. Come on. Let's get to our rooms." Ash said. 

"Both of the rooms have two beds, so we'll have to decide who goes where."  Brock said.  

"Well, I'll stay with Izzy in room two hundred fifty."  Misty said.  Izzy's face immediately turned bright red. Ash's face was red too—from jealously. 

"Ok. Ash & I will go to room two hundred fifty-one." Brock said. Izzy then handed him the keys to room two hundred fifty-one. He then opened the door to room two hundred fifty and went in, followed by Misty.

"Wow! This room is gorgeous!" Misty said.

The royal suite did indeed have two beds. Both of them had two pillows & was covered with a red & gold blanket.  Above the beds, there was a chandelier. To Izzy & Misty's right was a small kitchen. In front of the beds was a 20 inch TV, with cable, of course. Finally, across from the kids was a balcony that overlooked Turquoise City.

"From the balcony, we can see Platinum City." Izzy said. 

"Cool. Let's see." Misty said & they walked to the balcony. 

"See? There it is." Izzy said as he pointed at the huge city. 

"Looks like we'll have to go through a forest to reach it." Misty replied. 

"Don't worry. We'll only be in there for a day or two." Izzy said. "Let's go & get the others so we could enjoy the festivities." 

"Will we be able to see the fireworks from here?" Misty asked. 

"Sure we will." Izzy replied & they left their backpacks in the room.

Misty knocked on room two hundred fifty-one's door. After a minute or so, Ash answered the door. 

"What is it?" He asked. 

"We were going to go down & enjoy the celebration." Misty said. "You guys coming?" 

"Yeah. Hang on a sec." Ash replied & he closed the door. After a minute, he, Brock, and Pikachu came out. 

"It's about time! Let's go." Misty said and the gang went into the elevator.

"Where should we go?" Ash asked when they got in the elevator. 

"Let's go to the park." Izzy insisted. "There's bound to be something going on there." 

"Sounds good to me." Brock said. They rode the elevator down to the first floor & left the hotel.

------------------------

A/N: 

Me: That's it for this chapter. What is going on in the park? What will become of our heroes? Will Misty make a move on Izzy? 

Misty:  Hey! ::Grabs her mallet::

Me:  Find out next time on The Young Master's Quest!  AHHHH!!! ::runs away::

Quick note: Stimpy is from the old nicktoon, Ren & Stimpy.


	12. Rumble in the Park

Me: Hey guys.

Team Rocket: Yes?

Me:  I was just curious, what's it like to blast off?

Jessie: Here. We'll show ya. ::Snickers:: Hold this. ::Hands me…a BOMB!?::

Me: Err…ok.

James: Then we light it up. ::Applies burning match to fuse::

Me: Somehow, I don't like where this is going.

Meowth: Then… WE SAY GOODBYE!!!

::BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM::

Me:  Let's get on with chapter eleveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!! ::Becomes a star::

------------------------

The Young Master's Quest Ch. 11: Rumble in the Park

When they arrived at the park, Ash & co. noticed a line of people. They went to the end of the line & saw a guy holding up a sign. 

"Excuse me. What's going on here?"  Izzy asked. 

"All these people are lining up to register for our annual royal celebration pokémon tournament. Here are the rules." The guy replied & handed Izzy a piece of paper. 

'_A tournament to honor me? Wow! I didn't know the people of Turquoise City cared this much about me._' Izzy thought. 

"Well, what's it say?" Ash asked.

"Here's what it says." Izzy started. "'Rules for the tournament: All of the participating trainers will be split up into two divisions. After that, two trainers from each division will have a one-on-one battle. If you win, you'll move on. If you lose, you'll be kicked out of the tournament & you'll receive a parting gift. You must use the same pokémon for the entire tournament. Between each battle, you'll be allowed to heal your pokémon.'"

"'When both divisions have one representative left, both trainers will battle for the championship.  The prizes are as follows:  Third place, $25 & a year supply of pokémon chow. Second place, $50 & a porygon. First place, $100 & a free dinner for two at Chez Turquoise, the trendiest, most expensive restaurant in Turquoise City.'"

"Cool! I'm getting in line." Ash said.

"A romantic dinner with a pretty girl? I'm there!" Brock said. 

"Brock, you're an _extremely_ hopeless romantic." Misty sighed. "I'll just watch. Good luck." 

"I'll battle too. It would be nice to get some cash."  Izzy said. 

'_Besides, I wouldn't mind winning that dinner. I'll invite Misty to come with me. Also, this will be a perfect chance to test Ash. If he can beat one of my fun pokémon in a battle, I'll consider him worthy of a gym battle against me. But, if I beat him, he won't even be worth it. I wasted all this time when I could be on my quest to beat all the pokémon leagues in the world._' He thought.

Far ahead from our heroes, a duo of contestants is busy preparing for the tournament. One trainer is wearing a blue hat, sunglasses, a leather jacket, and blue jeans.  The other is wearing a veil & a pink dress. 

"These trainers don't look so tough." The female trainer said. 

"We'll wipe the floor with them!" The male trainer said. 

"Hey! Don't worry about da competition!  Just win thoid place so I can have dat pokémon chow!" Their meowth hissed. 

"Third place? Forget it! I want that porygon to give to the boss as a present!" Jessie replied. 

"Actually, I'm kinda hungry, so I want that dinner!" James protested. 

"Stop thinking with your stomach & take a look at the competition!" Jessie ordered. 

"Ok, ok. Sheesh." James said before muttering to himself, "Madam Fortress Mommy." He left the line & pretended he had to go to the bathroom. 

"Oh, I shouldn't have had those beef burritos for lunch!" He yelled in mock pain while clutching his stomach. He would pass some of the contestants and find out what pokémon they're going to use. 

"I hope Gloom wins." James heard one kid said. 

"My machoke will put all of these fools into submission." Another contestant said. Then he got to the end & saw Ash & co. James immediately bolted back to Jessie & Meowth.

"We've got big trouble!" He said, panting. 

"What is it!?" Jessie asked. 

"It's the twerps! They're going to be in the tournament!"

"Oh great!" Now we have to deal with those kids."

"Hey. Don't worry. Da twerps might lose before we even have ta worry about them."  Meowth said. "And even if we _do_ have to deal with da twerps, we can always do what we like ta do." 

"And what's that?" James asked. 

"Why cheat, dear Jimmy. Cheat." Meowth said. 

"Oooooooo! I simply love cheating." Jessie said. 

"It's so sneaky, underhanded, and just plain mean. Let's do it!" James said.

------------------------

After all the contestants signed up, they lined up in the park's stadium. On a stage in front of them, the organizer of the royal celebration festivities stood up & delivered a few words to the combatants.

"Ladies & gentlemen! Welcome to the sixteenth annual royal celebration pokémon tournament! We are here to celebrate the great Prince Israel's sixteenth birthday the only way we know how—by battling!" The organizer said & the crowd cheered. "We have quite an amazing turnout this year. One hundred competitors are here to honor our great prince!" 

'_One of them being the prince himself._' Izzy thought as he chuckled to himself. 

"So, without further ado, let our great tournament begin!" The organizer said. The crowd roared in anticipation of the incredible battles they're about to see. The competitors then went to the resting area to prepare.

"First up in the eastern division is Brock VS. Izzy!" The announcer said. 

"God! Can't I relax!? Send someone else!" Izzy protested. 

"Get out there now or you'll be disqualified!" The announcer yelled back. 

"OO;;; I'm coming!" Izzy said. When they reached the field, Brock & Izzy just glared at each other. 

"I want that romantic dinner with a pretty girl!" Brock barked. 

"Well, I want the cash!" Izzy replied. 

"Trainers! Begin!" The ref called out. 

"Onix! Go!" Brock yelled, tossing a poké ball. 

"Dragon King! Go!" Izzy said as he tossed his dragonite's master ball. The two pokémon then appeared.

"Onix! Go underground!" Brock ordered. 

"Dragon King! Ice Beam!" Izzy ordered. Onix dug underground just as Dragon King fired his Ice Beam.

"Ha! It missed!" Brock laughed. 

"Take a closer look." Izzy said. Brock took a look at the field & gasped in horror. Dragon King's ice beam _did_ miss, but it successfully froze the entire field!

"Now Dragon King, fly up & wait." Izzy said. Dragon King flew up above the field just as his master ordered.

"Wait for what?" Brock asked himself. 

Just then, Onix busted out from under the frozen field, slightly damaged from the ice. 

"Dragon King! Fire another Ice Beam at Onix!"  Izzy called out. Dragon King fired his Ice Beam. This time, it connected and in seconds, the rock snake was frozen solid.

"Onix has been frozen solid! The winner is Izzy!" The referee said. The crowd cheered as Izzy called back Dragon King. 

'_That was too easy.  I was hoping for more of a challenge._' He thought to himself. 

"Wow. That was a good match."  Misty said from her place in the audience. 

"Toge. Toge." Togepi cooed. The ice was melted to prepare the field for the next battle.

Jessie's first match…

"First up in the Western division is Paula & uhh… Josephine." The announcer said. A girl wearing a white shirt & blue skirt walked into one side of the field and Jessie, still in her disguise, walked to the other side.

"Begin!" The referee yelled. 

"Go! Snubble!" Paula yelled as she tossed a poké ball. Snubble appeared & was ready to battle. 

"A snubble, huh?" Josephine said as she got her poké ball. She was about to toss it when…

"Wobbuffet!" The blue pokémon yelled as it did a salute.

"I'm not using that blue blob!" Josephine yelled as she called back Wobbuffet. "Go!  Arbok!" She tossed her poké ball. Arbok appeared & the battle finally began.

"Snubble! Tackle attack!" Paula yelled & Snubble made a dash for Arbok.

"Arbok! Glare!" Josephine ordered. 

"Charbok!" Arbok hissed as its eyes glowed blue, which made Snubble stop dead in its tracks. 

"Now use your Wrap attack!" Josephine ordered. The snake pokémon slithered around the stunned snubble & tightened its grip on the pokémon. It yelled in pain as Paula called it back.

"The match is over! Josephine wins!" The referee announced. 

"She actually did someting right fer a change."  Meowth said at the stands.

James' first match…

"For the eastern division, it's Jack VS. Mack. Heh, I made a rhyme!" The announcer said. James, in his disguise, walked to one side of the field. Mack, a biker, rode his motorcycle to the other side.

'_What a show off._' James thought. '_Since he's a biker, he'll most likely use a fighting or poison type._'

"Trainers! Begin!" The ref ordered.

"Weezing! I choose you!" Jack said. Weezing came out of its poké ball.

"Poké ball! Go!" Mack yelled as he sent out his pokémon. The poké ball opened, revealing Mack's pokémon.

"Clefairy!" The pokémon yelled. Jack, the ref, and the entire audience fell over.

"Clefairy! Use your metronome!" Mack ordered.

"Weezing! Keep your distance!" Jack said as he got back up. Weezing backed up while Clefairy waved its fingers. After about a minute, Clefairy prepared to attack. It glowed white & blew up.

"Clefairy! Fairy faaaaaaaaaaairy!" It yelled as it flew into the sky & became a star where it disappeared from sight.

"Err… Clefairy used explosion, so Jack wins?" The referee said, confused.

"Wow! Talk about a lucky break." Jack said, sweatdropping.

Ash's first match…

"Now for the western division is Ash & Ronald." The announcer said.

"Trainers! Begin!" The ref called.

"Go! Fearow!"  Ronald yelled. Fearow came out of its poké ball, ready for action.

"Go! Pikachu!"  Ash yelled. Pikachu hopped off his left shoulder & ran to the center of the field.

"Fearow! Drill peck!" Ronald yelled.

"Pikachu! Thunder now!" Ash ordered.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!" Pikachu roared as it shot an impressive Thunder attack at Fearow. 

"Feeeeeeeeaaaaaaarooooooooow!" Fearow squawked in agony and fell on the ground, sizzling like fried chicken.

"Ash wins the match!" The ref said. The crowd roared & applauded. At the door to the waiting area, Izzy was watching the entire battle with interest.

"Hmph! Most impressive. I'll enjoy our battle, Ash Ketchum." He said as he turned on his back on the door. "I'll enjoy it very much."

"Wow! That was the quickest match so far! Ash advances!" The announcer said.

Later…

Izzy, Ash, Jessie, and James fought their way through the tournament, winning match after match (Jessie & James had to cheat a few times). Now, they are battling in the semifinals to decide which two trainers will battle for first place.

"What an exciting tournament!" The announcer started. "We are now at the semifinals. Only four contestants remain. From the eastern division, Izzy & Jack!"  Izzy & James then stepped out. The crowd cheered at them. 

"And from the western division, Ash & Josephine!" The announcer continued. Ash & Jessie came out & the crowd gave them the same treatment as they did for Izzy & James.

"Now then," The announcer started. "In order to decide who gets the third place prize & who gets the runner up prize, the remaining trainers will battle at the same time.  This means that on one field, the two remaining trainers in the eastern division will battle and the remaining western division trainers will battle in another. Will everybody please leave the field." Everybody left the field.

Just as the last person left, the field sunk underground and in its place, two fields appeared next to each other.

When the field change was complete, two referees came out & stood by each field.

"And now, the remaining trainers in the eastern division!" The announcer called out. Izzy & James then stepped out and walked to closest field.

"Now, the remaining western division trainers!" The announcer continued. Ash & Jessie walked to the other field.

"Now then, when the referees start the match, the timers will start counting," The announcer said. On the big screen across from the announcer's booth, a W & an E appeared and underneath them, two timers appeared. "Whoever lasts the longest before losing will win third place."

Everyone on the fields stared at each other with intense determination. Jessie & Ash glared at each other, as did Izzy & James. The spectators & competitors waited anxiously for the referees to start this exciting race/battle.

"Trainers! Begin!" the refs said at the same time.

"Go! Dragon King!"

"Go! Weezing!"

"Go! Pikachu!"

"Go! Arbok!" The trainers called out their pokémon & the timers started counting.

"Dragon King! Use your Ice Beam!" Izzy yelled in the eastern field.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered in the western field. Pikachu & Dragon King fired their attacks at Arbok & Weezing. Weezing got frozen and Arbok got shocked.

"The battle is over!" Both referees yelled. 

"Now, we'll take a look at the times." Announcer said. There were a lot of whispers in the stands as everyone awaited the decision.

"We have the times." The announcer said. "The eastern field match lasted fifteen seconds and the western field match lasted 15.01 seconds. That means that Josephine wins third place, Jack gets the runner up prize, and Ash & Izzy move on to the final match!" There was a roar of cheers & applause.

"Yes! We got da chow!" Meowth yelled & ran from the stands to Jessie. When he got to her, he started licking her face. 

"Tank you fer winning me da food." Meowth purred. Jessie would have normally slammed Meowth to the ground, but she was concentrating on James, who was looking down at the ground. She walked up to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"It's ok James." She said, trying to calm him down. "I know how we can get more than a year supply of pokémon food." She got a mischievous grin. 

"How?" James sniffled. 

"Here's the plan." Jessie started and she whispered her plan to James & Meowth.

------------------------

A/N: 

Me: Well that was a good chapter. What is Team Rocket planning? How did Brock take losing the match?

Brock: ::Eating some bon bons:: How do you think I took it!? ::Cries::

Me: OO;;; Who will win the final match?

Izzy: It's obvious! I'm gonna win!

Ash: Yeah right! I'm gonna wipe the floor with ya!

::Izzy & Ash starts fighting::

Me: OO;;;;;;;;;;;; I'm not even gonna ask anything about Misty. Anyway, tune in next time for The Young Master's Quest!


	13. Izzy VS Ash

The Young Master's Quest Ch. 12:  Izzy VS. Ash

"We will now have the final match. Will everyone please leave the field." The announcer said. Everyone left to wait in the waiting room.

Inside the room, Izzy, Jessie, and James went to the healing machine to heal their pokémon. They put their poké balls in the machine. The poké balls started to flash a rainbow of colors and after a ding, their pokémon were fully healed. Ash had to ask the stadium's Nurse Joy to heal Pikachu.

"The field change is complete. Will the referee please take his place." The announcer said through an intercom. One of the referees from the last match stood up & walked back outside to the field.

"Well ladies & gentlemen, it's time for the final match!" The announcer said. "Presenting eastern division champ, Izzy!" The crowd on one side of the stadium was chanting, "Izzy! Izzy! He's our man! If he can't do it, nobody can!" Izzy came out & waved at the crowd. A couple of girls fainted. 

"I hope Ash destroys him!" Brock said through gritted teeth. 

"Jealous are we?" Misty teased.

"Hmph!" Brock said, folding his arms. 

"And now, western division champ, Ash!" The announcer continued. The other side of the stadium chanted "One, two, three, four! Who do we appreciate? Ash! Ash! Gooooooooooo Ash!" Ash then came out & faced Izzy on the field. The crowd's cheers & chants turned to quiet whispers as the competitors stared at each other.

'_I haven't battled Izzy before. I hope I win._' Ash thought.

'_Ash, please prove yourself worthy of battling me in a gym match._' Izzy thought. '_Though it may mean my first loss, I will get my revenge when we battle in Platinum City._'

"Begin!" The ref yelled.

"Go! Dragon King!" Izzy yelled as he tossed the silver master ball. Dragon King appeared.

"Go! Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Pi kaaa!" Pikachu yelled as it ran into the field.

"Dragon King! Take to the sky!" Izzy ordered. Dragon King took off like a jet & flew into the air.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu fired its attack at Dragon King. 

"Quick Dragon King! Use your Ice Beam!" Izzy called out. 

"Roooaaaar!" Dragon King roared as he fired an Ice Beam at Pikachu. Both attacks collided, creating an impressive light show. The crowd cheered at the spectacle.

'_Pikachu shouldn't be able to fight against Dragon King's attack. He must be holding back._' Izzy thought, then said, "Come on Dragon King! More power! Don't hold back!" Dragon King did as he was told & intensified his attack.

"Hang on Pikachu! You can do it!" Ash said, but Pikachu was struggling against the force of the Ice Beam.

After a few minutes of this display of power, Dragon King's Ice Beam started to freeze Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Pikachu tried to hang on for a little longer, but the attack was too strong & Pikachu lost control. The Ice Beam froze the entire Thunderbolt & sped, full blast, towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Dodge it!" Ash ordered.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said as it ran. Dragon King's Ice Beam missed Pikachu by a hair & made a small stand, which held up the frozen Thunderbolt.

"Wow! That giant ice block looks like a thunder stone! What does this mean for our competitors?" The announcer said. 

'_Hmmmmmmm__… I wonder… Nah!_' Ash thought as he was contemplating the possibility of Pikachu evolving by touching the giant 'thunder stone.'

"Dragon King! Fire a Hyper Beam at that ice block!"  Izzy ordered. Dragon King started to charge energy & then fired the hyper beam at the block. Within seconds, the ice block exploded & the stray lightning from Pikachu's attack flew up to the sky and disappeared. Snow started to fall. 

"Snow? In September?" Ash asked himself. 

'_I always wanted to have it snow on my birthday._' Izzy thought. '_I wonder, how come I've never made Ice Master use its blizzard attack before? Oh well._' 

(A/N: You'll meet Ice Master later in the story. Try to guess which pokémon it is.)

"Now that there's more room to battle. Pikachu! Agility!" Ash ordered.  Pikachu started to speed around the field. All anyone can see is a yellow blur zigzagging around.

"Oh, you think you're speedy, huh? Dragon King! Ice beam!" Izzy ordered. Dragon King fired a chilly Ice Beam at Pikachu. It missed & it made an icy spot on the field.

"Ha! It missed!" Ash gloated. 

"Who said I was aiming for Pikachu?" Izzy asked. "Keep firing, Dragon King!" Dragon King obeyed him & started to shoot his Ice Beam at random spots all over the field. Pikachu was able to dodge every shot.

When there was one spot of unfrozen turf left, Pikachu couldn't run anywhere without slipping on the ice.

"Anybody want a pika-sicle?" Izzy teased. 

"That's not funny!" Ash yelled.

"No, but this will be. Dragon King! Finish it!" Izzy commanded. Dragon King charged up the attack & fired.

"Pikachu! Jump!" Ash yelled. Pikachu jumped up just as the Ice Beam froze the last spot.

"Dragon King! Slam!" Izzy said. Dragon King charged at full speed towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash started. "Jump again!" 

"Again?" Izzy asked, confused by the trainer's order.

Pikachu used a double jump & landed on Dragon King just as he flew under it.

"Dragon King! Don't give Pikachu a piggy back ride! Get it off you!" Izzy ordered. 

The audience laughed as Dragon King sped all over the field in an effort to knock Pikachu off. It did barrel rolls and went into a few dizzying dives, but all methods failed. The audience clapped when they saw that Pikachu stayed clung to Dragon King.

"Enough of this. Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu used its attack. Dragon King roared in pain. 

"Time to fight fire with fire. Dragon King! Fight back with your Thunder attack!" Izzy said.

"What!?" Ash said. "A Thunder attack?"

"Ro ahhhhhh!!!!!" Dragon King's horn sparked & he used his attack. Soon, both attacks ended and both pokémon started to fall towards the ground.

'_There must be a way to end this._' Izzy thought. He looked at the field & noticed the line marking out of bounds and got an idea. 

"Dragon King! Use your Slam attack to knock Pikachu out of the field!" He ordered. Dragon King maintained his balance & flew towards Pikachu to deliver the final blow. 

'_I gotta do something or we'll lose!_' Ash thought, then blurted out, "Pikachu! Thunder attack!"

"Pika," Pikachu weakly started just as Dragon King bashed right into it. "Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!"

Dragon King got shocked & Pikachu got slammed. They both fell, unconscious, to the ground.

When they landed. Izzy felt as if a jolt of lightning had struck him.

'_What's this feeling? I've never felt this way before. Dragon King, my strongest fun pokémon, has fallen to a pikachu. I feel empty. One of my pokémon lost! No. This can't be happening._' He felt a tear drip out from his eyes & down his cheeks.

Everyone was quiet as they waited to see which pokémon will get up. Neither of them did.

"Dragon King & Pikachu are both out of the match! This battle is a draw!" The referee yelled.

"This is amazing! For the 1st time ever, we have two champions, Ash & Izzy!" The announcer said. The crowd was hushed as the two trainers ran to their pokémon.

"Poor Dragon King. I'm so sorry for putting you through this." Izzy said as he was fighting back his tears.

"Pikachu. I'm proud of you. Get some rest." Ash said.

There came a lone clap from the crowd. Ash & Izzy looked up and around for the source of the sound. They saw someone standing. It was Misty. Another person stood up & started clapping. Then another & another until the entire stadium was standing and cheering for Ash & Izzy. Both trainers looked around themselves & then at each other. Their faces showed both anger & happiness. They then shook hands.

"Good match." Ash said.

"Same to you." Izzy said.

'_That was my first tie._' He thought. '_Ash, I consider you worthy of battling me for the Jeweled Crown Badge._'

--------------------------------

"And now, we will present the winners of the tournament." The announcer said. "Since we have two champions, they will share the first place prize, Josephine will get the second place prize, and Jack will get the third place prize!"

"Did ya hear that!?" Meowth asked in the waiting room. 

"We get the porygon…" Jessie started.

"And we get the years supply of pokémon food." James finished. 

"Well, what are ya waitin' fer!? Go git ya prizes!" Meowth ordered as he pushed Jessie & James out into the field. They walked to the podium, collected their prizes, and ran away.

"Ok. We got da goods. Now let's git on with da plan." Meowth said.

"Right." Jessie & James said as they took off their costumes & were once again in their Team Rocket uniforms.

"Will the champions please get their prizes." The announcer said. Ash & Izzy, who were tending to their pokémon, went to accept their prizes.

"Here are your trophies." The organizer said as he handed them their gold trophies. They were a gold cup with a handle on each side and a gold poké ball on top.  "Now which prize do you want?"

"I'll take the free dinner." Izzy said immediately.

"I guess I'll take the money then." Ash said. The festival organizer handed the trainers their prizes.

"That's it for the tournament we hope to see you next year." The announcer said. Everyone started to leave, except for Ash & pals.

"That match was amazing!" Misty said.

"Yeah. Thanks for getting the entire stadium to cheer for us." Ash said.

"Oh. You noticed." Misty blushed.

"Well, let's go to the pokémon center." Izzy said as he was holding up Dragon King's master ball.

"Hold it!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Is that who I think it is?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah." Brock sighed. Everyone looked up and saw the meowth balloon.

--------------------------------

A/N:

How will Team Rocket battle our heroes? Will they actually win for once? What will become of the porygon they won? Find out in the next chapter of The Young Master's Quest!


	14. Prepare for trouble! Again?

The Young Master's Quest Ch. 13: Prepare for trouble! Again?

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie started.

"Make it double!" James continued.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth & love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth cheered.

"What do you want!?" Ash asked.

"Duh! To steal your pokémon, of course!" James said while tossing a net over Dragon King & Pikachu. Team Rocket then started to pull up the net.

"How dare you try to steal my Dragon King!? Charizard! Go!"  Izzy hissed as he tossed Charizard's master ball. "Charizard! Burn the net!" He ordered when Charizard came out. The fire type used a Flamethrower on the net. It broke and Dragon King & Pikachu started to fall.

"Charizard! Grab Dragon King!" Izzy said. Charizard caught up to the descending Dragon King & held on to him. When they got back on the ground, the trainer called back Dragon King.

"Bulbasaur! Use your Vine Whip to catch Pikachu!" Ash said as he tossed Bulbasaur's poké ball. Bulbasaur came out & wrapped its vines around Pikachu & handed it to Ash.

"Now to finish the job. Charizard! Flamethrower attack!" Izzy yelled. Charizard flew back up in the air & fired its attack at Team Rocket's balloon.

"I guess this is it. Everybody ready?" James asked as he put on a parachute, Meowth put on a helmet, and Jessie grabbed her… hair & makeup kit? James & Meowth just gave her a strange look.

"What!? I'll just die if I don't have my usual five pounds of makeup on everyday!" Jessie cried out. The two males of the group just sighed. 

"Those little twerps always beat us!" Jessie snarled.

"Yeah. So what else is new?" Meowth replied. 

"At least we got those prizes." James said in a reassuring tone.

"Wobbuffet!" The blue blob of a pokémon said as it popped up & saluted Team Rocket.

"Ugh…" Jessie sighed. She was about to call back Wobbuffet when she got a brilliant idea.

"Wobbuffet! Perfect timing!" She yelled with glee.

"There's a first." Meowth pointed out.

"Shut up. Wobbuffet! Counter attack!" Jessie ordered. Wobbuffet glowed red as the stream of fire came closer to the balloon. It bounced off Wobbuffet's shield & became a fireball—which was aimed at Charizard. The fire ball was hurled at the fire pokémon. 

"Dodge it!" Izzy commanded.

The fire ball missed Charizard—and was heading towards Misty!

"Misty!" Everyone yelled.

'_I got to help her._' Izzy thought.

"Voldemort! Go!" He said while tossing a master ball. His alakazam then appeared in front of Misty.

"Voldemort! Use your confusion! Quick!" Izzy blurted out. Voldemort glowed blue & the fire ball was bounced back towards Team Rocket.

"Wobbuffet! Counter attack!" Jessie commanded. Wobbuffet glowed red and sent the ball of fire back at Voldemort.

"Confusion!" Izzy said.

"Counter!" Jessie hissed. This went on for a few minutes before Brock cut in.

"How about we attack to distract Wobbuffet?" He suggested to Ash.

"Good idea." Ash said and he & Brock went to opposite sides of the makeshift tennis match.

"Now, we just have to wait for the right moment." Brock said.

The fire ball was bounced back by Wobbuffet.

"Confusion!" Izzy ordered.

The fire ball was then sent back.

"Now!" Brock yelled.

"Bulbasaur! Razor leaf!" Ash called out. Bulbasaur fired a flurry of leaves at Team Rocket.

"Wobbuffet! Counter!" Jessie said. The leaves were sent back, but Ash & Bulbasaur dodged them.

"Vulpix! Flamethrower!" Brock ordered while tossing a poké ball. Vulpix then popped out & fired its attack at Team Rocket.

"Wobbuffet! Counter again!" Ordered Jessie. The Flamethrower was bounced into the sky.

"What's those twerps' problem!? Trying to interrupt our battle!" Jessie hissed (She's real good at hissing, isn't she?).

"AHHHHH!!!!! Da fireball's right there!" Meowth said.

"We're toast!" James said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Our favorite trio yelled as the fire ball finally hit its target & sent them flying.

"I would've won that battle if it wasn't for those two twerps interfering!" Jessie roared.

"Yeah right. You was bound to mess up eventually." Meowth said.

"What!?" Jessie yelled & she started pummeling Meowth.

"At least the twerps won't take our rare pokémon from us." James said.

"It's our lucky day & we're blasting off again!" Team Rocket yelled as they became a star.

"Thank God that's over!" Izzy yelled as he called back Voldemort & Charizard.

"Yeah." Ash & Brock said sighed as they returned their pokémon as well.

"Izzy! You saved my life!" Misty yelled as she hugged Izzy a little too tight.

"No problem!" Izzy struggled to say.

"How can I repay you?" Misty asked.

"You can start by letting me go!" Izzy replied. His face was blue.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Misty said as she let Izzy out of her kung foo grip. He fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"I can finally breathe!" He said while inhaling deeply.

"Are you ok?" Misty asked.

"Yeah." Izzy said while getting up. "Since we're leaving for Platinum City tomorrow, would you like to come with me to Chez Turquoise for dinner tonight?" He asked as the group was walking out of the park.

"I'll go with you, but what about the fireworks display? And what about Togepi?" Misty asked.

"We can see the fireworks from the restaurant & you can take Togepi with us. Pokémon eat for free." Izzy reassured her.

"Let's go to the pokémon center, you love birds." Ash said, witnessing the scene. Misty & Izzy blushed.

--------------------

A/N:

Me: Oooooooooh! Izzy made the 1st move. I didn't see that one coming!

Misty: I KNEW you were going to mention that! --''

Me: So Misty, what are ya gonna name the kids? ::Laughs::

Misty: Grrrrrrrr…

Me: Anyway, how will the date go? Will there be a hot time in the hotel room afterwards? ::Misty starts to chase me with her mallet:: Tune in—::WHAM!::—next time—::WHAM!::—for the next chapter—::WHAM!::—of The Young Master's Quest! ::WHAM!::


	15. The “Date”

The Young Master's Quest Ch. 14: The "Date"

Later at the hotel…

"Ready to go?" Izzy asked. He was in a snazzy tuxedo.

"Just a sec!" Misty called from the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later, wearing a blue dress.

"How do I look?"

"You look stunning." Izzy replied. He felt his face glow red.

"We better get going." Misty said as she picked up Togepi from her bed.

"Right. Let's go Sadie." Izzy said. Sadie, who was also resting, got off of her trainer's bed & walked up to him. He picked her up & instantly, Sadie was purring.

They went down the elevator & out the hotel. When they got outside, Izzy called for a cab. When one showed up, they went inside.

"Where to?" The driver asked in a gruff voice.

"To Chez Turquoise." Izzy said. The cab then sped off to the south side of town.

When the cab reached its destination, Izzy & Misty stepped out.

"That'll be five bucks." The driver said. Izzy handed the driver the money & the taxi drove off.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Misty exclaimed.

Chez Turquoise was indeed huge. It looked a lot like a night club. It was five stories tall. There were two spotlights at the entrance. There was a bouncer at the door & the place even had valet parking!

"The first floor is the actual restaurant. The rest of the floors are dance floors." Izzy explained.

"Cool! Let's go!" Misty said, dragging Izzy along.

"Where do you think you're going?" The bouncer asked as Misty & Izzy got to the door. He was your typical big brute with brains the size of a peanut.

"Duh! We're going inside for a bite to eat!" Misty replied.

"Not unless you're on the list!" The bouncer barked.

"Wait! I have a coupon for a free dinner." Izzy said and he flashed the coupon he won from the tournament.

"Hmmmmmmm…" The bouncer hummed as he inspected the coupon. "Ok. You're allowed to go in. Remember to keep your friend's big mouth shut in the future."

"What!?" Misty yelled. She was about to attack when Izzy grabbed her from behind.

"Right." Izzy said.

"Did you hear what he said!? Why I oughta! You big baboon!" Misty yelled even more insults while Izzy dragged her inside.

"Misty. Chill out before you make him mad." He said. His face was flushing red with embarrassment.

When they got inside, Misty & Izzy were treated to classical music & the sound of people talking.

"May I help you?" A man in a suit asked.

"We would like to be seated." Izzy said.

"Right. How many in your party?" The host asked.

"Four." Izzy replied.

"Are the other two in your party people or pokémon?" The host asked.

"Pokémon." Izzy said.

"Ok. Smoking or non smoking?" The host asked.

'_What is this? Twenty questions?_' Misty thought.

"Non smoking." Izzy replied.

"Very well. Follow me please." The host said.

'_Took long enough!_' Misty thought as she & Izzy followed the host.

When they got to their table, which was by a window that faced Platinum City, Izzy & Misty sat down.

"A waiter with be with you shortly." The host said as he handed the two a menu. He then left.

"This is a nice restaurant, huh?" Izzy asked.

"Yes. It's beautiful." Misty answered. "There sure are a lot of trainers here." She looked around. The place was packed. There were two kids at the table across from them. A sandshrew & a squirtle were with them as well. And in the table in front of her, there was an abra & a larvitar with two other kids.

"Yeah. It's like what the rules to the tournament said. This place is real popular." Izzy said. They were quiet as they looked at their menus.

"I think I'll have the lobster special. What'll you have Sadie?" Izzy asked. Sadie looked at the menu & then put a paw on her choice. "So you want the caviar, then?" Sadie nodded.

"Ok. Did you decide what you wanted, Misty?" Izzy asked.

"I guess I'll have the steak. What do you want, Togepi?" Misty replied.

"Toge! Toge! Priiiiiiiiiii!" It said as it pointed at the menu. 

"When are you gonna grow up!?" Misty yelled.

"What? What did Togepi order?" Izzy asked.

"It ordered what it always orders—the kids meal." Misty replied. Izzy snickered.

"What's so funny?" Misty asked.

"Misty, Togepi's a growing pokémon. Let it have whatever it wants. It'll grow into the big kid foods someday." Izzy replied.

"Hi. Welcome to Chez Turquoise. What would you like?" A waitress asked as she walked up to the table.  Izzy & Misty then ordered their food.

"Alright. I'll be back with your orders." The waitress walked away, leaving the two trainers to their thoughts.

'_This stinks!_' Izzy thought while looking out the window towards his hometown. '_I asked Misty out for dinner because I wanted to use the coupon. I hope she doesn't think I like her like that. Misty really isn't the person I would want to settle down with. Ick! Can you imagine, ME & Misty!?_' He suddenly got a very bad thought in his mind.

::Izzy's day dream (Or should it be night dream?)::

_"How do I look?" Queen Misty asked as she was trying on a blue & green gown._

_"Err… You look lovely?" A servant replied, not even looking at her._

_"Hey! You're not even looking at me! Guards! Take this traitor to the guillotine!" Misty yelled._

_"No! Anything but the guillotine! I have eight kids to look after!" The woman pleaded._

_"Hey. So do I. I just have my husband take care of the kids." Misty replied, pulling a string, which raised a curtain, revealing King Israel III changing, feeding, and playing with eight smelly, dirty, and hungry babies._

_"Please kill me." The king said as the dream ended with Izzy shaking his head hard._

'_Yuck! No, thanks!_' He continued looking out the window. '_Still though, when we get to Platinum City, I'll have to tell them everything._'

Across the table, Misty was lost in her own thoughts.

'_I'm glad Izzy decided to invite me & Togepi to dinner. But I just don't like him like that. I'm pretty sure he does though._' She thought.

She suddenly remembered the day when she & Izzy met. When he kissed her hand. When he lent her his headphones to listen to music, although that was really done to protect the guys' eardrums from exploding. Then she fast forwarded to earlier today, when Izzy saved her from the fireball. Then her attention turned to him, the boy who was so nice to her, who got her out of harm's way. He was her knight in shining armor. And yet, she doesn't have those feelings for him. She only has feelings for the boy her knight battled in the championship today. 

'_Maybe I should act like I like him so that I won't hurt his feelings. I'll let him down gently._'

Izzy was petting Sadie.

'_I better keep up this act so that Misty wouldn't be mad at me._' He thought.

The waitress came a few minutes later with the food. Everybody ate their fill.

A little later…

"Man! That was delicious!" Izzy said.

"Meowth." Sadie sighed while patting her belly.

"That was the best steak I've ever had." Misty replied.

"Toge priii…" Togepi said in its sleep. Izzy gave a small chuckle at the sleeping pokémon.

"I think Togepi's gonna have a nice sleep tonight." He said. Misty nodded. "Do you want some dessert?"

"Sure." Misty replied.

"Excuse me." Izzy said as their waitress passed them.

"Yes? Do you need something?" The waitress asked.

"What kind of dessert do you have?" Izzy asked.

"We have fifty flavors of ice cream & many pastries to choose from." the waitress replied.

"Ok. I'll have rocky road ice cream on a cone." Izzy said.

"And I'll have vanilla ice cream in a cup." Misty said.

"Ok. I'll be back with your snacks shortly." The waitress said & she left.

Izzy looked out the window again.

'_That's strange. The fireworks display should have started by now._' He thought.

"Uhhh… Izzy, it's kinda late. Don't you think they should've started the fireworks display?" Misty asked.

'What is she? A mind reader?' Izzy thought.

"Yeah. It usually does start at about the same time every year." He replied.

(A/N: If anyone's wondering, it's 10:00PM.)

"Maybe there's something about it on the news." Misty said. Izzy took out his poké gear & pressed the TV button. The TV turned on & a newscaster appeared on the screen.

"_…In other news tonight, the king & queen of Johto cancelled the royal celebration festivities in the capitol. When asked why, they said this._" The screen then went to a recording of earlier today at a press conference.

"_Your highness, why have you & the king cancelled the celebration of your oldest son's birthday?_" A news reporter asked.

'_Yeah Mom. Why?_' Izzy thought.

"_We didn't cancel the party. We're just postponing it until he comes back to Platinum City._" Queen Maureen replied.

"_And just where is your son at?_" A second reporter asked.

'_Oooh! I would just LOVE to hear what excuse they're gonna make!_' Izzy thought bitterly.

"_Err… He's on vacation. He should return soon._" King Israel Jr. replied.

"Hmph. So that's why there aren't any fireworks." Izzy said as he turned off his poké gear.

'_Man! It would've been perfect if they still had the fireworks show, at least!_' He thought.

"Yeah. It's a shame. I hope he comes back before we get there." Misty said.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure he'll pop up soon." Izzy reassured. A small smirk was starting to reveal itself on his lips. The waitress then came & gave the kids their ice cream.

After dessert, Izzy left the coupon & a tip (This time, it was actual money). They then carried their sleeping pokémon back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel…

"Well, here we are." Misty said as they reached Room two hundred fifty. "Thank you for inviting me & Togepi to dinner."

"No problem. I'm sorry the king & queen cancelled the fireworks display." Izzy replied.

"It wasn't your fault. I had a nice time." Misty said.

"Really?" Izzy asked.

"Really." Misty replied & she kissed Izzy on the cheek. "Good night." She went in the room. Izzy was blushing madly.

"Duh… Good night." He blurted out and he started moving around like a goof towards the elevator.

'_Wow! She really likes me. Well, I better get some sleep._' Izzy thought as he continued to walk like an idiot. '_Now where's the room at?_' He then stopped dead in his tracks. '_Hey! Wait a minute. How can I forget?_' He then ran back to room two hundred fifty. Izzy knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Misty asked as she opened the door.

"Uh yea. Umm… Did you forget something?" Izzy replied.

"No. What could I be forgetting?" Misty asked.

"Oh I don't know… Like we're staying in the same room!" Izzy yelled.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that!" Misty said & she let Izzy in the room.

-----------------------

A/N:

The story's starting to get real romantic, eh? Tune in for the next chapter of The Young Master's Quest!


	16. Disaster strikes!

The Young Master's Quest Ch. 15: Disaster strikes!

After he changed into his normal clothes, Izzy went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Misty asked.

"I'm going to get a soda. You want one?" Izzy replied.

"No, thanks. Why don't you just grab a soda out of the fridge?" Misty asked.

"Don't you know how expensive it would be if I grabbed just one soda? Or if I ordered room service?" Izzy replied. "I would rather pay 75¢ for a can of soda than $5. Thank you very much!" And with that, he left the room with Sadie, who was awake.

A few minutes later…

"…Ok. Bye Mom." Izzy said as he hung up the phone on his poké gear. "Now to get that soda."

Izzy was on a balcony overlooking the hotel lobby.  He looked to his left & saw a vending machine. He reached into his pocket for change while approaching the machine.

"Awww man! I don't have any change!" He exclaimed before snapping his fingers. "I know! Sadie. Use Pay Day."

"Meow." Sadie nodded & she started spinning around. She went faster & faster until she was a mini tornado. First, a gold Sacajawea dollar flew from the tornado. Then came a silver dollar. And soon, lots of coins were flying all over the place.

"Ok Sadie. That's enough." Izzy said. Sadie stopped spinning & she was panting heavily. "Are you alright?"

"Meowth!" Sadie yelled & she gave Izzy a grin. He was still concerned about his pokémon, but he pushed the thought to the back of his head & got back to the task at hand.

There was a ton of change on the floor. Izzy picked up as much as he could & put the change in his pocket. He then walked up to the soda machine & made his choice on what he wanted to drink.

"Ahh! Cherry coke! My favorite." Izzy said as he took a sip of his soda. "Let's go back to the room."

-----------------------------

At a different part of the hotel, Ash & Pikachu were walking.

"That was a great swim, eh Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu!" The pokémon nodded.

Suddenly, they saw something down the hall.

"Look! It's Meowth! Probably trying to steal our pokémon again. Let's get him!" Ash said. Pikachu jumped and dashed at Meowth who, strangely enough, was walking on all fours.

"Piiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuu!!!" The yellow mouse pokémon unleashed a massive electric attack.

"Hey Sadie, why'd you stop?" Izzy asked. Just then, the attack came into view. It took all of Sadie's strength to push her master out of the way before the attack struck the cat pokémon. 

"Roowwwwww!!!" Sadie yelled in pain.

"Umm… Oops." Ash said as he & Pikachu ran for it.

When the attack ended, electricity crackled everywhere.

"What was that all about?" Izzy looked around and found Sadie. "Sadie! What happened to you?" Sadie looked like she was unconscious. Her body was burned all over.

"Who would do such a thing?" The mentally shocked trainer asked. Izzy looked down the hall and saw Ash & Pikachu running toward the elevator.

"I can't believe he would do that… to my own pokémon." He said, his voice trembling with anger & sorrow.

'_The pokémon center's closed so I can't take Sadie to get healed until tomorrow._' Izzy thought as he carried Sadie to his & Misty's room. '_I'll deal with **him** tomorrow._' He passed room two hundred fifty-one & went inside room two hundred fifty.

Misty was already asleep with Togepi beside her when Izzy got in the room. He put Sadie on his bed. He then took out his pokédex. Izzy faced it at Sadie & pressed a few buttons. Sadie's stats were then displayed.

'_According to this, Sadie has ten HP left, so she hasn't fainted yet. She's also been paralyzed. I hope there's something useful in the backpack._' Izzy thought and he went into the aforementioned backpack. He pulled out a gold spray bottle.

'_All right! Mom got me Full Restore!_' Izzy sprayed the entire contents of the bottle on Sadie & looked at the pokédex again. Sadie's HP meter filled up & her paralysis disappeared, but she was still black all over.

'_If Sadie's fully recovered, why does she still look injured?_' He sighed. '_I guess I still have to take her to the pokémon center tomorrow. At least she's sleeping peacefully._' Izzy took out his journal & went to the suite's desk. He started writing under the light of a reading lamp.

-----------------------------

A/N:

Oh poor Sadie! What will become of her? How will Izzy get revenge against Ash? Will anything else happen before the night is over? Find out in the next chapter of The Young Master's Quest!


	17. Misty finds Out

::Sniff:: That last chapter was so short, but also sad! ::Cries:: Just start the next chapter! ::Runs off to get a hanky::

------------------------------

The Young Master's Quest Ch. 16: Misty finds Out

Three hours later…

Misty was tossing & turning. She woke up & tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't because of the reading lamp. Misty groaned & looked around for the source of the light. She saw Izzy hunched over the desk.

"Hey Izzy, turn off the light." she said. Izzy didn't respond.

"Did ya hear me? I said 'turn off the light!'" Misty yelled. Izzy still didn't respond. She then got off her bed and walked toward Izzy.

When she got to him, Misty noticed that he was asleep.

'_So that's why he didn't hear me._' Misty thought. She was about to turn off the light when something caught her eye. A book that was lying by Izzy's head.

'_This must be his journal._' Misty thought as she picked it up. She wanted to put it back where it was. She just wanted to close it & go back to sleep, but something in her mind decided against it. She was compelled to read. It was opened to the latest entry.

It said this:

_Sept. 19, 2001_

_What a horrible birthday I had today! But first, the beginning. We arrived at Turquoise City right in time to celebrate my birthday. Of course, I had to conceal my happiness. The group would've noticed something suspicious. Anyway, we decided to stay at the Turquoise Plaza. I've been here before, so I had no problem ordering a room. Actually, I had to get just two rooms because the hotel was mainly booked, thanks to the celebration. I was greatly surprised when I found out that I accidently ordered the royal suites. There were two beds in each room, so we decided that Brock & Ash go in one room and Misty & I go in another. To say I was blushing at the time would be an understatement. _

_Moving on, we decided to go to the park that was a few blocks from the hotel to see if anything was going on for the celebration. There was a tournament going on. Ash, Brock, and I decided to enter. I knew that I was going to make it to the finals, so I made a really weird bet with myself. That if Ash can get to the finals and beat one of my fun pokémon, he will be allowed to face me in a gym battle. But, if he couldn't make it to the finals or beat me, then it wouldn't be worth it to battle him when we get to Platinum City._

_Anyway, he made it to the finals. The battle with Ash was spectacular! He fought so courageously. At the end of the match, Dragon King & Ash's pikachu knocked each other out, resulting in me getting my first tie ever. _

_I must say, I was dumbfounded when the match ended. It wasn't the fact that it was my first tie, but that Ash actually managed to knock out ONE of MY pokémon! There's no way that Ash was able to defeat one of my strongest pokémon! Also, I got a really odd feeling inside of me when I witnessed Dragon King fall. I can't really explain it. It was kind of an empty feeling. I hope that I never experience that feeling ever again. I acknowledged Ash's performance & decided that he is worthy of a gym battle with me.  _

_We had to choose which one of us gets $100 or a free dinner at Chez Turquoise as the first place prize. Ash took the cash & I took the free dinner coupon. After the awards ceremony, Team Rocket attacked us (again!). We won, of course._

_Later that night, I decided to use my coupon to take Misty to dinner. It was alright, I guess. Before dinner ended, we were going to watch the fireworks display that occurs every year on my birthday, but Mom & Dad had cancelled the royal celebration at home because I wasn't there. I was really mad at them. I mean, can't I have a nice moment with one of my friends who happens to be a girl!?_

_But that wasn't the worst part! Back at the hotel, I had Sadie use Pay Day so I can get a soda. On the way back to the suite, that jerk Ash & his pikachu attacked Sadie! I was crushed. Why in the world would he of all people attack an innocent pokémon like Sadie!? Was it out of jealously for Misty? If so, he can have her! I never liked her like that, anyway. Not just that, but how in the heck did that pikachu fry my poor Sadie!? She was at level one hundred! That pikachu should have been inferior! _

_I ran back to the hotel room with Sadie in my arms (the hotel's and the Turquoise City pokémon centers were closed). When I got there, Misty was sleeping, which was good. I didn't need her seeing me like this. I laid Sadie on my bed & gave her some medicine. Even though she was fully healed, she still looked badly damaged. So I'm going to take her to the city's pokémon center tomorrow. Maybe I should have gotten a soda out of the fridge in the room, after all. I mean, I was able to afford it. After all, I am a member of the royal family of Johto._

_Well, I'm going to sleep. I just want to forget about today. This was the worst birthday I ever had. UU_

"Ash attacked Izzy's meowth?" Misty asked herself silently. She looked in the direction of Izzy's bed and there was Sadie, sleeping, but she DID have the damage from the attack.

"And what did he mean by 'she was at level one hundred?' And he's a member of Johto's royal family?" She flipped through the pages to hopefully find some answers.

_April 10, 2001_

_I can't believe what disrespect I went through today! First at school, this little punk named Jeff challenged me to a battle at the middle of lunch. I won, of course. Then at the gym, I was hosting a tournament & the winner faced me in a match. Once again, King Mewtwo & the rest of my pokémon successfully defended my badge. When the match ended, the challenger revealed himself as Gary Oak, the new leader of the Viridian City gym in Kanto. _

_The fool practically dared me to find some kid named Ash Ketchum. I had no idea who this Ketchum kid was, so I asked Sean to tell me about him._

_It seems that Ash Ketchum once defeated a dragonite & saved the world. I don't know about this whole "saved the world" business, but someone who could take out a dragonite must be a strong trainer. Perhaps this trainer is the one I've been looking for; a trainer who can defeat me in a battle & be known forever as a pokémon master._

_At the castle, Mom got a backpack prepared for me. I probably forgot to mention this, but I'm going to start a new journey tomorrow. I'll be champion of every pokémon league in the world! But first, I think I'll deal with this Ketchum kid._

_See ya!_

'_No way! This can't be true!_' Misty thought as she turned to the next page.

_April 11, 2001_

_Today, I left home to search for Ash Ketchum. I flew on Pidgeot to Turquoise City. I had no idea where to look for this kid, let alone what he looks like. So at the pokémon center, I called Sean to see if he found out anything new on Ash._

_Sean told me that Ash is traveling to Goldenrod City, but he couldn't tell me what he looks like. So I went to Goldenrod City to wait for Ketchum._

_At the entrance to the city's pokémon center, I accidently knocked over a bunch of people when Pidgeot was landing. I didn't have time to apologize to them. I had to find Ash!_

_I called Prof. Oak to see if he had a picture of Ash. He showed me a picture of some kids. It was Ash & two of his friends. That was when I realized that the kids I knocked over with Pidgeot WERE Ash & his group. I think I saw that girl before, but I didn't recall meeting her._

_When Pidgeot was fully healed, I went to pick it up. But I bumped into someone (I had my eyes closed)._

_When I opened my eyes, I saw that girl that hangs out with that Ketchum kid. She's nice looking, but she doesn't give me that weird feeling that Jasmine, the Olivine City gym leader, gave me._

_I tell you, when I first battled Jasmine, that warm, fuzzy feeling, I got almost prevented me from winning the battle & the Mineral badge. I think that's one of the reasons why I became a gym leader; so that I can be on the same page as her. But I just don't understand why I got that feeling! Maybe I was sick of something._

_Anyway, the girl introduced herself as Misty. I was shocked! This couldn't be the same girl I battled a year or two ago for the Cascade badge! She sure has grown up._

_I apologized for the mix up with Pidgeot. I introduced myself as Izzy, my fake name. Well, it wasn't really my fake name. Mom decided to use it as my nickname. After that, I introduced myself to Ash & Brock. I kept asking myself, "Why would two of Kanto's gym leaders want to go traveling with some kid?" Anyway, I asked if I could travel around with them. Hey! If two of Kanto's gym leaders can travel with some kid, why can't a Johto gym leader? They said yes._

_Later, in a forest outside of Goldenrod City, two people from Team Rocket showed up. I was kinda terrified. I wasn't even gone a day and these weirdos are already trying to steal my pokémon! They do have a cool motto though. Well, they weren't going for my pokémon. At first, they were going after Ash's pikachu. One thing that's so amazing about those guys is that they have a talking meowth. I wish Sadie can talk._

_Team Rocket would've gotten away with Pikachu if it wasn't for Dragon King using his Hyper Beam. He blasted them into the sky. Unfortunately, I think I made them go after me instead of Ash now. Oops._

_Moving on, I got Sadie to untie Ash & the others. Then I gave them each one of my master balls as a symbol of our friendship. I don't know why I did it though. I wouldn't have done with anybody else—not even Sean._

_Anyway, I made a vow with them: That as long as they don't trade, release, or give away the pokémon that they catch with the master ball, we'll be friends forever._

_Write to ya later!_

Misty closed the journal and tears swelled up in her eyes.

'_Izzy is really Prince Israel. But why did he lie to us like that?_' She thought.

Misty put the journal where it was and went to sleep. Her mind full of questions & sorrow.

------------------------------

A/N:

Ooooooooooh! Busted! What will Misty do now that she knows Izzy's secret? Find out next time on The Young Master's Quest!


	18. Of Team Rocket & Flashbacks

The Young Master's Quest Ch. 17: Of Team Rocket & Flashbacks

The next day…

The sky was cloudy as the gang left the hotel in silence to go to the pokémon center. Izzy was holding Sadie, Misty was holding Togepi, who was sleeping, and Pikachu was on Ash's right shoulder. When they got to the dirt road leading to the center, our favorite trio showed up, again.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"Not this again! I'm not in the mood today!" Izzy roared, which surprised everybody.

'_He usually likes to see Team Rocket._' Misty thought. The trio in question then walked out into the open.

"Oooooooh! Not in the mood, are you?" James started.

"Well, git in da mood!" Meowth finished.

"I'm not in the mood today!" Izzy repeated.

"Well, that's too bad! I want that dragonite!" Jessie hissed.

"I've heard enough. Pikachu!" Ash started, but Izzy interrupted him.

"No. This is my fight."

"But Izzy." Ash started.

"But nothing!" Izzy yelled. "Alright you three freaks! It's time for destruction!" He then walked to Misty. "Please hold Sadie for me."

"I'll take care of Sadie for you." Ash said.

"Hmph! _You_?" Izzy said, turning towards Ash. "After last night, forget it! I don't want Sadie near you or that Pikachu!" He said coldly. Misty let Brock hold Togepi & she took Sadie from Izzy. Izzy then walked toward Team Rocket.

"All pokémon! Go!" He tossed the five master balls between him & Team Rocket. His pokémon then appeared.

"Arbok & Wobbuffet! Go!" Jessie said as she tossed her poké balls. Jessie's pokémon then appeared.

"Go! Weezing & Victreebel!" James tossed his poké balls. They came out and Victreebel tried to eat James, again! "Don't eat me! Eat them!" His voice was muffled by his pokémon's body.

"How are we gonna win?! It's four against five!" Meowth protested.

"You're forgetting something." Jessie said in a sugar sweet voice, which wasn't all that sweet.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Meowth scowled & he went to join his pals.

"Weezing! Smog attack!" James ordered, starting the battle. Weezing made a gas cloud and propelled it toward Izzy.

"Pidgeot! Charizard! Whirlwind attack!" Izzy ordered. The two pokémon flapped their wings & the cloud was blown back towards James. He was gasping for air.

"I'll take care of this! Time for Fury Swipes!" Meowth said as he charged towards Izzy with his claws out.

"Cool off! Gyarados! Hydro Pump!" Izzy ordered. "And Voldemort! Set up your Future Sight!" Voldemort's eyes glowed blue as Gyarados fired a Hydro Pump attack at Meowth, slamming him against a tree.

"I'm all wet." Meowth said dejectedly.

"Arbok! Poison Sting!" Jessie said.

"Victreebel! Razor Leaf!" James ordered. Arbok shot its stingers and Victreebel launched a flurry of leaves at Voldemort.

"Voldemort! Confusion!" Izzy said. The attacks were sent back towards Wobbuffet.

"Wobbuffet! Counter!" Jessie ordered. The attacks were, once again, sent towards Izzy.

"Time to finish this! Dragon King! Hyper Beam!" Izzy commanded as the Future Sight attack finally arrived. Dragon King roared as he fired his Hyper Beam at Team Rocket. The Future Sight negated the attacks sent back by Wobbuffet, allowing the beam to hit Team Rocket. The attack caused an explosion, which sent the trio flying.

"It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They yelled & they became a star.

"Yes! We did it guys!" Izzy said to his pokémon as he did his victory pose; a thumbs up.

Suddenly, everybody heard thunder & it started to get windy.

"It's going to rain!" Brock yelled over the wind.

"Oh man! I gotta get Sadie to the pokémon center quick!" Izzy said as he called back all of his pokémon except for Pidgeot. "I'll go on ahead! You guys should get to shelter!" He took Sadie back from Misty. "Thanks for looking after her."

"No problem." Misty said.

"Ok Pidgeot! Let's go, but fly low." Izzy said as he hopped on Pidgeot's back.

"Pige!" Pidgeot chirped as it flew towards the pokémon center.

"Hmph! What was his problem, anyway?" Ash asked when Izzy was out of earshot.

"His 'problem' was that you fried his meowth!" Misty replied as everybody started to walk.

"It wasn't my fault! I thought Sadie was Team Rocket's meowth!" Ash retorted.

"You thought Sadie was Team Rocket's meowth?" Misty & Brock asked at the same time.

"Jynx! Now you'll have bad luck for the rest of the day!" Misty teased.

"Take it back!" Brock yelled.

"No way! Bad luck boy!" Misty replied. Ash sweatdropped.

"Anyway, yeah. I mistook Izzy's meowth for Team Rocket's."

"Did you even tell him?" Misty asked.

"Uhhhh… No." Ash replied. Misty fell over.

"So that's why you were acting weird last night." Brock said.

::::Flashback to last night::::

_After shocking Sadie, Ash legged it back to room 251. _

_"Now…Pikachu…we…can't…tell…anybody…what…happened." Ash panted._

_"Pika." Pikachu nodded. Ash turned the knob to the door._

_Brock was tending to some of his pokémon when Ash walked in breathing heavily._

_"What happened to you?" Brock asked._

_"Nothing. We just had a great swim session." Ash lied, although there was some truth to it._

_"Hmmmm… Go ahead & grab a couple of sodas." Brock said with suspicion in his voice. Ash went to the fridge._

_"Are you sure Izzy won't mind paying for the snacks?" He asked. Except for a few sodas & some sandwich meat, the fridge was bare._

_"Nah. He won't mind. He's loaded, remember?" Brock replied as he called back his pokémon._

_"You don't know that for sure." Ash said as he took the drinks & gave one to Pikachu._

_"Cha…" Pikachu sighed as it downed the soda almost as soon as Ash gave the can to it._

_"Think about it. He managed to spring for the royal suites, so he's gotta have a lot of money." Brock reassured._

_"Whatever. I just don't wanna be here when he gets the bill." Ash said. He sipped his soda nervously._

_"Are you sure you're ok?" Brock asked._

_Ash turned his head away from the older kid. "Brock, I already told ya! I'm fine! Now drop it!"_

_"Drop it?" Brock asked. He was holding some breeding supplies above an unsuspecting Pikachu who, strangely enough, was playing a game on its Game Boy Advance._

_"Yes. Drop it already." Ash replied._

_"Ok. If you say so." Brock said. He dropped the stuff on Pikachu's head. The noise caused Ash to spin around & look at the mess._

_"What was that about!?" He yelled._

_"Well, you told me to drop it!" Brock yelled back._

_"I meant the subject, not what you were carrying!" Ash retorted (and I thought Ash was the dumb one)._

_"Pika…" Pikachu said as it crawled out from under Brock's supplies. "Pi?" It looked at its Game Boy Advance and it displayed the words "GAME OVER" in red over a black background. Pikachu was crushed (not just by Brock's stuff). It was on the final level when it got flattened & Pikachu didn't save once!_

_Pikachu heard Ash & Brock arguing. Suddenly, it got lightning in its eyes._

_"Pika!" It turned around & electricity was sparking from its cheeks._

_"Now Pikachu, chill a sec. I'm sure we can talk about this." Brock said while stepping back._

_"Yeah. What's wrong, anyway?" Ash asked. He looked behind Pikachu & saw the Game Boy Advance and Brock's stuff. "Uh oh."_

_"What?" Brock asked._

_"Pikachu got a game over." Ash replied._

_"So? It can just get back to whatever level it was on." Brock said._

_"I don't know. I bet Pikachu was on the final level & didn't save once." Ash said._

_Bum Bum Bummmmmmmmmm!!!!!!_

_Pikachu just rolled its eyes._

_"That's still no reason to shock us! Now go to bed!" Ash demanded. If there's one thing that Pikachu hates more than messing up in games, it's having to go to bed early._

_"Piiikaaachuuu!!!" It attacked the two trainers. Ash & Brock screamed for mercy as the flashback ended._

Misty laughed. "I can't believe that happened next door, last night!" She laughed again, but then stopped as she remembered last night.

"Aww be quiet Misty." Ash said. "How would you like to feel Pikachu's attack?" He asked jokingly & set Pikachu down between them.

"Pi!" Pikachu crossed its arms.

"We're here." Brock said as they reached the pokémon center.

"Hey. Why was there lightning & thunder earlier, but no rain?" Ash asked. Suddenly, it started to pour.

"You had to ask, didn't you?" Brock asked.

"Yes. Yes I did." Ash replied.

"Whatever. Let's just go in." Misty said.

----------------------------

A/N:

Well, that's all folks! Did Izzy make it to the pokémon center in time? Will the gang ever leave Turquoise City? Find out on the next chapter of The Young Master's Quest!


	19. Of Apologies, Huge Bills, and Beatings

The Young Master's Quest Ch. 18: Of Apologies, Huge Bills, and Beatings

A few minutes earlier…

'_Why did this happen to me?_' Izzy thought as he approached the Nurse Joy of the center.

"Nurse Joy! Please help my meowth."

"Oh my! Poor baby." Nurse Joy said. "I need a stretcher. Stat!" She said into a microphone. Two chanseys came in the room, wheeling a stretcher.

"Your meowth needs an operation." Joy said as she put Sadie on the stretcher. "You'll have to wait over there." She pointed to a row of chairs.

"Thank you. Please help her." Izzy said.

"I'll do everything I can." Joy replied & she took the stretcher to the operating room.

Izzy took a seat where Joy had directed him to sit earlier.

'_I still don't get it._' He thought. '_How was Pikachu able to do that much damage to Sadie? Maybe it was because she was caught off guard. Even so, Sadie should've been able to withstand the attack. Maybe Pikachu got stronger. I don't think it got THAT strong. I gotta remember to check out Pikachu's stats with my pokédex. Well anyway, Sadie was breathing heavily after using Pay Day. Maybe she was sick._' His eyes widened.

'_Oh no! What if Sadie IS sick? I'll never forgive myself for not being more careful._' He buried his face in his bucket hat & started to cry. '_If I just took Misty's advice & got the soda from the fridge, this wouldn't have happened. I mean, what's five bucks when you're the prince of Johto!?_' Now Izzy _really_ started to sob.

'_It's my fault. It's my fault._' He kept repeating that to himself just as Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Togepi entered the pokémon center, soaking wet. They looked around & they couldn't see the Nurse Joy. Just Izzy sitting down by the operating room.

"There's Izzy." Ash said in a little more than a whisper.

"I hope he got Sadie here in time." Misty said in the same tone.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he got here in time." Brock whispered.

"Go apologize." Misty hissed, nudging Ash with her shoulder.

"Ok, ok." Ash replied. He went to a nearby soda machine & got 2 cans. With his peace offering, he walked towards Izzy.

'_It's my fault. It's my fault. It's—_' Izzy thought as he heard the clang of the soda machine. '_What was that? I guess somebody just arrived. Good thing I got here first with Sadie. Speaking of which, It's my fault. It's my fault._' Then he heard the second clang.

'_Must be more than one person here._' Now he heard footsteps. '_I guess that person must be going to give the other soda to whoever her/she came here with._' But the footsteps got louder. '_Guess he/she got the sodas for him/herself. Kinda selfish if you ask me._' Then the footsteps got louder & louder & louder & then, stopped.

'_Now I'm scared._' Izzy thought. '_I better take a look._' He lifted the hat so that he can only see the floor. He saw a pair of sneakers in front of his.

'_Am I supposed to know this guy?_' He then inspected the shoes. They were black & had red spots on the sides. '_It can't be!_' He lifted the hat off his face, ringed out his tears, and put it on his head. He looked up and saw the object of his pain & sorrow—Ash.

"What do _you_ want?" Izzy asked bitterly. His voice was dry & trembling.

"Dude, were you crying?" Ash asked, noticing Izzy's red, puffy eyes.

"No. I wasn't." Izzy replied, rubbing his eyes & sniffling.

"Right. Well anyway, I wanted to apologize for last night." Ash said as he handed Izzy a can of Vanilla Coke.

"Thanks." Izzy said as he accepted the soda. Ash was about to say something, but Izzy cut him off.

"Ash, I'm sorry for yelling at you today. It wasn't all your fault. I made Sadie use Pay Day so that I can get some soda & she was completely out of breath. I think she's sick. If I just took a soda from the hotel room's fridge instead of going to the vending machine downstairs, Sadie wouldn't be in this condition."

"No. Sadie wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for Pikachu & me." Ash said. "You see, I thought that Sadie was Team Rocket's meowth."  Izzy's face brightened a little.

"So that's why you attacked Sadie." He breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were ungrateful for me getting you the hotel room."

"Oh no, of course not. We are very grateful." Ash replied. "So, are we still friends?"

"Do you still have your master ball?" Izzy asked as he stood up.

"Yeah." Ash replied.

"Then we'll still be friends as long as you have it." Izzy said extending his hand. "I'll get over this mishap & Sadie will be as good as new."

"Yeah. Thanks." Ash replied. He took Izzy's hand & shook it.

As they shook hands, the doors to the operating room opened. Out came Nurse Joy, who was followed by the same chanseys from earlier pushing a stretcher that had Sadie on it. Izzy & the others went to the nurse.

"The operation was a complete success." Joy said. "Your meowth has Pokérus."

"No! Not Pokérus! Anything but Pokérus! What's Pokérus?" Izzy replied.

"Don't worry. It's actually beneficial." Nurse Joy said. "You see these spots on Meowth?" There were green spots on Sadie. Some big, some small.

"These are spores. It is beneficial because they are supposed to make her stronger, but not noticeably so." She explained, then turned to the chanseys. "Please take this meowth to the recovery room."

"Chansey." They both said cheerfully as they started to wheel the stretcher.

"You may follow them to the recovery room." Joy said to Izzy.

"Yes. Thank you for helping her." Izzy said & he followed the two nurse pokémon, leaving the rest of the group with Joy.

"So, what can I do for you kids?" Joy asked.

"Heal our pokémon, please." Ash & Misty said. Joy sweatdropped.

"Ok."

"Forget about the pokémon. Please heal my heart." Brock said, holding Joy's hands. Misty promptly pulled on Brock's ear.

"Come on lover boy before she gives you a shot."

"Awwww! Come on! I was gonna score!" Brock whined.

"No, you weren't." Misty replied. Joy sweatdropped even more.

After she took their pokémon, except for Pikachu & Togepi, the group went to the recovery room.

-----------------------

"Poor Sadie. Get better soon." Izzy said. He was sitting by Sadie's bedside. "When we get to the castle, you're staying there. I don't want you to get hurt anymore." Sadie didn't respond. She was still out cold.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." The door opened and Ash & co. walked in.

"How is she?" Misty asked as the group gathered around the bed.

"Better, I guess." Izzy replied.

"Meow." Sadie was waking up. She looked around & saw Izzy. She licked his face & he petted her. Sadie then looked to her left & saw Brock, Misty, and Togepi. She gave a content "Meowth." And finally, she saw Ash & Pikachu.

"Reeeeoooooowwww." She hissed and extended the claws on her left paw. To everyone's surprise, she inched towards Pikachu with her paw aimed at the yellow mouse.

Just as she was about to lunge at Pikachu, she gave a weak "meow" & collapsed on the bed.

"Oh Sadie." Izzy said, shaking his head.

"That was close." Ash said.

"Pika." Sighed Pikachu.

A few hours later, Sadie was released & everyone left the pokémon center with a clean slate. It was now 8:00PM & everyone decided to retire to the hotel.

At the hotel…

"We'll leave for Platinum City tomorrow." Ash said.

"Ok. I'll check out before we leave." Izzy said. Ash & Brock gave a nervous chuckle. Izzy & Misty raised an eyebrow.

Everybody exchanged their good nights & went to their respective rooms. In room two hundred fifty, Izzy got out his journal to write in. Unlike last night, he was on his bed overlooking Sadie, who was playing with Togepi.

"Isr—err Izzy?" Misty said.

"Yes?" Izzy asked, looking up from his journal. Misty was about to tell Izzy that she knew everything, but decided against it.

"Never mind." She said finally and she took out her diary. It was hard covered & pink.

"Ummm… Ok." Izzy said, giving Misty strange looks.

The next day…

There was a knock on room two hundred fifty's door as Izzy & Misty were getting ready to go.

"Yes?" Izzy asked while opening the door. It was a bell hop.

"Your room service bill, sir." The bell hop said & handed Izzy an envelope. He had his hand out. Izzy took a look at the bell hop's hand & back at his face.

"Thanks." He said & he closed the door. The bell hop walked away, muttering "cheap skate" under his breath.

"Let's take a look." Izzy said as he opened the envelope to look at the bill. When he finished reading it, his eyes flared up in rage.

"**WHAT!?**" He exclaimed, which caused the entire hotel to shake & rattle to his thunderous roar.

-----------------------

"I guess he found out." Ash said in room two hundred fifty-one.

"Yep. We're caught." Brock said.

"Chu." Pikachu sighed.

-----------------------

Back in room two hundred fifty, Misty came in from the bathroom when she heard Izzy.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Here! Take a look." Izzy replied and handed Misty the bill.

When she finished reading it, Misty handed it back to Izzy.

"I owe the hotel $300! You didn't order anything, did ya!?" He yelled in a panicky tone.

"No. The only thing I got was a can of soda from the fridge." Misty replied.

"If you got a soda & I got nothing, then that means…" Izzy started.

"It was Ash & Brock." Misty finished.

"I'd like to know who's bright idea was it to run up the bill like that." Izzy said.

"Ash is too dumb to do something like that. I bet Brock put him up to it." Misty replied (if only she knew who the dumb one really is).

"Let's go." Izzy said, getting his backpack. Sadie hopped on his left shoulder. Misty got her bag & Togepi.

"Ash, Brock, can I have a word with you?" Izzy asked while knocking calmly on room two hundred fifty-one's door. A few minutes later, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu came out. They looked around & saw nothing.

"Hee yah!!!" Izzy pounced on top of Ash & Brock. A cartoon-like cloud of dust appeared as Izzy started to pummel Ash & Brock.

"Run up my bill, will ya!?" Izzy yelled, fists a flying.

"Please stop! We didn't know!" Brock pleaded.

"Oh I'll let you know alright!" Izzy replied.

Misty appeared next to the dust cloud with an innocent smirk on her face. A hand, apparently belonging to Izzy, came out of the cloud, reaching out for something. Misty, still having that goofy expression, handed him her mallet.

"Baka!" Yelled Izzy as the sound of wood hitting numbskull was heard, not once, but twice. Ash & Brock's pleas of mercy were heard.

"_Mercy_!? You want _mercy_ after running up my bill!? Baka again!!!!" And once again, the sounds of wood hitting numbskull were heard. Izzy held out his hand again & Misty gave him a paper fan. Random cursing was heard as well as two whacks. Izzy's hand was held out one last time & a rope was given to him. The cloud disappeared & Izzy was standing on top of the two tied up, bruised, and battered bodies. They had lumps on their heads & both eyes were black.

"All your base are belong to us!!!" Izzy yelled in triumph as he did his victory pose.

"Amazing performance, Izzy!" Misty said as she, Togepi, Sadie, and Pikachu clapped. Izzy took a bow and started to drag Ash & Brock.

"Well let's get outta here." He said. "You guys are lucky I got the money to pay the bill. I would have been a little more rough if I didn't have enough." Ash & Brock just moaned in pain.

They paid the bill and left the hotel, at last, for Platinum City.

-----------------------

A/N:

Me: That's it for this chapter. I'm sorry if you didn't like Izzy's angsty mood at the beginning of the chapter. Hey! It worked for Digimon, right?

Random Digimon hating type person: Boo that author!

Other Digimon hating type people: Booooooooooooooooo!!!

Me: oO What'd I say!?

Random Digimon hating type person: You mentioned the D word!

Me: What? You mean Digimon?

Random Digimon hating type person: Yeah! And in a Pokémon fic, too!

Me: Your point? I mentioned other stuff not related to Pokémon in this fic & I didn't see anyone complaining.

Random Digimon hating type person: Umm… Boo that author & throw stuff at him!

Other Digimon hating type people: Booooooooooooo!!! ::starts throwing random things at me::

Me: OO;;; Ahhhhh!!!! Why me!? ::Dodges a kitchen sink:: What will happen on the way to Platinum City? Woah! ::Dodges a frying pan:: Will Misty actually confront Izzy about his secret? Yipe! ::Dodges a bob-Omb:: Tune in next time for the next chapter of The Young Master's Quest!

::BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!::

Note: Baka means stupid or some insult like that in Japanese & the phrase "All your base are belong to us!!!" comes from an old Sega game called Zero Wing.


	20. Misty Confronts Izzy

The Young Master's Quest Ch. 19: Misty Confronts Izzy 

Later…

Everybody walked in the forest all day. They found a clearing & decided to stop there for the night.

"Izzy could you get some water?" Brock asked. He still had the damage from earlier.

"Sure." Izzy replied. He grabbed a bucket & went to a nearby lake.

'_Now's my chance._' Misty thought as she went into her tent.

-----------------------

Izzy came back a few moments later with the bucket of water. There was fire going. Brock was cooking, Ash was roasting marshmallows, and Misty was writing in her diary with Togepi beside her.

"Here's the water." Izzy said.

"Great. Thanks." Brock said & he took the bucket. Izzy then went into his tent.

"What's this?" He asked himself. There was a white envelope on the floor of his tent. On it were the words "To Prince Israel." Izzy's eyes widened in horror.

'_Someone knows. But who?_' He thought as he picked up the envelope. He opened it, took out the paper, and read.

_Dear Prince Israel,_

_Well, surprise, surprise. I know your secret. Meet me by the lake at 6AM sharp tomorrow morning or else I'll blab to your friends._

_Signed,_

_Wouldn't you _

_like to know?_

Izzy was fuming. Somebody knew his secret. He promised his father he wouldn't tell. Now he'll probably get blackmailed. Then again, he _was_ planning to tell them his secret once they got to Platinum City.

He walked out of his tent like a zombie (you know, when the character's pupils aren't there).

"Dinner will be ready in a few." Brock said. Izzy ignored him & went to the lake & stared out into space.

'_Somebody knows…_' He thought.

When Izzy regained his composure, he went back to camp. There, Brock gave him a bowl of soup. Izzy just stared at it with the same look he had earlier.

"You feeling ok?" Ash asked.

"Never better." Izzy replied happily, then went back to staring at his soup. Ash & Brock just looked at each other and shrugged. Misty, on the other hand, was sneering at Izzy.

The next day…

The beeping of Izzy's poké gear woke him up. He rubbed his eyes & looked at the clock. It read "5:50AM". He had ten minutes to meet the mysterious letter writer. He got his clothes on & left his tent quietly.

When Izzy got to the lake, he saw someone pacing around. He could barely make out the person because of the early morning fog. He was sure it was Misty.

'_Why would Misty be out here?_' Thought Izzy. He walked up to her & waved.

"Good morning Misty. What's up? Why are ya out here in this fog, this early in the morning?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Misty replied.

"Well, I'm waiting for something." Izzy said. Just then, his poké gear beeped to signify that it's 6:00.

"It's time. I'm glad you got here on time, Prince Israel." Misty said. Izzy gasped & started to step back.

"Impossible! _You're_ the one who sent me the letter?" Misty nodded. "But how? You couldn't have found out."

"Funny thing about journals, they are eventually discovered by other people." Misty replied.

"So, you read my journal. Even after you told Ash that he shouldn't read other people's journals. That means you're a hypocrite!" Israel hissed out those last words with utter disgust.

"Call me what you like. That doesn't change the fact that I know." Misty said.

"How much did you read?" Israel asked.

"Oh I read enough. Don't you worry." Misty answered, crossing her arms.

"Well, why did ya send me the letter? Why not tell Ash & Brock?" Israel asked.

"I want some answers." Misty replied.

"So, you're not gonna blackmail me?" Israel asked.

"Of course not! Unless you want me to." Misty said in a sly voice.

"No, that's ok." Israel replied in the same tone. "So what did ya want to know?"

"First of all, I want to know why you want to battle Ash." Misty said.

"The day before I left my home, I had a tournament at my gym. After I defeated the winner in a match for my badge, the challenger revealed himself as Gary Oak. He challenged me to find Ash & I thought, 'why not have a little fun before leaving Johto.' So I agreed to the worthless dare." Israel replied.

"Gary dared you to beat Ash in a match? Hahaha!" Misty laughed.

"What? Isn't Ash really strong?" Israel asked. That just made Misty laugh harder. Israel sweatdropped.

"Oh I'm sorry. That was too funny." Misty said, still stifling small giggles.

"So, Ash isn't a really good trainer?" Israel asked again.

"Don't get me wrong. Ash is a strong trainer, but Gary's much stronger." Misty replied.

"That's for sure." Israel said.

"Anyway, why'd you get so much info on Ash?" Misty asked. "It seemed like you were some kind of stalker."

"I am not a stalker! That's Team Rocket's job." Israel retorted. "I got info on Ash so that I would know what I'm up against."

"Oh. So that's why you called Prof. Oak the day we met." Misty said.

"Yep. That's why I called Prof—Hey! You were eavesdropping on me!" Israel exclaimed. Misty laughed again. "Any more questions?"

Misty thought for a moment then asked, "Why did you lie about who you are?"

"It was to protect myself." Israel replied.

"Why do you mean?" Misty asked.

"My father told me to not wear the same clothes I usually wear or use the same pokémon I like to use because I may get kidnapped or worse. It was also to avoid Team Rocket, but as you know, that plan failed." Israel explained.

"Tell me about it." Misty sighed.

"I mean, I wanted to take my fun pokémon with me, not attract attention to myself!" Israel continued.

"Well Dragonite is like a magnet for thieves like Team Rocket." Misty said.

"Yeah." Israel agreed.

"So why do you call the pokémon you have with you your fun pokémon?" Misty asked.

"I call them that because I only use them when traveling around Johto, not in gym matches." Israel replied.

"I see. So, your fun pokémon are weak, then?" Misty asked.

"My pokémon are not weak! They may not be my strongest pokémon, but they're certainly not weak." Israel said. "In fact, some of my fun pokémon are also my favorites."

"Like who?" Misty asked.

"Sadie, for example, is my absolute favorite pokémon. She sleeps in her little meowth bed in my room at home." Israel said with a grin.

Misty sweatdropped. "Ummmm Ok…" She then recovered from that small period of weirdness. "How do you feel about me?"

"You're alright. You're a bit a snoop, but you're cool." Israel said.

"No. I mean how do you feel about me as more than a friend?" Misty asked.

"Um… W-well…" Israel stammered. "Hey! Where did that question come from!?"

"Well, I read about Jasmine in your journal." Misty replied.

"Yeah…" Israel said.

"And how you got that strange, fuzzy feeling when you battled her." Misty said.

"Yeah. So? I must've come down with something during the match. Although, I did feel better after I left the gym." Israel explained. Misty shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. That feeling you had was love."

"Love? You think I love Jasmine?" Israel asked, blushing. Misty nodded.

"Take it from an expert. I've read lots of romance novels and the guy always gets a feeling like the one you described when he's in love."

"But." Israel started, but Misty interrupted him.

"But nothing! Everybody meets their true love sooner or later. It's fate!"

"But what if she rejects me?" Israel asked.

"She shouldn't, but if she does, she just wasn't meant to be for you. Don't give up though." Misty replied.

"So I should be like Brock, then?" Israel asked.

"No. Brock is hopeless." Misty replied. "Well we better get back to camp." She turned to leave.

"Misty, wait." Israel said. "I want to ask something."

"Yes?" Misty asked.

"Why did you join Ash on his journey?" Israel asked.

"He owes me a new bike." Misty replied harshly.

"Come now. What's the _real_ reason you went with him?" Israel asked.

"What do you think?" Misty replied.

"I think that, at first, you wanted Ash to pay you back, but you warmed up to him & now, you love him." Israel said. Misty blushed.

"Don't tell me you read my diary."

"Actually, I didn't. It seemed so obvious. You: the romantic. Him: the naive trainer." Israel said.

"Man, you read me like a book." Misty sighed.

"It's a gift." Israel said.

"So now, we both love someone." Misty said.

"Yeah. What are we gonna do?" Israel asked.

"We'll have to tell them someday." Misty replied.

"I guess so." Israel said. "One more thing. How DID you find my journal, anyway?"

"Oh that. I read it while you were sleeping the night before we took Sadie to the pokémon center." Misty replied.

"While I was sleeping, eh?" Israel asked.

"Yeah. You had a bubble coming out of your nose & everything." Misty replied. Israel sweatdropped & followed Misty back to camp.

Later, at night…

Everybody has been on their feet all day. They put all of their camping gear away & continued walking toward their destination. It's now dark & the gang saw lights ahead of them.

"Is that what I hope it is?" Ash asked.

"I'll go take a look." Izzy said as he walked toward the light. "Guys! Come take a look!"

Everybody followed Izzy & saw the beautiful Platinum City.

-----------------------

A/N:

That's it for this chapter. What will Misty & Prince Israel do about their unrequited love? What will happen now that the gang has finally reached Platinum City? Find out next time on the next chapter of The Young Master's Quest!


	21. Welcome home, Prince Israel

Here's the next chapter for your reading pleasure. I'm going to start adding music, so to speak, to the story. I feel that listening to the proper song during certain scenes will give you a better grasp of the scene that's going on. If ya can't listen to the featured song, then imagine you're listening to a similar song. This chapter's featured song comes from www.vgmusic.com. ::Cheesy movie voice:: And now, our feature presentation.

--------------------------

The Young Master's Quest Ch. 20: Welcome home, Prince Israel

Platinum City was an oasis of lights in a desert of darkness. The group feasted their eyes on the castle. It looked as regal at night as it does during the day.

'_Home._' Izzy thought as he stared at the magnificent castle.

"Come on guys. Let's go to my house. I think we can all use a home-cooked meal." He winked at Misty & started down the hill they were on towards the city.

"Yeah. I gotta get something in mah belly fast." Ash said, holding his growling stomach.

In the city…

"There's the gym." Izzy said as he pointed to the fine establishment from across the street.

"I can't wait to battle the leader." Ash said.

"What makes you think he came back?" Brock asked.

"Well, it is past the prince's birthday, so it makes since for Ash to think that he came home." Izzy said & he went to a pay phone.

"Who are you calling?" Misty asked.

"My mom." Izzy replied as he dialed the number to his "house." After a few rings, the queen answered. "Hi Mom."

"_Hi Izzy!_" His mom said with an overly cheery voice. "_So what's up? Where are you?_"

"I'm the city." Izzy replied.

"_The city!? Are you ok? What happened!?_" The queen asked with a concerned voice. Izzy chuckled.

"Nothing happened. I'm alright. I just need a limo to take me & my friends home."

"_Friends? You made friends? Are you sure they can be trusted?_" Queen Maureen asked.

"Yes. They can trusted." Izzy answered.

"_Do they know who you really are?_" Izzy's mom asked.

"No. I plan to tell them on the way home." Izzy replied. "Do you think Dad will be upset?"

"_Don't worry about your father. I'll deal with him._" The queen said. "_Tell me where you are so I can send the limo._"

"I'm outside the park." Izzy replied.

"_Which part?_" Maureen asked. Izzy looked to his left & saw a statue of himself.

"I'm at my section, across the street from the gym." He replied.

Platinum Park is just as big as Central Park in New York. Lots of bug, grass, and flying type pokémon live there. It's divided into four sections, each belonging to one member of the royal family. King Israel Jr. controls the north section. Queen Maureen controls the south. Prince Israel III controls the west section. Finally, Prince Kalani owns the east.

"_Alright. I'll see you soon._" The queen said & she hung up. Izzy walked to rest of the group, who was still looking at the gym.

"My mom's picking us up to go home. The car will be here soon."

"Is your house far?" Brock asked.

"Not too far. Just a few miles." Izzy replied.

"I just thought of something. What'll we do about sleeping arrangements?" Ash asked.

"Well, Misty can sleep with me in my room." Izzy said smugly.

::WHAM!!!!::

"OUCH! I mean we'll think of something." He rubbed the lump on his head.

'_Finally. I can go home._' Izzy thought. '_And soon, I'll have my gym match against Ash. Since Mom's sending a limo, I should tell Ash & Brock the truth before it arrives._'

"Ash, Brock. I got something to tell ya." He said out loud.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Well, it's like this…" Izzy started. Just then, the limo showed up. The driver came out & opened the passenger side door.

"Your ride has arrived." He said.

"Woah! It's a limo!" Brock exclaimed. Suddenly, Ash & Brock's eyes were on Izzy. He chuckled nervously.

'_Bad timing._' He thought.

"Well, let's go." He went inside. The three remaining trainers followed him. The driver closed the door & went to the steering wheel. The limo then sped off.

Inside the limo, Izzy grabbed a drink from the mini bar.

"Ahh… Nothing like a frosty glass of Pepsi Blue." He poured the contents of the can into a glass & drank. Izzy's eyes then turned towards Ash & Brock. Their faces showed a surprised expression. Misty, on the other hand, was calm & collective. Izzy gulped the last of his drink.

"Guys, I have a confession to make. My name is not Izzy. It's…Israel."

"You mean that you're—" Ash started.

"Yes. Now please, no more questions until we get home." Israel said. Everybody was silent for the rest of the ride.

When the limo reached the castle's front gates, the driver beeped the horn. The front gates opened & the limo proceeded to the front door. As the limo drove up the hill, Ash, Brock, and Misty looked out the window, but they can only see darkness. When the limo got to the front door, the driver opened the passenger side door & the gang got out.

"Wow. It looks so much different than the last time I saw it." Israel said. He looked to where the limo was & saw a fountain. He was certain that they never had a fountain in front of the castle before.

It featured a gyarados statue. It was in a standing position. On the base of the statue, there were magikarp statues surrounding it. Water was coming out of the gyarados' mouth. Izzy looked at the front doors & saw search lights on the left & right sides of the doors. They were shining on the castle.

"I wonder why are there lights shining on the castle. Oh well, time to go inside." Izzy said as he & the rest of the group approached the doors. There was a guard at each side of the double doors, each holding a spear. When Israel reached his hand out toward the doors, the guards crossed their spears in front of him.

"What business do you have here?" The left guard asked.

"My friends & I wish to enter the castle." Israel replied.

"Only the royal family & elected officials are allowed inside." The right guard said.

"Well then, here's my ID." Israel said & he took out his pokédex. He pressed a red button and showed it to the guards.

"_This pokédex belongs to Prince Israel of Johto._" The electronic voice said as Israel's picture was displayed.

"Oh sir!" The right guard said. "We're terribly sorry for the mix up. Please forgive us." Both guards put up their weapons.

"You're forgiven. Now let us in." Prince Israel said.

"Yes sir!" Both guards acknowledged the prince's command. They hit their spears on the ground & the doors opened with a creak. The group of trainers went inside and the doors closed with a slam.

Close by, in a bush, the trio of trios was watching the entire scene.

"So the twerp was the prince of Johto the whole time." Jessie said.

"So _dat's_ why we've been losing worst than eva!" Meowth yelled.

"It also explains the dragonite." James said as he was reading a field guide. "According to this, that twerp has every pokémon that's been discovered."

"Every pokémon? Even the legendary ones?" Jessie asked.

"Yep." James replied.

"Alright! We've hit the mother load team!" Jessie announced.

"How are we supposed ta get in there, Jess?" Meowth started. "Da joint is full of guards!"

"Not to mention the security system they probably have." James added.

"You just HAD to ruin my mood, did you?" Jessie asked. "If you chickens are that scared, we'll just plan for a little while."

Back at the doors, the two guards had heard the conversation that was going on.

"Hey Bob, did ya hear that noise?" The left guard asked his partner.

"You mean the whispering of two people and—" Bob started.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Make that two—pokémon conspiring to steal Prince Israel's pokémon?"

"Yeah." The left guard said.

"Nope." Bob replied.

Inside the castle…

Everyone but Israel & Sadie feasted their eyes on the great hall they were in. The floor was made from checkered tiles. A red carpet was stretching from the front doors to a pair of smaller doors made from the same material as the front doors. There was a flight of stairs leading to the second floor on each side of the stairs. At the top of the stairs, there were a bunch of rooms. To the left of the stairway was the living room and to the right of the stairway was the ballroom. The lighting was so superb that you'd think you were standing in a room of gold. In the background, you can hear the theme for Queen Ambi's palace playing.

"Welcome to Platinum Castle." Prince Israel said with great pride in his voice.

"So _this_ is Israel's castle." Misty said in a thoughtful tone.

"Wait. You mean you knew about this the whole time!?" Ash asked.

"Yep." Misty grinned. "Jealous?"

Ash was about to say something when…

"Izzy!" Queen Maureen yelled as she, King Israel Jr., and Prince Kalani came in from the living room.

"There's my family. Remember, please try to have a professional attitude when around my parents." Prince Israel said as he walked forward.

"Yeah, sure." Ash said.

"Mommy!" Prince Israel yelled. Behind him, everyone else fell over. He started running toward his mother.

"Izzy!" The queen yelled as she ran towards her older son.

"Mommy!"

"Izzy!"

"Mommy!"

"Izzy!" They were about to hug when…

"Oh Izzy! I must meet your friends!" The queen strolled towards the others, causing Israel to fall & land on his face.

"So son, how are you doing?" King Israel asked as he walked to the prince.

"Well, I've been better." Prince Israel replied, still on the floor.

"What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you had left Johto." The king asked. Prince Israel got up.

"I wanted to battle this kid at the gym." He pointed at Ash, who was bowing before Queen Maureen.

"Oh, you don't have to be so formal." The queen said as the group got up. "Hello. I'm Maureen, queen of Johto." She shook Ash, Brock, and Misty's hands. They then introduced themselves.

"So, have you been taking care of my boy?" The queen asked. The group sweatdropped.

"Uhhh… I guess you could say that." Misty replied. The queen nodded.

"Well, you could stay here as long as you need to."

"Thank you, your highness." Ash said.

"Did you get into any trouble while you were gone?" King Israel asked.

"Well, I ran into these weirdoes from Team Rocket a few times, but things turned out ok." Prince Israel replied.

"Team Rocket!? You didn't use your legendary pokémon to beat them, did you?!" King Israel asked, a tad distressed.

"Relax. The guys I faced are pushovers. I didn't have to use my legendary pokémon to beat them." Prince Israel replied smugly. "Besides, I think my pokémon would die from boredom." He chuckled at that one.

"Whatever." His father said, giving up on his oldest son.

"Hey Israel, I got something to show ya." Prince Kalani said.

"Ok. Let's see it, then." Prince Israel replied. Kalani was starting to take something out of his pocket when Queen Maureen approached.

"Izzy dear, please show your guests to their rooms & then get ready for dinner." She said, much to Kalani's dismay.

"Alright." Prince Israel said. He then turned to his younger brother. "Show me later. Ok?"

"Yeah. No problem." Prince Kalani sighed & stuffed the object in his pocket. Prince Israel then walked up the stairs & turned left. Ash & the other two trainers followed.

'_I wonder what Kalani wanted to show me._' Israel thought as the group reached three doors overlooking the living room.

"These are the guest rooms. Please put away your luggage & get ready for dinner. I'll return in a few minutes to show you to the dining room." He said in a butler-like tone of voice.

"Thanks, but where are you going?" Ash asked.

"I'm going to my room to put away my stuff." Israel replied.

"And where is your room?" Misty asked. Israel considered making a snide remark to reply, but decided against it.

"Upstairs on the eightieth floor."

"One more thing. Why didn't your mom just get a butler to escort us instead of you?" Brock asked. Prince Israel got in a thoughtful pose.

"You know, I have no idea. Maybe our butler was on vacation?"

"Heh. Whatever. Just curious. That's all." Brock replied. Israel & Sadie then proceeded to the elevators, which were by the guest rooms.

"The eightieth floor. Talk about a long ride." Misty said as she went inside the room on the right.

"Toge. Toge." Togepi chirped as the door closed.

"It must be real boring." Brock said as he took the left room.

"At least he's got Sadie to keep him company." Ash said & he walked in the middle room.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded as it followed Ash.

The rooms all looked the same. There were no windows. There was a fireplace on the left. Above it hung a portrait of the castle as seen during the day. There was a single person bed at the end of the room. The comforter was scarlet, as was the pillow. It had the royal seal on it. There was a dresser on the right. Aside from the fireplace, two lamps were the main sources of light. They were tall & had an orange lampshade. One lamp was by the bed & the other one was by the entrance to the room.

"Cozy." Ash said & he got to putting away his stuff.

In the elevator…

'_So I love Jasmine, huh?_' Prince Israel thought as the elevator passed the fiftieth floor. '_I must say—or rather think—I never expected it to be love. I do recall wanting to be around her whenever a function involving all the gym leaders was going on, so it does make some sense._' The elevator now passed the sixtieth floor.

'_I should confess my love for Jasmine before it's too late and she gets taken, if she hasn't already been taken. There's also the matter of battling Ash. Now that he knows who I really am, I can battle him using my most powerful pokémon. Ohh! There's gotta be a way to take advantage of this situation. But how?_' The elevator passed the seventieth floor. Israel looked at Sadie, who was on the verge on falling asleep.

'_I also want to celebrate my birthday._' Just then, a plan started to form in the pokémon master's mind. '_Yes! Now I know what to do._' The elevator arrived at the eightieth floor. Sadie & the prince walked to his room.

In the hall, there were some suits of armor on display on the left & right sides. When Israel got to the door to his room, a lone guard stopped him & Sadie from advancing. Just like at the entrance to the castle, he showed the guard his pokédex. The guard immediately let Israel pass. The kid & his pokémon walked inside.

(A/N: This is where I get little too descriptive. Let's just say you had to have played Animal Crossing in order to know most of the stuff I'm going to talk about. ::Hears complaints of people who don't play AC:: Don't worry. I'll give ya a full description of almost everything.)

There were two black kings at each side of the entrance. On the left was Israel's regal bed. Opposite from the bed was his wide-screen TV. In front of the TV was a regal table, which had Israel's Gamecube on it. In front of the table was a regal sofa. To the left of the TV was a gold stereo. A computer was on the left corner closest to the door. A brown writing desk on the right corner closest to the door is where Israel does homework & writes in his journal every night. Across from the door was the balcony. On the left corner nearest the balcony, there was a model of the moon. Right next to the balcony's door was a telescope. A ranch table was sitting on the right corner nearest the balcony. On it was a Mario trophy, Luigi trophy, starman, and Israel's crown. Between the regal bed and moon model was a smaller bed on which Sadie slept at night. On the other side of the bed, there was a night stand, on which Israel's alarm clock was. Next to it was a regal dresser & armoire. Finally, the flooring was the Regal Carpet and the wallpaper was the Ancient Wall.

(A/N: Whew! Ok! This definitely wins the award for longest paragraph—in this chapter, anyway. Now then, it's time to describe the furniture for those who don't play Animal Crossing. First off, the black king is a life-size chess piece. The regal bed is a king size bed which has a yellow bed sheet, yellow pillows and a white frame. A regal table is white and has two green rectangles in the middle. A regal sofa, like the regal bed, is yellow on the inside & the frame is white. The gold stereo isn't completely gold. Only the main part is. It has two black speakers next to it. The moon model is life-size, just like the black kings. The ranch table is basically brown & it's square. A regal dresser has three drawers, is white, and has little crown symbols where the handles are. The armoire is just simply a white wardrobe. A Mario trophy is a gold statue of, well, Mario. The Luigi trophy's the same, except it's silver. The starman is the star from the Mario Bros. games. The Regal Carpet has a blue square pattern and the Ancient Wall has hieroglyphics on it. Now THAT was my longest note ever! In fact, it was longer than the above paragraph! x­   X)

Israel grabbed his crown and put it on so that the amethyst was shown on the front. Prince Israel was about to leave the room when he turned toward Sadie, who was behind him.

"It's a long way down. Are you sure you don't want to stay up here & get some sleep?"

"Meowth." Sadie nodded and she jumped into Israel's arms.

"Ok. If you say so." Prince Israel said & he petted Sadie. She started purring instantly. Israel went to the elevator & went down to the second floor.

When Prince Israel got off the elevator, he went to the guest rooms to see if his friends were ready. To his surprise, Ash & co. were waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" Prince Israel asked.

Ash noticed the crown and smirked. "Of course, your majesty." He joked as he, Brock, and Misty bowed to Prince Israel. Israel fell over.

"Don't do that!"

"What?" Misty asked.

"Bow before me. I just hate it when people do that." Israel replied.

"Why? Isn't that what people do when they meet royalty?" Brock asked, dumbfounded.

"No. Yes. What I mean is I just don't like making people bow. Just do it only if my parents are around." Israel replied. He straightened his crown.

"Ok." The others said.

"Now then, shall we dine?" Prince Israel asked as he started to walk. The rest of the group followed.

Prince Israel led them through the hall, down the stairs, and into the living room. From there, they went through a door under the balcony and into the dining room. When they went inside, the gang feasted their eyes on an impressive spread. Any kind of food you can imagine was lying there. Needless to say, their mouths were watering.

"Ah Israel. It's about time you joined us." King Israel said from the other end of the table.

"Yeah. I was starving!" Prince Kalani piped up.

"Hush child. Now Izzy, bring your little friends over and we'll eat." Queen Maureen said.

"So this is what you meant by 'a home-cooked meal.'" Brock said. Prince Israel gave a small chuckle & everyone went to sit by the royal family at the table.

"Finally! I can chow down!" Kalani exclaimed as everybody sat down. He immediately grabbed some random food, put it on his plate, and commenced stuffing his face. Everybody else sweatdropped.

"Please excuse my brother. His manners need a little work." Prince Israel said.

"A little? How could you tell?" Ash asked. Misty promptly covered his mouth with her hand. The king, queen, and older prince all laughed.

"Don't worry! It's quite alright." King Israel said as he got some food and started to eat. Everybody else did the same.

--------------------------

The group started to have dessert when Ash started to talk.

"So Israel, when will we battle?"

"In due time. I would like to enjoy the rest of my weekend without having to battle other trainers." The prince replied. He finished eating his mint chocolate ice cream.

(A/N:  It's Saturday in the story. The royal celebration was on a Wednesday, the group went to the pokémon center on Thursday, they left for Platinum City on Friday, and they arrived in the city on Saturday night.)

"Izzy, can we talk?" Queen Maureen asked.

"Sure." Prince Israel replied & walked out of the dining room, followed by his mother.

"What was that about?" Brock asked when the door closed.

"I guess Mom knew that somethin' was up with my brother." Kalani replied.

"How did she know if anything was wrong with him?" Ash asked.

"Women's intuition?" Shrugged King Israel.

Outside the dining room…

"So what did ya want to talk about?" Prince Israel asked.

"You seemed kind of… meh in there." Queen Maureen replied.

"Meh?" Israel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Meh." Maureen replied. "Want to talk about it?"

"Why did ya cancel the fireworks display?" Israel asked.

"You weren't here, so we didn't want to waste all that money." Maureen replied. "Why did you ask about the fireworks display and not the whole celebration?"

"Err… No reason." Israel replied, starting to blush. Maureen noticed it right away.

"Oooooooooooooooh! You were going to show off to a girl, weren't you?"

"Well…" Israel started.

"Who is it, then?" Maureen interrupted.

"If you must know, it was Misty." Israel replied.

"Misty? Dear, isn't she a little… scrawny to be your girlfriend?" Maureen asked. That question wiped the blush off Israel's face.

"_Girlfriend_!? She is NOT my girlfriend! I won a free dinner to Chez Turquoise and I invited her only because I wasn't going to go by myself or with any of the guys in our group!" He yelled. Big mistake as Queen Maureen gave him a nice big lump right inside his crown.

"You know better than to yell at me." Maureen said in an irritated tone.

"Ouch! Why is everyone hitting me in this chapter!?" Israel yelled again.

"Beats me." His mom replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Right. Well anyway, I still want to have a birthday party." Israel said, getting back to the topic.

"Ok. When do you want it?" Maureen asked.

"A week from today." Israel replied.

"Is there anyone you want to invite?" Maureen asked. The prince thought for a moment.

"I want to invite the gym leaders of Johto & Sean. You can invite whoever else you want. You'll probably invite the media & the rest of our family."

"What's wrong with inviting your relatives & the media?" The queen asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Israel replied, hoping to change the subject.

"Anyway, I'll get our team to set up the ballroom and we'll send out the invitations." Maureen said and she went back to the dining room.

'_Excellent. That's one part of my plan down. Now to deal with Ash._' Israel thought as he too went back inside the dining room. When he got inside, everyone was gaping at him, or rather, at his lump.

"Not a word from any of you." Prince Israel said as he sat down.

First came a few snickers. Then some chuckles. And soon, the whole room, with the exception of the prince, was roaring with laughter. Israel laid his head on the table in defeat.

--------------------------

When dinner ended, Israel III led the rest of the group to their rooms.

"Tomorrow, I would like to take you guys on a tour of the castle." He said.

"That's cool. But why?" Misty asked.

"Quite frankly, I'm too lazy to keep escorting you guys around." Israel replied. Everyone else sweatdropped. "We'll start after breakfast. I trust you know the way to the dining room."

"Oh yeah. No problem." Ash said.

"Well, good night then." Israel said as he walked to the elevators.

"Good night." Everyone else said.

--------------------------

A/N:

Me: ::Eye twitching::

Izzy: Something wrong, boss?

Me: Twelve pages.

Izzy: Huh?

Me: Twelve pages. This chapter was twelve stinkin' pages! ARGH!!!

Izzy: Oh. Well then end the chapter already!

Me: --'' What'll Ash & crew see on the tour? What will Prince Israel do about his situation with Ash? Find out on the next chapter of The Young Master's Quest!

Another thing, our featured song comes from the area known as Queen Ambi's Palace in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages. Check it out & more video game songs at www.vgmusic.com


	22. Tour lovely Platinum Castle! Part 1

Me: ::Singing:: Here's the next chapter! Here's the chapter!

Izzy: What on Earth are you doing?

Me: Singing the theme song for this chapter. What else?

Izzy: Oh great! First, you try to incorporate music into the fic & now you're singing!?

Me: =) Yep! Something wrong?

Izzy: Oh, no. I just wanna sing too!

Me: Ok!

Izzy & I: ::Singing:: Here's the start of the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------

The Young Master's Quest Ch. 21: Tour lovely Platinum Castle! Part 1

Izzy: _Another_ 2 parter!?

Me: Yep! Now get into character!

---------------------

The next day after breakfast…

The group had assembled in the front hall.

"Ahem. We will now begin the tour of Platinum Castle, one of the few castles that still stand in Johto today." Prince Israel said in a tour guide-ish tone. He was wearing blue jeans, his crown (doi!), a cape that was blue on the outside & red on the inside (A/N: Heh. He's got a LOT of capes. He even has one for every day of the year!), and a Lavender Robe (A/N: Another Animal Crossing reference! Don't ya love it!?). Sadie was also on his left shoulder.

"Nice outfit." Ash said.

"Thanks. Now then, follow me and for the love of God, DON'T leave the group!" Prince Israel replied. The rest of the group sweatdropped & walked to the doors that were between the staircases. Prince Israel opened the doors and everyone went inside.

"It's dark in here." Brock pointed out. Aside from a few exit lights, the room was pitch black.

"Welcome to the library." Prince Israel said. "The librarian must not have gotten here yet. So we'll have to turn on the lights. Sadie. Go find the switch. We'll cover you."

"Cover her from what?" Misty asked.

"Exactly!" Prince Israel replied. Everybody else sweatdropped. Sadie jumped off Israel & ran to the other end of the room. Thanks to the fact that Sadie's nocturnal (that means "active at night" for you non-bookish types out there), she was able to run through the library with ease. Everybody else, on the other hand, had to feel their way through.

"Ouch! Watch where you're walking!" Brock yelled at Misty.

"Sorry. Ow! Warn me when you're gonna stop." Misty yelled at Ash.

"Oops. Ouch! Who puts a chair in a library!?" Ash yelled.

"Well, this IS a library." Israel replied. He then felt something under his left foot. It was a tail belonging to a certain irate yellow pokémon. I'm sure you all know what's coming next.

"PiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The entire group yelled as they got shocked. Even—ahem—_sweet_ little Togepi wasn't spared from Pikachu's wrath. Although it seemed like it was enjoying the—ahem—"light show."

"First rule of training electric pokémon: Never step on their tails." Ash said.

"Duly noted." Prince Israel said. He then collapsed on the floor.

Later......

When they got halfway through, everyone saw a pair of red lights behind a glass wall.

"W-what's that?" Misty asked in a scared tone.

"I don't know." Israel replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Meowth!" Sadie called from the darkness.

"Ahh… She found the light switch. Ok! Turn it on!" Israel called over to Sadie. All eyes then turned to the pair of lights. If this was the show, I believe a drum roll would be playing right now. Sadie flipped the switch & the lights were replaced by the eyes of **A RED GYARADOS!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone but Israel screamed as the gyarados roared.

"HAHAHA!!!" Israel laughed. "You should've seen your faces!" He laughed some more until…

SLAP

He felt the sting of well, a slap, courtesy of Misty.

"I only wanted to have some fun." Israel rubbed his swollen cheek.

"Well, that's what you get for playing a prank on us!" Misty hissed.

"Woah! It's an aquarium!" Brock exclaimed.

"Man, is he Captain Obvious today or what?" Ash asked no one in particular.

"Whatever. It's just _sooooooooo_ coooooooool." Brock replied. He seemed to be drooling. Everyone sweatdropped.

"What's with us sweatdropping in this chapter?" Israel asked.

Ugh! I don't know. Moving on! There were many water pokémon swimming. One in particular was sleeping in a clam shell bed.

(A/N: Three guesses as to which pokémon this is!)

"Wow! Water pokémon are sooooo coool." Misty said.

"Please don't be like Brock now." Ash sighed.

"Am I the only sane one here!?" Israel yelled.

"Meowth." Sadie said as she walked up to Prince Israel.

"Well, at least I got you." Israel said as he picked up Sadie. "Anyway, yes. The library is also the home to my water pokémon corral." He walked up a flight of stairs that was to the left of the corral. Everybody else got out of their little insanity trip & followed him.

"Are all those water pokémon your's?" Misty asked.

"Yep. Every single one." Israel replied.

"Even the red gyarados?" Ash asked.

"Even the red gyarados. You're not the only one with a red pokémon, you know." Israel replied with a grin as the group reached the top.

(A/N: I need to address something. Many of you, if you've been reading since Chapter 2, would be thinking, "If Prince Israel has one of every pokémon, then where's the red gyarados stored!?" Well, the answer to that is simple. The master ball for his red gyarados is stored in a secret area of the castle. Of course, this secret area isn't too far from where the other master balls are stored.)

The top of the giant aquarium & the entire library can be seen as well as a door. It opened and a man in a black swimsuit (think of the suits the animal trainers at zoos wear) came out. He was blond, tall, had a tan & blue eyes.

"Oh Prince Israel! Welcome home. How are you?" The man asked with a surfer accent.

"I'm well. It's great to be home." Israel replied. He then remembered the rest of the group. "Guys, meet Joe, my water pokémon breeder. Joe, these are my friends Ash, Brock, and Misty." The four people exchanged their hellos and such.

"So, how do you take care of Israel's pokémon?" Brock asked.

"As Prince Israel's water pokémon breeder, I have to make sure his pokémon are in tip top shape for whenever he needs to battle with them. This is achieved by having swimming races, giving them healthy foods, training them for battle on land, and of course, by playing games." Joe explained.

"Do the pokémon get different foods?" Brock asked. And so, a trilling (yawn) conversation between the two breeders began.

Israel walked to the edge of the tank. He took out a whistle out of his jeans pocket and after a moment of hesitation, brought it to his lips and blew. The noise stopped the conversation & everybody looked at him.

"I call upon my water pokémon!" He ordered as he lifted his arms. A few bubbles were seen in the middle of the water and a squirtle showed up. It looked at Israel and blinked a few times. A really toothy grin appeared on its face.

"Squirtle!" The pokémon yelled and it dived down to the bottom of the tank, where the rest of Israel's water & dragon pokémon (Don't forget, Dratini & Dragonair are aquatic pokémon too) were waiting.

"Squirtle squirt! Squirt!" (Translation: "Our master is here! Yay!") Israel's kingler then took the floor.

"Cookie cookie cook. Cookie, co?" (Translation: "Maybe we should do a song & dance number to honor our master. What do you think, Boss?") All the pokémon then looked at the clam bed. The pokémon was concealed in darkness. All that any normal person can make out is its red eyes. Nonetheless, the other pokémon did see it nod. The other pokémon cheered & swam to the surface.

Above the surface…

"Hey, are they coming or not?" Ash asked impatiently.

"Err… yeah! Just give them a sec." Israel replied.

Suddenly, the entire surface was bubbling & Prince Israel's water pokémon appeared.

"My babies!" Israel yelled in a cute voice. He waved to the pokémon as they started to dance.

"The music!" Joe said and he went to a control panel on the wall. He pulled a lever and a disco ball lowered. Techno music started to play. The pokémon twirled around, jumped through hoops, and shot their Water Gun attacks. The music ended with the pokémon assembling around the middle of the pool.

"Wow. Cool." Misty said with starry eyes.

"The show's not over yet." Prince Israel said. Joe pushed a button & the lights turned off. Spotlights were moving around the area fast & then settled down on the middle of the pool.

"Presenting the king of all bodies of water!" Israel started. "The lakes, rivers, ponds. Even the sea is ruled by this pokémon. I present to you…" A drum roll began to play as the clam bed was raised to the surface. The clam reached the surface. Its back was to the group of trainers. Joe pulled another lever & the clam started to turn towards the group while slowly opening. The clam was now in front of everybody, fully exposing the pokémon.

"…Aqua King! My suicune."

Aqua King gave a slight roar. Ash, Brock, and especially Misty gasped in shock at the sight of the water pooch. It walked on the surface of the water towards the group. Once it reached the other side, Aqua King looked at Prince Israel. Israel was also staring at his pokémon as well. Aqua King walked to Israel and started to nuzzle against his body. In reply, Israel began to pet his pokémon.

When he finished petting Aqua King, Prince Israel went to the tank, sent out his (normal) gyarados, and proceeded to pet the other pokémon. Brock & Joe went back to their conversation and Ash & Misty walked up to Israel.

"Your water pokémon are amazing." Misty said.

"Thanks. I guess I made the right choice to start the tour with the library, huh?" Israel replied.

"Yeah. I had no idea you own a suicune." Ash said.

"See. I wasn't lying when I said I own every pokémon." Israel replied. Ash nodded remembering that day in the forest. "Anyway, let's continue with the tour."

Brock ended the conversation with Joe and the group continued through the door by the light switch Sadie flipped. The group was now standing in the castle's pokémon field.

"This is our indoor pokémon arena." Prince Israel started. "I sometimes have tournaments here in the castle instead of at the gym. This field is used if the weather outside proves to be less than satisfying." The group went through a pair of doors and were now standing outside.

"And this is the outdoor arena." The stands were on the left & right sides of the field. The announcer's booth was on the right side and a titantron was on the opposite side. Behind the group, above the doors, was a clock. The current time was 10:14 A.M.

"Impressive." Was all that Brock can say. Ash & Misty oohed & ahhed in agreement.

The group walked a little bit passed the field and an amazing sight was before them.

"This is our backyard." Israel said. At the bottom of the hill, there were many fenced off areas, each containing many types of pokémon. The "backyard" stretched for miles.

"Are you sure this is a backyard? It looks more like a large grassland to me." Misty said.

"Yeah. I guess it does look like a large grassland." Israel said while sweatdropping. Everybody the walked down the hill and to the closest corral.

"This is the normal pokémon area." Israel said as the group entered the corral. He blew his whistle. Instantly, most of his normal type pokémon ran up to the group. There were lots of normal pokémon. Among them was an eevee, a persian, and a… PIKACHU!?

"Um Israel, why do you have a pikachu in a corral for normal pokémon?" Misty asked.

"What's that?" Israel asked. He then noticed the pikachu. "Oh. Hi Copier." He addressed the pikachu. It transformed into a ditto. Prince Israel knelt down and petted the ditto, now known as Copier.

"This is Copier. It must've saw Ash's pikachu and transformed. I'm really impressed. It usually transforms into a fat version of the target." Copier squeaked in delight at its master's compliment.

"Your normal breeder must be real good to make a ditto transform perfectly. Where is he, anyway?" Brock asked.

"SHE is coming this way." Israel said. He pointed to his left and a Nurse Joy appeared with her chansey. Brock got into his lovey-dovey mode & approached her.

"Oh, my heart fills with Joy at the fact that you're Israel's normal breeder! Will you go out with me?" Brock grabbed her hands while saying all that. Joy sweatdropped as Misty dragged Brock away by the ear.

"Ow! Come on! Stop!" Brock wailed.

"Come on lover boy. Before you get fixed." Misty replied. She let go of Brock, who whimpered & grabbed his crotch.

"She wouldn't."

"Take a look." Misty replied. Brock looked over and saw Joy with a pair of hedge clippers. She opened & closed them very fast. She had a look in her eyes that just said "Come here." Brock whimpered even more.

Israel & Ash sweatdropped and laughed nervously as Joy approached them.

"Majesty, how are you this fine day?" She asked.

"I'd feel a lot better if you put down those hedge clippers." Prince Israel replied. Joy handed them to her chansey. "That's better. Anyway, this is Ash." Ash waved. The hound is Brock & the redhead is Misty." Israel pointed to the two trainers in question.

"Nice to meet you all." Joy said. She then turned to Israel. "Sir, I would like to show you a new attack that your clefairy learned."

"Oh? And what attack is that?" Israel asked. It was clear that he was interested.

"I haven't thought up a name yet. Follow me please." Joy replied. She then started to walk off. Everybody else followed.

"Why is Joy here? I thought that she would be at the pokémon center." Ash said.

"My sister—twice removed—is the one who runs the Platinum City pokémon center. Joy replied.

"Man! How long has it been since we got that kind of response?" Brock asked.

"Too long!" Misty replied with a chuckle.

The group then reached an area of the corral that had some targets. They saw a clefairy meditating.

"Clio!" Israel called.

"Cle?" Israel's clefairy looked up & saw the prince. "CLEFAIRY!!!" She skipped over to Israel. They both hugged each other.

"Oh Clio, it's been so long." Israel said. He was crying animé tears.

"Fairy!" Clio replied. She was crying the exact same way.

"Could you show me the attack you learned?" Israel asked. Clio nodded & the group backed away from her. Clio then faced a target. She held up her left paw and the King of Hearts crest appeared on the back of it. Her paw then started to glow green as the song for this attack started to play.

"What's with the music?" Prince Israel asked Joy.

"I don't know. When I first taught her the attack, that song always played for some unknown reason." Joy replied.

"It's catchy." Ash said.

Clio said some strange poem thing that I don't feel like typing the words to right now and charged at the target. When she grabbed it with her paw, the saxophone solo played as the target exploded. The area around the target was engulfed in black smoke. When the smoke cleared, Clio was seen jumping with joy at the execution of a perfect attack.

"So what will you call it?" Joy asked.

"I shall call it 'Shining Fingers.'" Israel Replied.

(A/N: This scene was inspired by two things. One, the show G Gundam. The main character uses an attack much like what Clio used. Two, the card game. A clefairy card in the Expedition set has an attack called 'Shining Fingers.' I think that's exactly what it was called. Anyway, the attack makes the opposing card go to sleep. And now back to our story.)

"Would you consider making this into a TM for your gym?" Joy asked.

"Hmmmmm… It seems to take a long time to execute, but the damage inflicted seems to be high. Make the move into a TM and I'll think about it." Prince Israel replied.

"Yes sir." Joy said.

"See ya later." Israel said as the group went to leave the corral.

"So what was that TM thing about?" Misty asked.

"It like this; you know how every gym leader gives a TM with their badge?" Israel asked. Everybody else nodded. "Well my gym is the only one in Johto that doesn't give a TM."

"Why don't you just use any other TM?" Ash asked.

"I can't because the league rules state that each gym leader must use their own attack as a TM." Israel replied.

"Judging by your conversation with the ever-beautiful Nurse Joy, you know how TMs are made. So how are they made?" Brock asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think that you're supposed to record the attack in action. Then, you have to get a document from the Johto League, stating that it's ok to make the TM. Finally, the tape & document are sent to Johto's TM factory, where a hundred or so TMs are made and sent to your gym." Israel explained. "Why did you ask? I thought that all gym leaders had to do the same thing." Brock & Misty laughed nervously.

"Well you see." Misty started. "The Kanto League picks a random attack & assigns it to us." Israel fell over.

"Oh, you guys have it easy!"

"So why not use Shining Fingers? It seems like a strong attack." Ash said.

"It _does_ seem like a strong move, but, as I said earlier,  it takes a long time to do the attack. I need an attack that will hit the enemy hard & fast." Israel said.

'_There is one attack I want though. The attack that Prof. Oak told me about the day I began my journey._' He thought.

"This'll sound dumb, but why do you want a strong move?" Misty asked.

"It's to match my gym." Israel replied. "I feel that going through the hardship of actually beating me is worth something slightly more valuable than my badge."

"I guess that's true." Brock said.

"Another thing." Misty started. "How are you supposed to record attacks?"

"There are cameras posted everywhere in the backyard where a pokémon can be found training." Israel replied. He showed them a camera that was cleverly hidden behind a bush.

"Oh." Misty replied.

"Let's continue on." Prince Israel said. The tour moved on.

To be continued…


	23. Tour lovely Platinum Castle! Part 2

The Young Master's Quest Ch. 21: Tour lovely Platinum Castle! Part 2

Note: In this chapter & possibly the rest of the fic, "::this format::" will be used as dialog for ::Zelda moment:: pokémon who speak with their wits. Now enjoy!

Later…

The tour continued through most of the other corrals. They saw Prince Israel's majestic flying pokémon, which were in a bird cage-like corral. They saw everything from Israel's fire type pokémon to his scary (at least to Misty) bug pokémon.

The group still had two corrals to visit. They now stood in front of a broken down house.

"A-are we going in there?" Misty asked.

"Yep. This is the dark and ghost type corral." Israel replied. "Why? Are ya scared?"

"What? No! I ain't scared of nothing!" Misty replied.

"Well then, let's go inside." Israel said. Scary music started to play as the group went inside the haunted house.

Inside, it was dark. So dark that I would have to deem it as… advanced darkness. On second thought, it wasn't that dark. You're able to see, but it's still dark.

"Woah. Too many darks." Brock said.

Anyway, the floor was made out of wood, the paint on the walls were chipping & falling off, and the rest of the house seemed to be in much need of repair.

"So, you're rich & you can't afford to get this place renovated?" Misty asked.

"It has to be this way." Israel defended. "Don't ya know? Ghost pokémon love old, worn out places like this."

"And what about your dark pokémon? It can't be very good for them." Brock mentioned.

"Well, the house isn't in that bad a shape, so my dark pokémon are safe. They just sleep during the day anyway. At night, they train with my ghost pokémon." Israel explained.

"It must be kinda tough on your breeder." Ash said.

"Not really. You just have to be quiet if you visit during the day. She can be a real witch if you wake her up." Israel replied.

"So let's see your pokémon."

"Ok. They should be in the basement sleeping."

The group then tiptoed through the house, causing creak after creak after creak to be heard all around. They reached the door to the cellar and they heard a noise coming from the other side.

"What's that?" Misty asked.

"Hmmmm…. Must be snoring." Israel replied. He turned the knob & walked in. The group went down the old stairs. The noise got louder & louder until…

"_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_"

"_Spongebob Squarepants!_"

The group got to the bottom & saw all of Prince Israel's dark & ghost pokémon and a person getting ready to watch an episode of Spongebob Squarepants. The group fell over.

"I thought dark & ghost pokémon sleep during the day." Brock mocked.

"I guess nothing stands between a pokémon & its cartoons—not even sleep." Israel said with a nervous smile.

"My lord. Hi! How are ya?" The breeder asked as she got up from the couch. She was one of those people that wear black and puts on white make-up (Goths?). This person's article of black clothing was a dress (A/N: You know that old star, Elvira, Mistress of darkness? Well that's the dress the breeder's wearing). She had black hair & blue eyes. The group got up.

"Hi. I'm fine." Israel said as he dusted himself off. "This is Ophelia, my dark & ghost breeder." He introduced her to the rest of the group.

(A/N: Try & guess what famous play Ophelia is from!)

He introduced the rest of the group to Ophelia & started to talk to her. While they were talking, Brock looked at Israel's pokémon.  He was looking at Israel's gengar, Ghost King, when he made a discovery.

"Hey Israel, why does your gengar have a collar?" Ghost King was wearing a golden collar.

"We've been traveling for a few months and you mean to tell me that you didn't know my pokémon wear collars?!" Israel exclaimed. He fell over when the rest of the group nodded their heads.

"Well they do! Look at Sadie." He held up Sadie for everybody to see. She was wearing a gold collar as well.

"Ohhhhhhhh!!!" Was the reply. Brock then continued looking at the pokémon. He was now looking at Israel's houndour.

"Hey, why does your houndour have a blue collar?" he asked.

"Ruff!" Barked the houndour.

Israel was slightly miffed, but he decided to answer anyway.

"Most of my pokémon wear blue collars to show their rank."

"Rank?" Misty asked.

"Yep. Most of my pokémon wear blue collars because they're not my best ones. My fun pokémon wear silver collars, and my strongest pokémon wear gold collars."

"Then what about Sadie? She's not your best normal type, right?" Ash asked. Israel sweatdropped.

"Right. My ursaring, Bear Queen, is my best normal type. Sadie wears a gold collar because she's my favorite pokémon. The collars also protect them."

"Besides allowing people to identify your pokémon if they get lost, what else can your collars do?" Misty asked.

"I'll show you. See ya later Ophelia." Prince Israel said as he was leaving. The rest of the group followed him.

"Ok. Bye." Ophelia replied. She sat down on the sofa & had some cereal.

At the castle's main gates…

"My collars do two things. I'll show ya the first thing." Prince Israel said. He walked a few feet in front of the group & put Sadie down. He then walked back to the group, picked up a nearby rock, and tossed it at Sadie.

"What are you doing?!" The group asked after witnessing this act of abuse.

"Don't worry. She's safe." Israel said. The rock was nearing Sadie. "Collar Shield! Activate!" He pressed the face of his poké gear. A small barrier surrounded Sadie and the rock bounced off of it.

"See? Sadie was saved by one of my collars' abilities, the Collar Shield."

"Cool!" The group exclaimed.

"Now, I'll show you the second thing. Ash, could you pick up Sadie for me?" Israel asked.

"Uhhhh… Sure." Ash replied & he walked over to Sadie. When he got to her, he picked her up. Sadie didn't seem to show any resistance.

"Now walk outside the gates." Israel said. Ash complied & went to the gates. He asked the guard to open the gates. When the guard noticed Sadie in Ash's arms, he looked at Israel. The prince nodded to show it was alright. The guard clapped his hands & the gates opened. Ash then made his way out. As soon as he took one foot outside the gates, he heard a beeping sound. In a few seconds, Sadie glowed white and disappeared. She reappeared on top of Israel's shoulders.

"The Collar Teleport. My collars' second ability." Israel said as Ash made his way back to the group. "If anybody but me leaves the boundaries of the castle with any of my pokémon, they will instantly teleport back to me or their corresponding corral. Whichever I decide on. The thief will be left empty handed. Also, if the pokémon happens to be inside its master ball when it gets stolen, the pokémon and the ball will be sent back." Israel took a deep breath.

"Cool. You don't use these abilities when you battle, do you?" Misty asked.

"Of course not. That would be cheating." Israel replied.

"Oh. Ok then."

"Let's go. We still have one more corral to see." Prince Israel said. He led the group to the final corral, the psychic type corral.

The corral was close to the castle. So close that part of it is used to train on rainy days. The group arrived at the corral. Once again, Israel blew his whistle & all of his psychic pokémon ran/flew/teleported to him. He sent out Voldemort and he proceeded to pet the pokémon.

"::Master.::" Israel heard a voice in his head.

"King Mewtwo? Where are you?" Israel asked. The cloned one then materialized with Mew right beside him. King Mewtwo was wearing a gold, jewel studded collar. Israel's mew was wearing a silver collar.

"Eeeeeeeeee!!!!" Israel yelled as he ran to the two pokémon. "I missed you so much!" He said when he reached them. He hugged King Mewtwo. Mew was flying around them.

"::Where were you all this time?::" King Mewtwo asked.

"I was traveling around with some friends." Israel replied. He was now petting his mew. Ash & co. walked up to them.

"::It's you.::" Mewtwo said to the group of three.

"Guys, this is King Mewtwo & Prince Mew and—Wait! You _know_ them!?" Israel asked the psychic type.

"::Yes I do Master. Here's what happened.::" Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue and the events of the first movie played, really fast, in Israel's mind. "::And that's what happened.::"

"®.® Ugh… What a rush." Israel said dizzily.

"So Israel, how did you catch them?" Ash asked, clearly referring to King Mewtwo & Prince Mew. Israel got out of his dizziness.

"Here's what happened."

"::I can tell the story Master. I'll just show you the images.::" Mewtwo offered.

"Oh no ya don't! I'll be the narrator. You just play the images. Slowly!" Prince Israel replied.

"::As you wish.::" Mewtwo said. His eyes started to glow blue again.

"Now then, I was returning home after winning the Kanto League competition when it happened." Israel said. Everything got all wavy-like for the flashback.

::::Flashback::::

(A/N: So there wouldn't be any confusion, anything in ::::this format:::: is what's going on in the present-day world.)

_A younger Prince Israel was seen walking through a forest._

"::::Like I said, I was walking home. My father had promised me a huge gift if I won at the Kanto League, so I was really happy with myself.::::" The present-day Israel said.

_The younger Israel then stopped to make camp since it was sunset. He pitched the tent & got some firewood. All he needed now was water._

"::::I went to get some water when things turned upside down.::::"

_Israel__ was next seen walking by a bush. A pinkish white tail was sticking out of it._

_"What's that?" The past Israel asked himself. The tail disappeared into the bush. The owner of the tail appeared before Israel. It was floating in mid-air & it looked pretty short._

_"What kind of pokémon are you?" Israel asked. The pokémon gave him a curious look. Israel then dug into one of his pockets & took out his pokédex. It was the model he got from Prof. Oak. He then pointed it at the pokémon._

_"Mew. The new species pokémon. No information on this pokémon is currently available." The electronic voice buzzed._

_"Hmmm… No info, huh?" Israel asked as his shut the pokédex & put it away. "That must mean you're a rare pokémon! I wanna catch you." He pulled out a gold master ball._

_"Mew!" It screeched as it started to fly away from Israel._

_"Wait!" Israel yelled as he ran after Mew. He dropped the bucket he was carrying._

_They both went past trees, bushes, and other shrubbery as the chase continued. Israel's legs started to hurt, but he didn't care. Pain wasn't an obstacle to him._

_"I want that pokémon." He said through clenched teeth._

"::::It felt like many hours passed by, though it was only a few minutes. Mew had led me through a cave. On the other side, an amazing sight awaited me.::::"

_"Wow! I've never seen so many pokémon." The cave ended at a lake. Lot's of pokémon were around. Mew had gotten away. Israel saw a charizard & pidgeot flying, a gyarados swimming, and a meowth & pikachu playing. But where was Mew? Israel walked further into the area._

_"::**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!**::" A voice boomed in Israel's mind. He was petrified. He wanted to run, but he couldn't. He was tired from chasing Mew & his legs felt like jelly. Israel looked at the lake and noticed that the pokémon there were looking at something to his left. He slowly turned & saw a truly sinister sight. There was Mew, but next to it stood an even bigger pokémon. It barely resembled Mew. It looked ugly compared to the cute pokémon._

(A/N: That was my reaction when I first saw a picture of him.)

_"::**WELL!?**::" The pokémon asked._

_"I-I w-wandered here by accident." Israel stuttered._

_"::Hmph! What's your name?::"_

_"I'm Prince Israel of Johto. And you?"_

_"::I am known as Mewtwo.::"_

_"Mewtwo? Then you're related to Mew!" Israel said._

_"::Well, I'm actually his clone and—Hold it! How do you know Mew!? Villain! Leave this place at once!::" Mewtwo yelled. He knocked Israel to the ground with his psychic powers._

(A/N: Now, why does that sound familiar? ;D )

"::::That was when I got really mad.::::"

_"You idiot! How dare you strike the great prince of Johto!?" Israel picked up a nearby rock. "Take this!" He tossed it._

"::::A rock?::::" Present-day Mewtwo smirked.

"::::Hey! I was really mad at the time!::::" Israel replied. Mewtwo snickered.

"::::Yes. You said that already.::::"

"::::Watch it. Anyway, I soon discovered that that wasn't a rock I tossed.::::" Mewtwo gasped at this comment. "::::Aha! _Now_ you remember, huh?!::::"

"::::SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO THE STORY!!!::::" Everyone else yelled.

"::::Geez! Touchy! Anyway…::::"

_"My master ball!" Indeed, Past Israel tossed the ball meant for Mew at Mewtwo._

_"::Hmph! You're not catching me that easily!::" Mewtwo said. He launched several psychic blasts at the master ball. A shield formed around the ball, preventing the attacks from affecting it. Mewtwo flew away in an attempt to escape the ball's grasp. But then, the master ball sprouted a rocket booster from the back & chased the pokémon. Mewtwo shot some more attacks at the ball. Each attempt failed. Finally, Mewtwo wound up above where he was when he met Israel. He made a barrier around himself for protection against the master ball. Mewtwo then rushed towards the master ball in an attempt to knock it into the stratosphere. Instead, the ball went THROUGH the barrier and hit Mewtwo._

_"::NOOOOOO!!!!!!!::" Mewtwo yelled as he disappeared in a flash of red energy into the master ball. It fell & landed in front of Israel._

_"I'm-a Israel! I'm-a gonna win!" The boy yelled, imitating Wario._

::::In the present-day world, everybody but Israel sweatdropped.::::

"::::What?! I was really excited at the time too!::::" Israel protested.

"::::Whatever!::::" Everybody else yelled.

"::::Here's what happened next.::::" Prince Israel said dejectedly.

All the pokémon, including Mew, was not too pleased with Past Israel's actions since he first intruded into their home. They were ganging up on him and getting ready to attack.

_"You want a piece of me, boys?" Israel challenged. "Then, say 'hello' to mah little friend!" He opened up a zipper of his backpack and lot's (and I mean LOT'S) of master balls shot out at the pokémon. They all ran for it. Israel held the backpack like a gun._

_"Eeh! Eeh! Eeh! ::Pause:: Hey! I probably look like Rambo! =D ::Un-pause:: Eeh! Eeh! Eeh!"_

_All of the pokémon were in a panic as many of them got captured._

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Israel screamed at the top of his lungs as he emptied the last of his "ammo" on the last few pokémon in the area. He panted for air when it was all said and done. The master balls that didn't claim a victim flew back to the bag to "reload."_

"::::All of the master balls that successfully captured a pokémon were teleported to the castle except one.::::"

_Past Israel was still gasping for air when he noticed a master ball was still shaking._

_"That's Mewtwo's ball." He picked it up. The ball was shaking in his hand._

_"You must be really strong to resist capture for so long, but you'll give up soon." Israel held the ball as he walked back to his campsite._

"::::I guarded that ball with my life while I made my way back home. Mewtwo gave up the fight a week later.::::" Present-day Israel said as everything got wavy again, signaling the end of the flashback. Everybody clapped at the performance.

"Was that meowth Sadie?" Brock asked.

"Nope. The meowth I caught that day is now my persian. Sadie is his daughter." Israel replied.

"So what was the gift your father promised you?" Misty asked.

"The gift were three pokémon; Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres." Israel replied. The group gasped.

"Well, that explains how you got them." Ash commented.

"Yep. Anyway, Mewtwo, I'll see ya tomorrow." Israel said.

"::Yes Master::"

"Let's go guys. We have the rest of the castle's interior to see." The group went inside the closest entrance of the castle.

After the tour…

"So now you guys know how to get around?" Israel asked.

"Yes." Everybody else replied in a bored tone.

"Cool. I'll be going to dinner now." Israel said as he started to walk to the dinning room.

(A/N: Yes. It took that long for the tour to end! =P)

"Israel, wait!" Ash said. Israel stopped his walk.

"Yes?"

"About our battle…" Ash started.

"Ah yes. The battle. We will have it next Sunday, the day after my birthday party." Israel replied.

"Ya know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're stalling the battle." Ash said smugly.

"Please. What reason would I have to stall the battle?" Prince Israel asked. "Tell ya what, for this week leading up to the party, you can be my apprentice at the gym."

"What do I have to do?" Ash asked.

"You'll see." Israel replied.

----------------------

End of chapter 21


	24. The Week long Wait

The Young Master's Quest Ch. 22: The Week-long Wait 

Monday…

There was a lot of cheering as many floats made their way past the Platinum City gym. On a platform sat the royal family, Ash, Misty, and Brock. Soon the parade stopped & Prince Israel, in his gym leader outfit, made his way to the podium, which was stationed in the middle of the platform.

"Ladies & gentlemen, it's my honor as gym leader to officially reopen the Platinum City gym!" He said. The whole crowd applauded. Israel silenced them with a wave of his hand.

"Now then, I don't know how long the gym will stay open. So if ya plan on challenging me, you may want to do it as soon as possible. And I hope you'll come to my belated birthday party on Saturday. It's black tie!" The crowd applauded as Prince Israel made his way back to his seat & King Israel walked to the podium to deliver a few words.

"So Israel, when are ya gonna tell me what I have to do as your apprentice?" Ash asked.

"Patience. I'll tell ya after my dad gives his speech." The prince replied.

After the king's LONG speech, the crowd left and the group of four entered the gym. The music for all of Johto's gyms was playing throughout the front room. Brenda was sitting at a desk by the door to the field.

"Hello sir. Would you like anything?" She asked.

"No, thanks. I'm just showing my guests around." Israel replied as he entered the field, followed by everyone else.

In the field, everybody except for Israel got an eyeful of the decor.

"Ash, your duty as my apprentice is to battle challengers that come to the gym. If you beat the challenger, he or she will leave the gym crying. If you get beaten, then the challenger will face me, quite possibly only to be destroyed by my pokémon." Israel explained.

"You're confident, huh?" Ash said sarcastically.

"=D Yep." Israel replied, missing the sarcasm completely.

"Why not just battle me now instead of waiting for Sunday?"

"This is mainly a test to see if you're capable of fighting me like at Turquoise City."

"That battle was a test?"

"Yeah. I wanted to see for myself if you're worth my time."

"And…?" Ash asked, looking somewhat insulted.

"You passed the test. Otherwise, you wouldn't be standing here today." Israel replied. "So just treat this as time to train and prepare as well as your final test."

"I feel like I'm back at school."

"Nonsense! School isn't half as much fun. Anyway, come. We must prepare for our first challenger of the day." Israel made his way to the office with Ash right behind.

"What about us?" Misty asked.

"You guys can walk around the city. Unless you'd rather stay."

"Nah. Come on Brock." Misty replied & she dragged Brock by the arm out of the gym. The two remaining people & their pokémon went to the office.

"So, what do we do now?" Ash asked as they entered the office. Israel went to his desk & pulled out two decks of cards.

"We wait for a challenger. So what do you want to play? Go Fish, Blackjack, or Uno?"

"How long can it take?" Ash asked as he sat on the other side of the desk. Israel shrugged.

"It can take minutes, maybe even hours. I even went through a whole week without a single battle one time." Ash sweatdropped.

"In that case, Go Fish." Israel handed out the cards & the game began.

A few hours later…

"Got any threes?" Ash asked.

"Go fish." Israel replied, bored out of his mind. It's now 2PM and not a single challenge came up.

"_Israel__, sir._" Brenda called on the intercom on the desk. Israel pressed a button on the intercom.

"Yes?"

"_There is a challenger here to see you._"

"Finally! Tell him or her that I'll be down shortly and show him or her to the field."

"_Yes sir._" Brenda replied.

"Well, you heard her. Let's go Ash." Israel replied as he put down his hand face up & headed out the door.

"Ok—Hey!"

"What?"

"You had three threes!" Ash replied & showed Israel his hand.

"Oops."

"Cheater!"

"I didn't cheat!" And the two argued all the way to the field, where there was a boy waiting for them.

"Ahh! You must be the challenger. I'm the leader of this gym." Israel said and he shook hands with the kid.

"Hi. I'm Dave. So are we gonna battle or what?" The kid asked.

"In due time, IF you defeat my apprentice." Israel said. Ash then stepped forward. He & Dave shook hands. "This battle shall be conducted as a three-on-three match. Understood?" Israel said.

"Yah." Dave replied.

"I'll be the judge of the match. Get to your positions." Israel said as he made his way to his throne. The two trainers then went to opposite ends of the field. Ash was under the throne and Dave was close to the door.

A few minutes later...

"Begin!"

The two trainers tossed their poké balls. Dave sent out a rhyhorn & Ash sent out Totodile.

"Rhyhorn! Double Edge!" Dave ordered. Rhyhorn charged at Totodile.

"Totodile! Water Gun!" Ash said. Totodile fired the water gun at Rhyhorn. It connected, but Rhyhorn wasn't affected.

'_Hmmm… The rhyhorn's well trained._' Israel thought.

Rhyhorn crashed into Totodile & sent it flying towards the edge of the ring.

"Totodile! Use Water Gun to keep yourself from going out!" Ash commanded. Totodile fired its attack at the ground and flew up to the chandelier above the stadium.

"Hey! That totodile's out of bounds!" Dave protested.

"No, it's not. In order for Totodile to be considered out, it has to touch the ground outside the field. The chandelier is fair ground. But none of you better destroy it or its repair cost is coming out of your pockets!" Israel said. The two combatants sweatdropped.

"Ummm… Totodile, jump down from there, won't you?" Ash said. Totodile jumped down.

"Rhyhorn! Jump up & bash that totodile good!" Dave ordered. Rhyhorn now did the opposite thing Totodile just did and the two pokémon were on a collision course. Ash got into a thinking pose.

"Aha! Totodile! Shoot your Water Gun at its face!"

Totodile shot the… you-know at Rhyhorn. The force of Rhyhorn's jump was enabling it to push back the Water Gun a little bit. But because rock types are weak against water (regardless the level), Totodile's attack was getting to Rhyhorn, so it plummeted to the floor & had a dazed expression in its eyes.

"Totodile wins!" Israel yelled. Dave called back Rhyhorn.

"Go! Oddish!"

'_Oddish? Why use such a weak pokémon besides having the type advantage?_' Israel thought as the grass type appeared.

"Use Stun Spore!" Dave's oddish shot out the familiar yellow substance at Totodile and in seconds, it had the same expression that Rhyhorn had just a few moments ago & collapsed.

"Wow! Nice comeback. Oddish wins!" Israel said.

Ash called back Totodile & sent out Noctowl.

"Sleep Powder, my dear Oddish! Sleep powder!" Dave ordered rather suggestively. Everybody but Dave sweatdropped. After that period of… oddness, Oddish (Oooh! So many odds this sentence!) shot out that all-too-familiar blue star dust at Noctowl.

"Noctowl! Whirlwind!" Ash ordered. Noctowl flapped its wings hard and blew the powder back at Oddish, sending it on a trip to Dream Land (No! Not the place where Kirby lives!).

"I guess that takes care of Oddish. So ya got one last chance, Dave. Got something that can take care of Ash's noctowl & whatever his last pokémon is?" Israel asked.

"Oh yeah! Onix! Deal with this pest!" Dave said, but… he didn't throw a poké ball?

"Well!? Where is your onix?" Ash asked, growing impatient.

"Yeah! And aren't ya gonna toss its poké ball?" Israel asked. Dave gave a heart chilling laugh.

"I would, but you see, it's not in its poké ball."

"Then where is it?" Israel asked. Just then, the ground shook. "Oh crap."

"Oh crap" Is right, for Dave's onix broke through the floor of the gym. It was ready to battle, but there was one problem…

"Ash wins the battle!"

"WHAT!?!" Dave demanded.

"Ash wins because your onix is out of the field." Israel said calmly. The hole Onix  made was indeed out of the field. It was between the field & the door. "Oh, and you have to give Ash half of your money, plus you owe me for the damages done to the gym."

"Grrrrrrr… NO WAY!!! I DEMAND MY MATCH WITH YOU NOW OR ONIX'LL DESTROY THIS WHOLE PLACE!!!!!" Dave roared. And to make his point clear, his onix went after the chandelier.

Israel's eyes went red.

"I told you not to touch MY CHANDELIER! GO! ICE MASTER!" He tossed a gold master ball & his articuno appeared. "Blizzard this sucka!!!"

Ice Master blew a huge amount (like, oh say, fifty feet) of snow at Onix and Dave. Due to the cold, Onix went back to its poké ball & Dave was blown out of the gym.

"And the bill will come in the mail!" Israel yelled after Dave. He then went back inside the gym.

"Nice one." Ash said dumbfoundedly.

"Pika." Pikachu said with the same tone. Israel walked past them.

"Blast! Now I have to call the contractors to get this place fixed up pronto!" He cursed. "We gotta go home now. There's no way we can hold anymore battles today."

"Hey! I know what we can do!" Ash said.

A little while later…

"Let's see how Ash is doing." Misty said as she, Brock, and Togepi approached the gym.

"What's this?" Brock asked. There was a sign posted on the gym doors.

"It's says 'The gym is closed for repairs because of some brat & his onix. Come to the castle if you want to battle. Signed, the management.'" Misty read.

At the castle…

"More lemonade dear?" Queen Maureen asked.

"Yes please." Israel replied. They were at the outdoor arena watching Ash battle a challenger. The queen poured Israel another cup. "Ya know, this was such a good idea." Ash defeated another challenger as the basic cartoon "black out" occurred.

Tuesday…

"Have the invitations been sent out yet?" Prince Israel asked a random butler.

"Yes sir. The invitations have been sent, as planned." The butler replied.

"Excellent." Israel said, acting like Mr. Burns from The Simpsons.

At the entrance to the Violet City gym…

"What's this?" Falkner asked as he pulled out an envelope from a mailbox shaped like a pidgey. It was gold and it was sealed with a sticker bearing the royal seal of Johto, so you know this is important! Falkner opened it & took out the paper. It read as follows:

_Dear Falkner,_

_You are invited to my birthday party this Saturday at 8PM sharp at Platinum Castle. You'll be staying until the following afternoon to see a gym battle between me & Ash Ketchum of Kanto. Hope to see ya there! By the way, it's black tie, so no kimono!_

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Israel III_

"No kimono, huh? Bah!" Falkner scoffed as he went inside his gym to prepare for today's battles.

Every other Johto gym leader got pretty much the same letter (minus the kimono part). The only one who got anything different was Jasmine.

At Olivine City…

"Hmmmm…?" Jasmine hummed as she took her envelope out of a steelix-shaped mailbox. She noticed a fragrance emitting from the letter.

"Smells like Cool Water. I know who this is from!!!" She giggled excitedly as she took out the letter & proceeded to read it.

(A/N: In case you don't know, Cool Water is the name of a kind of cologne.)

Here's what the letter said:

_Dear Jasmine,_

_Hey baby! Why don't you bring yo pretty little butt over to my crib this Saturday at eight for a birthday party? It'll be fun! Don't forget to bring a dress! Hope to see ya then! _

_Love,_

_Prince Israel III_

_PS: I'm battling Ash Ketchum the next day in a gym battle, so you can watch as I take his pokémon downtown!_

At the castle at that exact moment…

"Are you sure I should've wrote that to her?" Israel III asked Misty nervously.

"Yeah. You gotta show her that you like her." Misty replied.

"I don't know. Jasmine's a nice, sophisticated girl who wouldn't want to get involved with someone who talks like that. I bet she'll slap me the moment she walks in the door."

(A/N: No offense to anybody in that last line.)

Back at Olivine City…

"Eeeeeee!!!! I'm going to go to Israel's birthday party! Weeeeee!!!" Jasmine said, still giggling madly as she ran inside her gym.

Back at the castle…

"Anyway, Ash & I have to get to the gym. See ya later!" Israel said as he left the room he & Misty were at.

Later that week…

Ash has fought battle after battle at the gym for a few days now. He's never lost a battle in the effort to pass Israel's final test. He's made the gym tons of moolah. ("Cha ching! $.$" Israel said.)

At home, Kalani has been trying night & day to show Israel whatever it was he was trying to show his brother since Saturday night when Israel arrived home. But every time he tried, someone would interrupt him or something would happen to prevent him from doing what he wanted to do. ("Yeah!!!" Kalani cried.)

And strangely, Team Rocket hasn't even tried to attack Prince Israel for his pokémon. ("Well duh! We'd get arrested!" Jessie yelled. "Yeah! Dumb author." Meowth butted in.)

::Snap::

A bolt of lightning hits Jessie & Meowth. ("Ouch…" Jessie groaned in pain. "Hey! What about Jim!?" Meowth asked.)

Oh yeah!

::Snap::

A slice of pizza materializes in front of James. ("Yum! =)" James said as he ate.)

Anyway, it's now Thursday, two days before the party. Let's check in on our villains at a local caterer's place???

"Well that's it for the tour." A fat guy said as he was addressing three people. Actually, it was two people & a meowth. They were all wearing uniforms that read "Happy Face Catering" on the hat. The shirt was blue. The trio was also wearing pins that said "Trainee" on them.

"Start preparing the food for the prince's birthday party. Come see me if ya got any questions."

"Yes sir!" The trio said as they saluted their boss and got to cooking.

"Ok. So what's the plan Jess?" James asked.

"Here's what we'll do. At the twerp's party, we'll wait for the perfect moment to strike. During that time, James & I'll act as caterers for the party while Meowth will be waiting in the balloon. When I give the signal, Meowth will blow a hole in the wall. We'll then capture all of the gym leaders in our special net and make the king & queen give us all of the twerp prince's pokémon and make us the rulers of Johto!" Jessie whispered all of that to her co-workers. They went back to their duties.

Unknown to them, however, two people were watching the trio hatch their scheme. Of course, they didn't hear Jessie. The two went to the basement. The female, who had blonde hair, pressed a button. A big screen lowered itself from the ceiling. The male, who had green hair, pressed a button on the TV. An image of Giovanni, the infamous boss of Team Rocket and former leader of the Viridian City gym, appeared on the screen.

"_What do you two want?!_" Giovanni's voice boomed.

"Sir, please keep your voice down. We're in a public place." The male said. He had a voice that made him sound like he was suffering from a sore throat… or has a frog in his throat.

"_Hmph! Very well then. What do you two want, anyway?_"

"We are currently in Platinum City, preparing our plan to capture the pokémon that belongs to the prince of Johto." The female said.

"_Excellent. Well don't let me keep you from your crime then._" Giovanni replied, getting ready to end the transmission.

"One more thing sir." the male said.

"_Yes?_"

"Well, it's Jessie, James, and Meowth sir. They're working in this restaurant as well. They may ruin the plan."

"_Pay them no mind._"

"But sir." The woman said.

"_Look. Butch, Cassidy. Those three have recently sent me a pokémon. A porygon. As far as I'm concerned, that puts them a step ahead of you two. Also, you have been failing me a lot lately. Leave them alone and do your own plan. Or else, I'll be forced to fire you two._"

"F-fire?" The duo stuttered.

"_Right. Now good bye!!!_" The screen went blank. The two Rockets were shuddering for quite sometime afterwards. They soon got up.

"Ugh… Jessie." Cassidy growled.

"James…" Butch growled as well.

"Meowth…" they both growled.

"They'll pay for actually getting on the boss's good side." 

(A/N: Is that the correct possessive form of "boss" or is it supposed to be "boss'?")

Umm… Let's just skip to Friday morning, shall we?

At the outdoor stadium, Misty was looking at the morning sky when she heard someone crying. She walked behind the left bleachers & saw someone huddled over. She walked over to the person & saw that it was Prince Kalani in his PJs.

(Audience: Awwwww! ::Takes pictures::

Me: o.O;;;)

"Hey. Are you alright?" Misty asked. Kalani looked up & anger overtook him.

"You! Stay away! You're the reason why I can't talk to my brother!"

"Huh? Why?"

"You know why! Every time I try to show my brother my ultra-cool thing, you, Mom, Dad, _everybody_ always come and interrupt me! You're all against me! I know it!" Kalani yelled, foaming at the mouth.

"o.O We're not against you! Everybody's busy preparing for the party. What is it that you wanted to show Israel, anyway?"

"I guess I might as well show SOMEBODY!" Kalani replied rudely. He took a poké ball out of his pocket. He tossed it & in a flash, a squirtle appeared. Kalani kneeled down & picked up his pokémon.

"This is what I wanted to show my brother. I became a pokémon trainer while he was gone these past few months. I wanted him to be proud of me, but you guys kept stopping me from showing him."

"I'm sure he'll be real proud of you. Now come on, we'll go get dressed, then we'll go and get your brother some gifts for his birthday." Misty said.

"Ok." And they went inside the castle.

Too…mushy…must change scene! ::Vomits:: Ok. Now that that's taken care of, let's skip to Friday afternoon at the gym.

"So bored from watching all those battles…" Israel said to himself. "Ash, let's have one more challenger battle us then we'll quit for the day."

"Alright." Ash replied with a yawn.

"Ya know, I think that could be the name of a new attack."

"What? The yawn?"

"Yeah. Maybe a pokémon can yawn & then it would make the opposing pokémon go to sleep on the next turn." Silence then overtook the two trainers.

"Nah!!!" They both said.

(A/N: Obvious reference. I thought it would be funny.)

The next challenger arrived. The presence of this person made them both gasp.

"LANCE!?!?!"

"Yep." The trainer nodded.

"Oh my God! It's Lance, the Elite Four trainer and pokémon G-man! What are you doing here in my gym?" Israel asked excitedly.

"Well, I heard that Ash here is your temporary apprentice." Lance replied.

"Yep. In fact, today's his last day as apprentice." Lance nodded.

"So I see. Anyway, I'd like to challenge you for your badge."

"Oh sure. Anything for the famous Lance." Israel said with admiration. "Of course, ya gotta beat Ash first."

"Of course." Both trainers then went to opposite ends of the field. Like on Monday, Ash was under the throne and Lance was by the door.

"This match will be a three-on-three battle!" The gym's referee said. "Now begin the match!"

"Go! Totodile!" Ash said as he tossed his lure ball.

"Go! Aerodactyl!" Lance tossed his poké ball. Both pokémon appeared.

"Water Gun, Totodile!" Ash ordered.

"Hyper Beam!" Lance ordered. Both pokémon fired the attacks. The attacks collided… and the Hyper Beam broke through! It hit Totodile & sent it flying towards the wall. The battle was over for the gator.

"Aerodactyl wins!" The ref yelled. Ash called back Totodile & sent out Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Thunder!" Ash ordered. Long story short, Pikachu had some fried dactyl.

(Izzy: Lazy!

Me: Nope. Just bored.)

"Pikachu wins!" The ref yelled. Lance called Aerodactyl back & sent out his charizard.

"Aww weak! I don't even have my charizard!" Ash said.

"Well?" Lance said impatiently.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked. Long story short, again.

"Pikachu wins!" The ref yelled. Lance called back Charizard.

"That's alright. Time for some fun. Dragonite! Go!" he tossed the poké ball & the big guy appeared.

"Hypa Beam that sucka!" Lance said in a gangsta voice.

(Izzy & I: o.O;;;;)

Uhhh… Yeah… Anyway, long story short goes the opposite way for Ash & Pikachu.

"Dragonite wins!" The ref said.

"Uhhh Lance?" Israel called.

"Yes?" Lance asked.

"Don't do that again."

"Gotcha."

Ash picked up Pikachu & sent out Phanpy. Moderately long story REALLY short.

"Lance wins this match!" The ref said. Israel walked down to the field, clapping.

"Congrats Lance. Please heal your pokémon & we'll battle."

"Sure." Lance replied.

A minute or so later…

"Because it's so late, this match will be a three-on-three match as well. Begin!" The ref said.

"Go! Dragonite!" Lance did his pokémon-releasing thing.

"Go! Aqua King!" Ditto for Israel.

(Ash: A ditto!? Where!?

Me: --'')

"Dragonite! Hyper Beam!"

"Aqua King! Ice Beam!" Both pokémon launched their attacks at each other. Aqua King's Ice Beam quickly froze the Hyper Beam. The suicune then set his sights on the dragon type.

"o.O;;;;" Went the dragonite.

"Ice Beam him!" Israel ordered. Aqua King fired it and Dragonite was frozen solid.

"Aqua King wins!" Yelled the ever-loud ref.

"Go! Gyarados!" Lance said while tossing another poké ball. Out came his red gyarados.

"Wow! You got a red gyarados too! Sweet!" Israel said in amazement.

(Me: I wasn't exactly thrilled when I saw him catch that red gyarados at the Lake of Rage.

Izzy: Yeah! Only I'm supposed to have a red gyarados! ME!

Me: o.O;;;;; Simmer down.)

'_Too bad it's going down._' Israel thought as he called back Aqua King.

"Go! Zap Master!" His zapdos then came out of its master ball. Long story short because of double weakness & level.

(Izzy: You need to stop doing that.

Me: No way! I got one more coming!)

"Zap Master wins!" The ref yelled. Lance called back Gyarados and sent out Aerodactyl.

"Return! Zap Master!" Israel said, holding out the master ball.

'_Now to show that I got the master plan. For I am the Eggman! That's what I am! I am the Eggman! I got the masta plan._' Israel thought/sang.

"Go! Ice Master!" He sent out his articuno. Long story short for same reasons as Zap Master VS. Gyarados.

"Prince Israel wins the match!"

"Good match." Lance said as he called back the frozen aerodactyl. "I believe I owe you half my money." He handed Israel half of his money, which was $200,000.

(Izzy: Cha ching! $.$)

"See ya around." Lance said. Israel was too busy counting the money to reply decently.

"Yah, yah. Bye!" See what I mean?

Israel went to put cash away in the vault. Ash followed.

"Israel. Sorry I couldn't beat Lance. He was just too strong."

"Don't worry about it. I'll still battle ya on Sunday."

"Really?! Whoohoo!" Ash replied, acting like Homer Simpson.

Later that night at the castle…

Everybody went to sleep for the night. Let's take a peek at Prince Israel's dream.

::::Israel's dream::::

_"Where am I?" Israel was in a dark place in his normal clothes. (i.e.: The same clothes he had on in the last chapter.)_

_He walked up a little further. Suddenly, two big pictures revealed themselves to Israel. On his left was a picture of Misty and on his right was a picture of Jasmine. Then, all seventeen of Israel's badges flew from him. They split up into two groups. His Kanto badges circled around the portrait of Misty. Israel then saw a figure walk to the portrait._

_"Ash?" _

_Indeed, the person who walked up to the picture was Ash. The eight badges then stopped circling the portrait and started to circle in front of Ash. At least, seven of them did. The Cascade Badge floated above the circle Suddenly, a gush of water flew up within the circle. When the water subsided, Misty was standing where the badges were. The badges then fell to ground. Misty & Ash held hands. The couple then pointed to Israel's right._

_Israel__ looked and noticed his Johto badges circling around the portrait of Jasmine. The difference this time was that nobody walked up to the picture. Two of the badges then separated from the circle and just floated in front of each other. The two badges were the Jeweled Crown Badge & the Mineral Badge. The other seven badges circled under the Jeweled Crown Badge. In a cluster of stars, a figure appeared. Israel couldn't believe who it was._

_"It's me." _

_The person that appeared was himself, but Israel was standing a few feet from the area! The Jeweled Crown Badge fell to the ground as the other badges circled under the Mineral Badge. In the same cluster of stars, Jasmine appeared. The other Israel & Jasmine kissed and the two couples started to walk away from the fallen badges._

_"Hey wait!" The real Israel yelled as he started to run. He suddenly felt air underneath his feet. He started to fall. He fell for quite a long distance until…_

"Ahhh!!!!!" Israel yelled as he woke up. He was sweating & panting for air.

"Oh. Just a dream, but what did it mean? I have to go back to sleep so that I'll be in good sprits for tomorrow night." When he caught his breath, he went back to sleep.

-------------------------------

End of Chapter 22


	25. The Party

Me: Hey everybody! We're nearing the end of the fic!

Izzy: YES!!!!!! =D

Me: Yep! Just two more chapters to go after this & we're all through! Now let's start this thing!

Izzy: YAY!!!! =D

Me: Woah. It's creepy seeing you with a grin.

Izzy: =D

----------------------------------

The Young Master's Quest Ch. 23: The Party

(WARNING: This chapter is Extra, extra Large! So, enjoy!)

Saturday morning…

Everybody was busy putting the finishing touches on the ballroom for Prince Israel's birthday party. Everyone that is except for the prince himself. He was in his room watching cartoons.

"Come on Bowser! Don't let Mario get that cape feather!" Israel yelled at the screen.

(A/N: In my sick, twisted little world, they still show Super Mario World & other game related cartoons.)

In the city, Ash and the group (plus Prince Kalani) were trying to find gifts for Israel. They were at the local mall trying to find something.

"So do you guys know what you're going to get my brother?" Kalani asked.

"Sure do!" Misty replied.

::::Flashback::::

_It was early Friday night as Ash, Brock, and Misty entered a room in the castle._

_"So Misty, what did you want to talk about?" Brock asked._

_"Well, you remember that vow we made with Israel in that forest?" The two males nodded. "Well, I was thinking that since he gave us those master balls, we should get him something to remember us by."_

_"Yeah sure. We'll do that. What time should we go?" Ash asked._

_"I was thinking early tomorrow so that we'll have time to get ready for the party."_

_"Fine by me." Ash & Brock said at the same time._

::::End Flashback::::

"What are you getting for Israel, anyway?" Ash asked Kalani.

"I'm thinking of getting something nice and expensive for my brother. Like the most powerful computer in the world. One so powerful that it would never slowdown or freeze for anything."

"o.O;;; And how do you plan on affording it?" Brock asked.

"Well I AM a member of the richest family in Johto. Besides, I got Dad's credit card." Kalani replied with an evil grin.

"O.O;;;" Went the rest of the group.

At night…

The caterers arrived at the castle. The guests came too. The guests weren't permitted to enter the castle until after the fireworks display. Everyone that arrived were looking for someone. The royal family (minus one person) was stationed on a platform overseeing the audience.

"Now then, we'll be getting on with the fireworks display shortly." King Israel said.

"Hey! Where's Prince Israel!?" A random person yelled.

"He's still preparing for the party." The king replied.

Up on the eightieth floor of the castle, Prince Israel was in a black suit and he was wearing his crown. He was fully prepared for the party. There was one thing missing.

"Which cape shall I wear?" He asked himself. He opened his regal armoire & inspected his many capes.

"Hmmm… Should I wear the black cape with red on the inside or the black cape with purple on the inside?" Israel asked himself. "Tch! No contest!" He took the black cape with purple on the inside. He walked to the balcony to watch the fireworks. Considering that he was so high up, he had the best view of the fireworks.

After the beautiful fireworks display, the guests were brought into the castle to enjoy their cocktail hour before dinner. Eight of the Johto gym leaders walked up to Ash & Co.

"Hi everyone." Ash said. He shook all of the gym leaders' hands.

"So where's Israel at?" Jasmine asked. Ash was about to speak when a flourish of trumpets sounded.

"Presenting the prince of Johto, Israel III!" A guard at the top of a staircase said. Another flourish of trumpets was heard as Israel came out through a door with Sadie on his shoulders and proceeded down the stairs. Aside from the previously mentioned articles of clothing, Israel was holding a black cane with a sapphire on the top.

(Me: Hmmmm… A black cane with a sapphire on the top. I want it!!!

Izzy: Well ya can't have it! =P

Me: We'll see about that.)

When Israel got to the bottom of the stairs, he looked around for the object of his affections, or at least somebody he could make out in this mob of people!

"Izzy darling!" Israel heard someone say. This person had a southern accent. A woman with red hair and blue eyes approached him. Israel took one look at the lady & armed a master ball. It didn't matter to him which one it was, just as long as it got rid of the current threat to his home & pokémon.

"What's the matter dear? Don't you remember me?" The woman asked with concern in her voice. Israel then recognized the person & he put down his weapon.

"Hi Jessiebelle. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else for a minute there." Israel said as he shook hands with Jessiebelle. It was then her turn to arm a poké ball.

"You little side-winder! You didn't answer any of my E-mails."

"Oops. I'm sorry again. It's just that I got back home last week & I've been too busy to go online." Israel said with a nervous grin. His eyes then widened. "Wait, how many E-mails DID you send?"

"Oh, about five thousand."

"OO;;;;; Five _thousand_!? And you didn't take the hint after the first hundred!?"

"Well who told you to leave home without a laptop!?"

"I…! Damn! Good point…" Israel said dejectedly. "I really need to get myself one."

"Ta da!!!" Jessiebelle yelled as she gave Israel his gift. It was wrapped in paper that had a lot of vileplume pictured on it. Naturally, he tore off the wrapping paper & squealed with joy when he saw a brand spanking new laptop.

(Izzy: "Squealed?"

Me: ::Shrugs::)

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Israel yelled as he jumped around for joy.

"No prob."

"So, you getting any snacks?"

"Nope. I just wanna mingle around for a little bit."

"Ok. See ya." Israel said as he made his way past the crowd to the pile of presents that were on a table.

After placing the laptop there, he made his way to the refreshments stand, which was in front of a window. When he got there, he started to fill two plates with food. One for him and the other for Sadie. He noticed only five people working the table. Well, actually four people & a meowth.

'_Hmm… That meowth must be the caterer's mascot._' He thought as he piled some Swedish meatballs on his plate. Israel then took a closer look at the woman who was in front of him.

"TT" that was the look he was giving the red haired woman.

"oo;;;;" went the lady.

"TT You look familiar. Have we met?"

"Uhh… Nope. I've only seen ya on TV." The lady quickly lied.

"=D Oh ok! By the way, love the meowth ya got there. It's cute." Israel said. Sadie then hissed at the lady. "Sadie! What's the matter with you? You'll have to excuse my meowth. She gets a little antsy around strangers." Israel then carried the two plates away from the stand.

(Me: Wait a minute! I thought Meowth was supposed to be waiting for a signal!

Jessie: Yeah well, we changed our minds!

James: Besides, the balloon is remote controlled.)

"Whew! That was close." Jessie said.

"It's not over yet, Jess. We still have a long way to go before we implement the plan." James said.

An hour or so later, everybody had dinner & they went back to the ballroom for dancing & music.

"Augh! Not again!" Prince Israel groaned as he pushed his way through the crowd to find Jasmine or any of his other fellow gym leaders. He bumped into Ash & Misty.

"Finally! Someone I can talk to! Do you guys know where the other gym leaders are?"

"Ummm… They're over there." Ash pointed to his left after looking around.

"Thanks. I'll see ya later then." Israel replied.

"Yeah. Misty & I are gonna go get some air." They then separated.

Israel made his way past the crowd & finally reached the gym leaders.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!"

"Hey. Happy birthday!" They replied & went back to their conversation. Everyone that is except for Jasmine.

"Hi Jasmine…" Israel drooled.

"Hi." Jasmine replied.

"Umm… Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." And for the first time, they held hands. Israel was blushing furiously. They then proceeded to the dance floor.

At Team Rocket's part of the ballroom…

"Now!" Jessie yelled. All the lights then went off. Everyone gasped as some song started to play.

Outside…

Ash & Misty were walking through a hedge maze.

"Nice night, huh?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Misty replied.

"I need to tell you something!" They both said at the same time. They then laughed at each other.

"You go first" Misty said.

"Ok. Ummm… This is hard to say, but I love you." Misty was shocked by these words.

"A-Ash. Do you mean it?" Misty asked. Ash nodded.

"Oh Ash! I love you too!" She yelled. They then shared a kiss under the moon's light. After what seemed like an eternity to them, they separated to catch their breaths.

"Wow…" They both sighed.

"Let's go back to the castle. It looks like things are really picking up." Ash said. Misty looked at the castle & noticed lights of many colors coming from the ballroom. Then they walked back hand in hand.

(A/N: I know what you're gonna say. In my defense, let me say this, I stink greatly at writing romance although this is my first fic with romance in it.)

Back at the party…

(A/N: Oh yeah! A song is coming up so this part will be in play format. Enjoy!)

::Guitar solo::

Jessie & James: ::Comes up on stage:: You know us as Team Rocket & we fight for what is wrong. We're tired of our motto, so we thought we'd try a song.

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Both: The speed of light, prepare to fight!

::A bunch of lights shine::

Meowth: ::Appears on stage in front of Jessie & James:: Meowth, that's riiight!

::Piano::

James: I am the handsome one...

Jessie: I am the gorgeous one...

Both: ::While rolling in a ball with Meowth, Arbok, and Weezing:: Looking good is lots of fun! We get some things wrong, but we keep rolling along!

::A bunch of pictures of the whole team is shown::

Jessie, James, and Meowth: We want to capture Pikachu, we hope to do it soon, and when we do, we'll be the new stars of this... ::Holds up their fists in the air:: fanfic!

::A quick guitar solo and the lights come on, signaling the end of the song::

"BRAVO!!! BRAVO!!!" Prince Israel yelled as he was whistling & yelling. "ENCORE! ENCORE!" Needless to say, he was the only one cheering.

"Umm… Thanks, but we would really like to try and steal your pokémon now." James said. Israel's face then got serious.

"TT Sing some more NOW!!! Otherwise…" He snapped his fingers and the doors opened, revealing ALL of the castle's guards. "I'll be forced to sic these guys on you."

"OO;;;;;; Hit it!" Jessie yelled and the next song started to play.

The boss: ::On a tape recorder:: _This is the boss, and I'm sick of waiting. I want Pikachu! And this time, don't screw it up!_

Backup singers: ::On same recorder:: _Prepare for trouble_

_Make it double_

_Prepare for trouble_

_Make it double_

James: We'll be the richest rogues of all time

Jessie: Creators of a grand design

James: I'll be the king!

Jessie: I'll be the queen!

Meowth: I'll be the joker... of crime!

Backup singers: _Prepare for trouble_

_Make it double_

_Prepare for trouble_

_Make it double_

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation

James: To unite all peoples within our nation

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth & love

James: To extend our reach to the stars above ::Israel held his left hand in the air::

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight

Meowth: That's right!

Backup singers: _Team Rocket's Rockin'_

_Talkin__' trouble, walkin' trouble_

_Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you_

_Team Rocket's Rockin'_

_Talkin__' trouble, walkin' trouble_

_Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you_

Jessie & James: We're gonna capture Pikachu! ::James laughs::

Backup singers: _Prepare for trouble_

_Make it double_

_Prepare for trouble_

_Make it double_

James: We're Team Rocket and we fight for what is wrong

For mayhem and madness and rare pokémon

Jessie: I'm so gorgeous

James: I'm always the man

The boss: _You're just the players in my master plan_

Backup singers: _Team Rocket's Rockin'_

_Talkin__' trouble, walkin' trouble_

_Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you_

_Team Rocket's Rockin'_

_Talkin__' trouble, walkin' trouble_

_Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you_

Jessie & James: We're gonna capture Pikachu! ::James laughs again::

James: _We're always gonna try it_

_No one can deny it_

Backup singers: _We can cause a riot in Sunday School_

James: Ooh, a riot! ::goes back to singing::

We'll have you believin'

Truth can be deceivin'

Jessie & James: 'Do unto others' is our golden rule! ::James laughs::

Jessie: ::Not singing:: This is our most ingenious plan ever! If I do say so myself!

James: ::Not singing:: Even WE couldn't screw this one up Jessie.

Meowth: ::Not singing either:: Would you two stop yapping? Here they come!

At those words, Ash & Misty entered the room after pushing past all the guards.

"The HELL!?!" They both yelled.

Backup Singers: _Prepare for trouble..._

_Team Rocket's Rockin'_

_Talkin__' trouble, walkin' trouble_

_Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you_

_Team Rocket's Rockin'_

_Talkin__' trouble, walkin' trouble_

_Double trouble, and we're gonna capture Pikachu_

_Team Rocket's Rockin'_

_Talkin__' trouble, walkin' trouble_

_Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you_

_Team Rocket's Rockin'_

_Talkin__' trouble, walkin' trouble_

_Double trouble, and we're gonna capture Pikachu_

_Team Rocket's Rockin'_

_Talkin__' trouble, walkin' trouble_

_Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you_

_Team Rocket's rockin!_

::Screen shows Team Rocket blasting off::

Jessie, James, and Meowth: Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again! ::Song ends::

"Yeah!!!" Israel yelled as he whistled some more.

"That's it! Let's do it team!" Jessie yelled as she threw her microphone at the floor.

"Right!" The other two members said as they all jumped up & tore off their caterer uniforms to reveal their Team Rocket uniforms.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie started.

"Make it double!" James supplied.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" She landed perfectly.

"James!" Same for him.

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth did a graceful back flip and landed on Jessie & James' shoulders.

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Now! I want your pokémon!" Jessie yelled at Prince Israel.

"Hold it!" A female voice yelled. Everybody looked over at the refreshment table to see the blonde woman & the green haired guy standing on top of it. They jumped into the air & ripped their catering uniforms too, revealing black Team Rocket uniforms.

"Prepare for trouble and make it double!" The blonde said. "To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all peoples in every nation!" The green haired guy said.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day & night!"

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!"

"That's right!" They both finished.

"Give us all of your pokémon or else!" Cassidy yelled. The five Rockets closed in around Israel & Jasmine.

"Crap! We're surrounded!" Israel yelled.

"Pikachu! Go use Thunder!" Ash ordered. Pikachu hoped off his shoulders and ran towards the stage, running on people's heads in the process. When Pikachu got close enough to the fight, it jumped up & hit EVERYBODY with its attack.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled as they were sent into the air. They all landed in two separate areas. Israel, Jasmine, Sadie, James, Meowth, and Butch were propelled over to where the refreshments stand was. Jessie & Cassidy were tossed in the middle of the ballroom.

"James dearest!" Jessiebelle yelled as she ran towards James. Unfortunately for her, she ran into Jessie & Cassidy, who were staring at each other with much hate.

"What are _you_ doing here!?!" Jessie hissed.

"Well I'M trying to catch the biggest prize in Team Rocket history." Cassidy replied.

"Hmph! I got news for you sister, I'M getting those pokémon!" Jessie yelled.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that."

"Excuse me? Have you seen my future husband James?" Jessiebelle asked as she entered the soon-to-be battlefield. The other two ladies turned and looked at her.

"AHHHH!!!" Cassidy shrieked. "I'm seeing double! Two Jessies! Double the hag action!" The other two sweatdropped.

"Uhhh… Yeah. Anyway, what are YOU doing here of all places!?" Jessie asked.

"Well, I was here to wish my friend Israel a happy birthday and then you & my fiancé & that dirty meowth came & ruined everything!" Jessiebelle screamed.

"Hey! Leave my friends out of this! And James doesn't want you, in case you didn't get the hint at the estate." Jessie countered. Jessiebelle shrieked.

"That's it! Let's go!" She got out her whip.

"Fine with me. I've been wanting to get revenge since that day." Jessie replied as she got out her mallet.

"Hey! What about me? I wanna smash Jessie too!" Cassidy yelled as she was looking for anything that can cause bodily harm.

(Me: Here! Let me help!)

::Poof::

A paper fan appears in front of Cassidy and she picks it up.

"Huh?"

(Me: Well you said you wanted to SMASH Jessie.)

"--'' Next time, I'll watch what I say."

(Me: You do that.=) )

The three ladies stared each other down while preparing to start the cat fight of the century.

(Me: ::Gets some popcorn:: This'll be fun.)

"Rowwww!" Jessie yelled while showing her claws—err I mean—her nails.

"Hiiiisssssssssssss!" Jessiebelle hissed while doing the same thing Jessie was doing.

"........" Cassidy licked her hand & rubbed it on her face.

"o.O;;;;; Well _she's_ certainly the odd ball out of the three of us." Jessie observed.

"I concur." Jessiebelle said.

Then all three of three of them charged at each other.

At the refreshments stand…

"Ouch! Ash is really gonna feel my wrath for making that rat attack me!" Israel yelled as he got up. His suit & crown had some burned spots on them. He got up & dusted himself off. He then remembered Jasmine.

"Are you alright Jasmine?" He asked as he helped her up from the floor.

"Yeah I'm alright." Jasmine replied. She was surprisingly unharmed. "Thanks for helping me back there."

"No problem." Israel said.

::::Flashback::::

_Pikachu was about to launch its attack._

_"Jasmine! Sadie! Come here! Quickly!" Israel yelled. Sadie jumped into his arms & Jasmine came to him. The prince wrapped his cape around the two females as the thunder attack hit them._

_"Ugh!!! Don't worry! I'll protect you!" He said through clenched teeth. Jasmine blushed, at least before they all took flight._

::::End Flashback::::

Sadie jumped on Israel's shoulders. She was unharmed as well. Our villains, on the other hand, were charred.

"I'm broiled." James said.

"Well done." Meowth said.

"Medium well." Butch said.

They got up and looked at their mutual enemy and at each other.

"Truce?" James & Meowth asked.

"Truce." Butch replied. They all shook hands.

"Ok. You & Jessie & that blonde bimbo, whoever she is, trespassed into my home. You shall be PUNISHED & THROWN TO THE LAVA OF THE FIRE POKÉMON CORRAL!!!!!!!!" Israel roared. "Guards! Deal with this NOW!!!"

Suddenly, a whole swarm of guards appeared in the circle. They started to advance on the three Rockets.

"Go! Primeape!" Butch yelled, tossing a poké ball.

"Go! Weezing!" James yelled as he tossed his poké ball. Both pokémon appeared.

"Primeape! Dynamic Punch!" Butch ordered.

"Weezing! Smog attack!" James said. Both pokémon went to attack the guards. One by one, they were taking names.

"NO WAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!!" Prince Israel yelled, sounding like Dr. Robotnik. "Guards! I want them dead or alive. You now the way I like this done."

More guards poured into the area. This time, they were packing heat.

"O.O;;;;;; We're done for!" James & Meowth yelled as they clung to each other. The guards started to get their guns ready.

"There's no way I'm dying here! Primeape! Dynamic Punch!" Butch yelled. Primeape charged at the guards and they all went flying.

"HE'S NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!" Israel yelled, acting like Dr. Robotnik again. "It's my turn now." He took out a silver master ball.

"King Lugia! Go!" He tossed it and the great bird appeared.

"Oh crap." Butch said.

Back at the cat fight…

"Home wrecka!" Jessiebelle yelled as she whipped Jessie.

"Prissy little powderpuff!" Jessie yelled as she bonked Jessiebelle on the head.

"Red haired nitwits!" Cassidy yelled as she whacked both Jessie & Jessiebelle with her fan.

"Blonde bimbo!" The two redheads yelled as they attacked Cassidy. They went back & forth like this for quite sometime. At least before the women's hair came into play.

"Ow! Don't pull my hair!" Jessiebelle yelled at Cassidy. She then started to pull the blonde's hair. Jessiebelle took it a step further & grabbed a cup of punch from a nearby spectator.

"Would ya like some punch!?" she yelled as she poured it all over Cassidy's hair.

";; My hair! You b&%&!" Cassidy yelled as she proceeded to choke James' "finacée." But where was Jessie this whole time?

"Hey! Over here, ya tramps!" Jessie yelled. The other combatants looked & saw the redhead. They then charged at her.

"Rocket Hair Whip Attack!" Jessie yelled as she did her trademark attack & whipped the other two ladies to the floor with her hair.

Back on the stage, the king & queen were watching the battles.

"WHOO! A pokémon battle & a cat fight! This is top notch entertainment!" King Israel said.

"Entertainment!? Are you crazy!? Your whole family & your son's pokémon are being threatened and all you can think about is 'this is top notch entertainment!?' Why?!" Queen Maureen yelled.

"The one with big red hair is cute." King Israel replied with a grin. The queen felt a vein pop.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

::WHAM!!!!!!!::

The king had a nice, fat lump on his head as Queen Maureen achieved demon mode.

"GUARDS!!!! ARREST BOTH THAT GIRL WITH BIG, RED HAIR AND THAT BLONDE WOMAN!"

"But ma'am, we're trying to address the situation regarding the prince and—" One guard said before he was cut off.

"NEVER MIND THAT! DEAL WITH THOSE TWO B&::%::$ NOW!"

"But—"

"**NOW!!!!!!!!**" The queen's hair exploded into flames.

"OO;;; You heard her! Charge!" The guard yelled. They all ran for the cat fight. Two guards each captured Jessie & Cassidy. They were struggling to get free.

"Meowth, NOW!" Jessie yelled.

Back at the refreshments stand…

"Da signal!" Meowth said as he pushed a button on a black remote control.

::BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!::

The Meowth balloon crashed into the wall behind the refreshments stand, sending everyone flying toward the opposite wall. King Lugia was flying in the air.

"Ouch…" Israel groaned as he got up from the mess of bodies. When he regained his sight, he saw Jessie, James, and Meowth climbing into the balloon.

"Everybody get up! I want those Rockets!" He yelled.

"Just five more minutes Mommy." Ash said.

"I said NOW!!!!!!!!" Israel yelled. Everybody got up. "Now my fellow gym leaders, defend my honor! Fight for greater justice." Everybody looked at him funny.

"Look, just kick their butts, okay?"

"YEAH!!!" They all yelled.

"Finally, some action!" Bugsy yelled. They all got their poké balls ready.

"Go! Dodrio!" Falkner yelled.

"Go! Scyther!" Bugsy yelled.

"Go! Miltank!" Whitney yelled.

"Go! Gengar!" Morty yelled.

"Go! Machoke!" Chuck yelled.

"Go! Steelix!" Jasmine yelled.

"Go! Piloswine!" Pryce yelled.

"Go! Gyarados!" Clair yelled.

"Go! Squirtle!" Someone said.

"Huh?" Israel asked, sure that he knew the owner of the voice. All the pokémon then appeared. "Alright! Who owns the squirtle?" Kalani then stepped out of the crowd. Israel gasped.

"Kalani! _You're_ a trainer!?"

"Yeah. You're not mad at me, are you?" Kalani replied sheepishly.

"Mad at you? I'm happy for you! Congratulations!" Israel then hugged his younger brother.

"Awwwww!" Everybody went.

"If we're done with this Kodak moment, we have some pokémon to steal!" Jessie said. Everybody else turned toward her.

"We'll talk about this later. Alright?" Israel asked his brother.

"Yeah." Kalani replied.

"Attack!" Israel yelled. All the gym leaders (plus Kalani) started issuing orders to their pokémon. They got ready to attack.

"Now!" Jessie yelled. James pushed a button on a remote & all of the pokémon started to get ensnared in a net.

"We're not done yet!" James said as the net started coming towards Israel.

"Israel!" Jasmine yelled as she jumped towards Israel. She pushed him out of the way and got captured in the net with the pokémon. Israel was knocked out for the moment.

"A net? You're joking, right? Our pokémon can break through that thing!" Falkner yelled.

"Gengar can just phase through." Morty muttered.

"Well you're in for a surprise! Show 'em Meowth!" Jessie said.

"Right!" Meowth said. He took the remote from James & pushed a button. The net lit up & all of the pokémon and Jasmine got shocked. Everyone that is except for Steelix.

"This net is so strong that nothing can break it." James said.

"Also, as you just witnessed, this net can shock its victims with a lotta voltage!" Jessie said.

"Like this!" Meowth yelled and he shocked everybody in the net again.

"And if you know what's good for your pokémon, you'll stay away! We'll send the ransom note in the morning." Jessie said as the balloon started to float away.

"Israel! Help!" Jasmine yelled. That instantly woke up Israel.

"Jasmine!" He yelled.

"Israel!"

"Jasmine!"

"ISRAELLLL!!!!!!!" Jasmine's voice echoed as the balloon disappeared into the night sky.

"Jasmine! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Israel yelled dramatically & he knelt down.

"Come on! We can still catch them!" Clair said.

"Yeah, but what about that net? If we get close to it, they'll just shock all the pokémon and Jasmine." Morty said.

"We'll have to take that remote from them." Bugsy said.

"HEEEEEEEEEELP!" A voice screamed.

"What now!?" Kalani asked. They turned towards the sound & saw the king & queen being kidnapped by Cassidy & Butch. "MOM! DAD!" Israel looked up.

"What are you two doing and why aren't the guards on this!?" Prince Israel yelled. He looked around & saw the guards knocked out.

"As members of Team Rocket, we value our sense of preparedness, so we knocked them out." Cassidy said.

"Oh, and don't worry about the king & queen. We're just taking them for a ride! And if you know what's good for them, you won't come after us." Butch said.

"And who's to say we can't just get our remaining pokémon to attack you?" Chuck asked.

"How about this!?" Cassidy yelled while pulling out a gun. Everyone gasped. Sadie held on to Israel & Chuck's wife held on to her husband.

"Now, don't follow us or else, BANG! Also, bring us your pokémon in one hour." Cassidy then handed them a map, showing the location of their base. A black jet bearing Team Rocket's symbol then broke through the wall next to the hole Jessie & James made earlier. Butch & Cassidy then entered the vessel with the king & queen. The jet took off.

"This is madness!" Israel yelled while pounding the floor. Kalani was close to tears.

"What'll we do, Israel?" Whitney asked grimly.

"We're gonna get them all back. The pokémon, my parents, and Jasmine." The prince put much emphasis on that last name. The other gym leaders (plus Chuck's wife) gave him a knowing look.

"So what's the plan?" Everybody asked.

"Here's what we'll do. We'll split up into two teams. One team, the one with me in it, will go after Jessie & James to retrieve your pokémon & Jasmine." Israel started.

"Wait. What about your lugia?" Pryce asked.

"King Lugia should be returning in five…four…three…two…one…NOW!" In a flash of light, King Lugia appeared.

"Whaa!? But how!?" Pryce asked.

"No time for that! We have to continue planning. Fast!" Israel said.

(A/N: Umm… I think a flashback is in order. Enjoy!)

::::Flashback::::

_"Well, this has been our greatest heist ever, team!" Jessie yelled triumphantly._

_"Now, aren't you happy we decided to wait til now to strike?" James teased Jessie._

_"Yes my dear prince! I'm happy!" Jessie yelled._

_"o.O Huh?" James asked._

_"Oh nothing." Jessie said trying to dismiss the current twist in conversation. "Ahh… A lugia, a bunch of pokémon that belong to gym leaders, and one gym leader herself. We got the perfect recipe for a ransom!"_

_"Yeah. And thanks to Meowth getting this electric net, we're safe from any attack!" James said._

_"Yeah! Even if it did cost us a ton of dough, at least the boss will be happy." Meowth said._

_"Maybe he'll forget about our debt." James said._

_"You really think so?" Jessie asked._

_"He'll have ta Jess! Otherwise, we'll sic Lugia on him!" Meowth said. The whole team gave a hearty laugh._

_Down below in the net, Jasmine was looking back at the castle with a look of distress._

_"Oh man. Who woulda known such a great night was going to end like this? I've been shocked & kidnapped. Worst of all, I'm away from my love." Jasmine mused._

_"::Don't worry. The master will come to save you.::" A voice echoed in her mind._

_"Who said that?" Jasmine asked._

_"::Next to you.::" The voice said. She turned to her left and saw King Lugia._

_"Are you the one who's talking to me?" Jasmine asked. King Lugia nodded. "What makes you so sure Israel will come for me?"_

_"::I know my master. He won't let any of his friends or their pokémon come to any harm.::" King Lugia replied._

_"He doesn't really know me all that much. We've only been together a few times. Whenever the gym leaders were needed for something."_

_"::I can look into his mind. I can see all his hopes & dreams.::"_

_"Do you know if anything in there is related to me?"_

_"::I'd rather not say. It's better that you find out for yourself.::" Suddenly, a beeping sound is heard as the balloon passed over the castle walls._

_"Lugia, what's happening?"_

_"::My master is calling me.::"_

_"Hey! What's with the beeping!?" Jessie yelled._

_"Sounds like a pager. James is holding out on us!" Meowth yelled. He & Jessie turned to James._

_"It's not me! I can't even afford one of those candy dispensers shaped like a pager!" James defended._

_"So where's the sound coming from?" Jessie asked. Suddenly, a bright light was coming from underneath them._

_"::My master will come for you Jasmine! Farewell!::" King Lugia said before he was teleported back to the castle._

::::End flashback::::

"Ok. The other team, with my brother in it, will go to Butch & Cassidy's base." Israel said.

"What!? Me!? Why!?" Kalani asked.

"You wanna save Mom & Dad, don't you? Besides, this'll be a good experience for you as a trainer." Israel replied. Kalani gave him a scared glance.

"Look, I have faith in you. You'll have Dad's special sky patrol unit to help ya. You'll also have some of Johto's greatest trainers by your side. And I'll lend you some of my pokémon to help." Israel said. He took out three master balls.

"Phoenix, Ice Master, Zap Master! Go!" He tossed them and his Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos appeared. Kalani gasped.

"You're lending me _those_ pokémon!?"

"Yep. Remember, they're only to use for now."

"Right." Kalani replied.

"Now then, Kalani will offer these three pokémon to Butch & Cassidy for the release of Mom & Dad."

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"Chill. I know what I'm doing. Once Mom & Dad are safe with the sky patrol unit, Kalani will call me on my poké gear. After that, there may be some fireworks. As in Team Rocket will send their pokémon after you. I'm sure you guys will now what to do."

"YEAH!!!" Everyone cheered.

"Now about the rescue mission for Jasmine & the pokémon, we'll need a stealthy pokémon who can snatch Jessie & James' remote. With it in our possession, they can't shock the pokémon. After that, we'll move in & cut down the net. Obviously, we need flying pokémon for this. Falkner, you're coming with me."

"Right." Falkner said as he walked to where Israel was standing.

"Everybody else, volunteer for either mission. Keep in mind, that for both missions, we need _some_ flying pokémon. To defend the transport for Mom & Dad and to deal with Jessie & James." Israel said. Everybody then started talking amongst themselves.

"I'll go with Israel!" Ash, Morty, Whitney, and Brock said as they joined him.

"Ok. Everybody else go with the sky patrol. They'll be waiting for you outside at the outdoor stadium." Israel said. Everybody but the aforementioned trainers ran to the stadium.

"What about us?" Ash asked.

"Falkner & I will fly on our pidgeot to the balloon. You guys will have to ride on a jeep to the nearest cliff so that you can catch the net after we cut it down." Israel replied. He led the group to the garage where a vast assortment of vehicles awaited them.

"Ok. Which one of you can drive?" Israel asked. Morty raised his hand. "Ok. You're it! Hop in and Falkner & I will take flight."

With the other guys…

"Ok. Israel said the sky patrol will be here. Where are they?" Clair asked.

"Oh yeah! I remember what to do now!" Kalani yelled. He took out a whistle and blew. A few seconds later, the ground rumbled as the field lowered into the ground.

After the field made its decent, the group was walking through a hangar, where many people in blue uniforms were walking around. They walked up to a tall man wearing a similar uniform & a bunch of pins.

"I am Colonel Smith of the royal sky patrol. What's seems to be the problem, your majesty?" The tall guy said, addressing Kalani.

"We're in trouble! These guys from Team Rocket came & kidnapped my mom & dad!" The prince replied.

"Please calm down. Team Rocket you say? We'll have to search out their base." Smith replied.

"Actually, I got the map to their hideout." Kalani said as he handed the map to Colonel Smith. He studied it carefully.

"Alright. I'll assemble a team & we'll take off shortly." Colonel Smith saluted Kalani & left.

A few moments later, Colonel Smith, Kalani & his group, and a team of ten sky patrol members were seated in a blue jet. It hovered a bit over the ground & flew up out of where the field was. They flew off towards Butch & Cassidy's base. The jet soon reached a group of warehouses.

"Which one is it, your majesty?" The pilot asked. Kalani looked at the map.

"The one of the left!" He replied.

"Alright!" The pilot responded. He steered the jet towards the left most warehouse. Suddenly a voice was heard on the jet's communicator.

"_Ahh… I see that our prince was smart to come bring his pokémon._" The voice belonged to Cassidy.

"Uhh... Actually, my brother is busy trying to get back his lugia from those other guys." Kalani said.

"Huh? But Kalani, we all saw—" Chuck started to say before his mouth was sealed shut by everybody else on board.

"Anyway, I want my parents released in exchange for these three pokémon." Kalani went to the door of the jet, while being held back by the colonel in order to prevent him from falling out. He took out the three master balls.

'_Please let this work._' he thought as he opened the door & tossed the balls. The legendary birds then appeared in front of the jet.

Inside the base, Butch & Cassidy saw the image on their screen.

"Ugh! That ignorant punk! We said 'ALL of their pokémon!' I'm shooting them now!" Cassidy yelled as she turned her gun on the king & queen. Butch snatched the gun from her.

"Listen Cassidy, if we shoot them now, we won't get a single pokémon & chances are that we'll be killed. Besides those are legendary pokémon we're talking about!" He rationalized.

"And what if he pulls something?" Cassidy asked.

"This is a scared little kid we're talking about. He ain't gonna do anything." Butch said.

"That's what they said in the Home Alone movies and look what happened there." Cassidy muttered.

"Trust me." Butch said slyly.

"Ugh. Fine, but if something happens, you're telling the boss about this."

"Alright."

"_Hey! Are we gonna do this or what!?_" They heard Kalani yell. Cassidy ran to the screen.

"Yeah, yeah! We'll let ya in to make the switch."

"_And to make sure you don't pull anything, I'm going in with some of my friends here._" Kalani said. And to make his point clear, five sky patrol members showed up on the screen. Cassidy looked at Butch. He nodded.

"Alright. Land your craft & come in with the pokémon IN their poké balls."

The jet landed & Kalani and five sky patrollers walked out. They surrounded Kalani to make sure no Rockets snatch him to add to their "royal collection." They went inside the base & were led to a dark room in which a screen showed an image of the jet. A spotlight then came on, revealing the tied-up king & queen.

"Mom! Dad!" Kalani yelled. A few lights then turned on.

"_Put down the poké balls slowly._" A voice said. Kalani complied & put down the master balls.

"_Now go get the king & queen._" The sky patrollers walked over to the royal couple & untied them. They were knocked out, so two guards each carried them.

"_Remember, if you don't bring the other pokémon here by sunrise, we'll be coming back for all of you._" The voice said. Kalani nodded.

"Right." Everybody went back to the jet & it hovered in front of the base. Kalani walked up to the communicator & dialed the number for Israel's poké gear.

"_Hello?_" Israel answered.

"Brother, I got Mom & Dad and we're heading home." Kalani replied.

"_Great! Ok. Hold your hands out._" Kalani did as he was told.

"Ok. My hands are out."

"_Right. Teleporting master balls now!_" Instantly, three master balls appeared in Kalani's hands. "_Kalani, you may wanna run now._"

"Why?" Suddenly, an alarm sounded as a ton of zubats, golbats, and crobats flew out of the base.

"Uh oh. Gotta go! Bye!" Kalani said as he hung up the phone. "Crap! Take off!"

"We can't! They're everywhere!" The pilot said.

"Well guys, it's time to clean house." Clair said. The other gym leaders cheered as they walked to the door. Clair called out Dragonair, Pryce called out Dewgong, Misty sent out Staryu, Chuck sent out Poliwrath, and Bugsy sent out Spinarak. Dragonair & Staryu were floating in the air and the other pokémon were stationed on the roof of the jet.

"Dragonair! Get in there & use Hyper Beam!" Clair said. Dragonair charged & then fired its Hyper Beam, which knocked out a few zubats & golbats. The rest of the bats started to charge in.

"Spinarak! Use String Shot!" Bugsy ordered. Spinarak shot a beautiful string, which got some zubats stuck. The others were coming fast.

"Dewgong! Ice Beam!/Poliwrath! Dynamic Punch!" The two old trainers ordered. Dewgong fired a wave of its Ice Beam, which resulted in some bat-sicles, which would be a real treat for Batman! Poliwrath punched any zubats & golbats that got through the cold ray.

"Hmmm… Why didn't any of the crobats attack us yet?" Colonel Smith asked. Everybody else looked ahead of them & saw a group of ten crobats stationed at the back of the enemy formation. Bugsy looked closely & noticed one of them glowing orange.

"They're using a Bide attack!" He said.

(A/N: CAN Crobat use a Bide attack?)

"So that would explain their lack of action in the battle." Pryce said.

"We better attack them before they're fully powered up! Staryu! Tackle one of the crobats!" Misty said.

"Wait!" Pryce said, but it was too late. Staryu rushed past the zubats & golbats and had its pick of the litter. It then charged towards the center one. That crobat then stopped glowing and swat at Staryu with its wing, knocking it out instantly.

"Staryu! Return!" Misty said as she called it back. All of the crobats then joined the battle. All of the pokémon started getting beat up. Kalani was huddled in a corner.

"Oh man! What'll we do now?" he said. Suddenly, he remembered his brother's words.

_"Look, I have faith in you. You'll have Dad's special sky patrol unit to help ya. You'll also have some of Johto's greatest trainers by your side. And I'll lend you some of my pokémon to help."_

"That's it!" Kalani yelled after that flashback. He went to the door.

"Go! Zap Master, Phoenix, and Ice Master!" he tossed the master balls & the legendary bird pokémon appeared.

"All right! I forgot Kalani still has Prince Israel's pokémon." Smith said. Kalani nodded.

"Yeah. And I'm gonna show these bums why they should respect the royal family of Johto! Zap Master! Thunderbolt!" Zap Master complied to its temporary master's order & launched an electrifying attack, which knocked out a few of the zubats and a crobats. The other trainers, who since then called back their pokémon, were cheering him on.

"Ice Master! Blizzard!" Israel's articuno blew a massive amount of snow, which froze and knocked out the remaining zubats, golbats, and five of the crobats.

"Phoenix! Fire Blast those last crobats!" Kalani ordered. Phoenix launched a flaming Blair Witch Project symbol at the remaining crobats, who were lined up like bowling pins. A strike sound was heard as they were knocked out.

"Yes! Now for one last attack, BLOW UP THEIR BASE!!!" Kalani roared at the three pokémon. Zap Master, Ice Master, and Phoenix fired a Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, and Flamethrower attack respectively at the base. It blew up & sent all of the Rockets soaring.

Kalani called back the three birds and everybody was cheering & patting him on the back.

"Thanks guys! Now let's go help out my brother!" The jet then flew off!

Back to Israel's crew…

(A/N: We're gonna be going a little back in time.)

"Take this walkie talkie with you. We can keep in contact." Israel said as he handed Whitney the device.

"Gotcha." She said while taking the walkie talkie from Israel. Except for him & Falkner, everybody was seated in the jeep. Morty was in the driver's seat, Whitney was in the front passenger seat, and Ash & Brock were seated in the back seats.

"Ok. Let's go!"

Later…

Prince Israel & Falkner were flying on their pidgeot.

"Do you think this plan will work?" Falkner asked.

"Which one?" Israel replied.

"Well, I meant this one, but I wouldn't mind hearing your opinion on the other plan as well."

"I'm pretty sure the plan regarding my brother will work. It really depends on Team Rocket's greed."

"I suppose. I mean who can resist getting a set of legendary pokémon?" Israel nodded.

"Yeah. Hopefully, they won't catch on to the plan. And about _this_ plan, I'm fairly confident we can do this. Getting the remote is key though." The two were approaching the balloon. "Ok. Let's stay here for a moment." Both pidgeot stopped. Israel got out his walkie talkie.

"Morty. Can you hear me?" Down below, the jeep had stopped.

"_Yeah. I hear you._" Morty said.

"Ok. Sent out your ghastly. We need a distraction."

"_Right._" A flash of light was seen below them and a purple & black blur went towards the balloon.

At the balloon…

"I can't believe that twerp can just do that with his lugia." Jessie said grimly. The others nodded.

"Yeah. So much for the boss making me top cat again." Meowth said in the same tone as Jessie.

"At least we got a ton of strong pokémon." James said optimistically.

"So!? That's all meaningless without Lugia!" Jessie snarled.

"Jeeze! So much for optimism!" James said sarcastically.

"Hey, did it suddenly get darker than it already was?" Meowth asked. The two arguing humans looked around themselves.

"Hmmm… Must be an eclipse." James said. Meowth got out his farmer's almanac.

"But Jim, there's no eclipse scheduled for today."

"Then it's just a cloud Meowth! Chill!" Jessie yelled. Suddenly, a face appeared behind her.

"AHH!" James & Meowth yelled as they huddled together at one side of the balloon.

"What's with you guys?" Jessie asked. The other two were trembling.

"B-b-behind you!" Meowth said. Jessie turned around to see nothing.

"You two must be imagining things. Now let's get going." She turned around and saw the same face behind them.

"AHH!" She screamed and pointed at Meowth & James. They looked behind them & saw the apparition.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Back with the two pidgeot & their trainers…

"Ok. They seem to be distracted. Send out your hoothoot." Israel said.

"Right!" Falkner sent out Hoothoot & made it go to the balloon. Just then, Israel's poké gear rang. The prince put it on audio only.

"Hello?"

"_Brother, I got Mom & Dad and we're heading home._" Kalani's voice said.

"Great! Ok. Hold your hands out." Israel replied.

"_Ok. My hands are out._"

"Right. Teleporting master balls now!" Israel pressed the face of the poké gear. "Kalani, you may wanna run now."

"_Why?_" An alarm then sounded in the background. "_Uh oh. Gotta go! Bye!_" He said as he hung up the phone.

"I guess you were right about them attacking the transport." Falkner said.

"Yep. After dealing with Jessie & James for a few months & seeing some war movies, you start to think strategically." Israel bragged.

"Whatever."

At the balloon…

"Please leave us alone, you old ghost you." The trio said. The remote for the net was long forgotten & was laying opposite the trio.

"Blarg!" The face yelled.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" The trio yelled again. Suddenly, Hoothoot came and grabbed the remote in its beak. The face then transformed into Ghastly & the two left.

"What the...?" The trio asked as Hoothoot flew back to the duo in the air.

"Our remote!" Jessie yelled.

"You mean 'our remote.'" Israel said. The jeep drove up to a cliff below as the balloon flew over head.

"Pidgeot! Wing Attack!" Both trainers ordered as their pidgeot flew at top speed toward the top of the net. They cut the net down & it started to plummet.

Ash called out Bayleef, Brock called out Onix, Morty sent out Haunter, and Whitney sent out Clefairy.

"Bayleef! Vine whip!" Ash ordered. Bayleef shot out its whips & held on to the net.

"Onix!/Haunter! Grab that net!" Brock & Morty ordered. Onix grabbed the net with its tail & Haunter grabbed the top of the net and held on for dear life.

"Oh, I hope this works. Clefairy! Use Metronome!" Whitney said. Clefairy wiggled its fingers while everybody else struggled with the net. It stopped and its eyes glowed blue. The net then glowed blue as well.

"A Psychic attack! All right!" Clefairy was starting to lower the net to the ground.

'_Finally, I'll be reunited with my love._' Jasmine thought, looking at Israel. Just then, a hole ripped in the net & Jasmine fell out!

"AIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" She yelled.

"JASMINE!!!!!" Israel screamed as he jumped off of his pidgeot & followed her into the darkness. He straightened his body so that he'll fall faster towards Jasmine. He soon saw Jasmine, who was holding her hand out towards him. He then held his hand out in the similar fashion.

"Don't worry Jasmine! I won't let you fall!" Israel said. His hand was inching closer to Jasmine's.

"I know." Jasmine replied. Their hands connected & Israel held on to her tightly. He grabbed a silver master ball from his belt.

"Go! Dragon King!" He tossed it below him & Dragon King appeared. The two gym leaders landed on him safely.

"You ok?" Israel asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Jasmine replied.

"Good. Let's go, Dragon King!" Israel ordered. Dragon King started to fly up the cliff. Jasmine was hanging on to Israel & he blushed.

They then arrived on the cliff. The sky patrollers' jet was seen as both groups united.

"Hey guys!" Israel yelled. Everybody looked up and saw him & Jasmine waving. Dragon King touched down & Israel ran to parents, who were awake.

"Oh Mom! Dad! I thought I lost you two." He said as he hugged them both. He then turned towards Kalani. "So I take it the mission went well then?"

"Yep. Team Rocket's base is destroyed and Mom & Dad are safe & sound. Here are your pokémon back." Kalani handed Israel the master balls belonging to his legendary pokémon. "And you?"

"Our mission went by successfully. There's just one more detail to take care of." Israel replied & he turned around.

"Pidgeot, Zap Master, Ice Master, Phoenix, King Lugia, and Dragon King! Hyper Beam that balloon!" He ordered as he tossed the master balls of the four legendary birds. They appeared and all six pokémon started to charge their attacks.

"Oh crap! He's really gonna do it, isn't he?" Jessie asked.

"Well duh Jess! We DID try to steal his friends pokémon & one his fellow gym leaders!" James yelled.

"Yeah! How else did ya think he'd react!?!" Meowth asked.

"Duh! That's always the basic reaction!" Jessie said while slapping her forehead. By this time, Israel's pokémon had finished charging up their Hyper Beams. They fired & the beams combined into one super laser, engulfing the balloon in its light & creating a huge explosion, sending our favorite trio soaring.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off for the last time!" They shouted as they became a star.

(A/N: That's true. That was their last appearance in this story. At least for the time being.)

Israel called back his pokémon.

"It's over. At long last, it's over." He kneeled on the ground.

"Come on, son. Let's go home." The king said. Israel got up & went to the jet. A lone sky patroller took the jeep to drive back to the city. The jet took off as well.

Back at the castle…

The jet landed on the field & everybody got out.

"Thanks for the ride." King Israel said to Colonel Smith.

"No problem. I'm glad to see you & your family safe sir." Smith replied. They both gave each other a salute as the jet, and Smith, sank into the ground. Everybody else went inside.

"I wonder if the guests are still here." Maureen said. They opened the doors to the library.

"SURPRISE!!!" They heard a ton of people yell.

"Yep. They're still here." Everybody went back to the ballroom to celebrate the king & queen's rescue. They didn't mind the broken wall.

"Hey Israel, are ya gonna open your gifts?" Kalani asked. He and Israel were sitting with the gym leaders, Ash, Misty, and Brock.

"I had a long night. I'll open them in the morning." Israel replied. Everyone laughed. The older prince turned towards Jasmine.

"Jasmine, I kinda got something to tell ya."

"Yes? What is it?" Jasmine asked.

"Iloveyou." Israel said rather fast. His whole face turned red.

"I-Israel. Do you mean it?" she asked. He nodded.

"Oh Israel! I love you too!" She yelled as she hugged him tightly. Everybody did the wolf whistle as Israel was trying to break free from Jasmine's kung-foo grip.

A few minutes later…

"Ash, I have something to give you. Please wait a moment." Israel said as he left the room.

"Ok." Ash said. He turned to Misty, who was holding his hand. "What do you think he's going to give me?" Misty shrugged.

"I don't know, but it'll probably be good."

Israel came back a few minutes later with a black box held in front of him.

"Ash, in recognition of your services to the kingdom of Johto, I, Israel III, present you with this." He opened the box. A golden glow emitted from the box. When it subsided, the Jeweled Crown Badge was seen. Ash took the box.

"Yes! I got the Jeweled Crown Badge!" He cheered while doing his standard victory pose. "Does that mean I'm officially a pokémon master now?"

"Uhh… Nope." Israel replied.

"Huh? Why?"

"It's one thing to get the badge, but it's quite another to be declared a pokémon master. You'd have to defeat me in a match."

"Fine! I'll defeat you!" Ash declared.

"Hmph! That's what they all say. We'll meet each other on the field of battle tomorrow!" Israel said as he went to his room. Everybody else then retired to the guest rooms.

----------------------------

A/N:

Izzy: ::While slapping me:: You overwrote this!!!

Me: ®® It wasn't my fault.

Izzy: You should've made this into another two-parter!

Me: And I thought you hated two-parters. Oh, by the way, ::Snatches Izzy's cane from the party:: I got my new official magic author scepter! Now what!?

Izzy: --'' Oy! Now it's gonna go all to his head.

Me: Silence mortal! Will Ash be able to defeat Prince Israel for the title of pokémon master? Find out next chapter! I promise I won't make it as long as this!


	26. The Final Battle

The Young Master's Quest Ch. 24: The Final Battle

Sunday…

Ash was psyched. Today is the day he's been waiting for. He'll finally battle Prince Israel for the title of "Pokémon Master."  He got up out of bed and did his morning preparations.

After he finished, he got Pikachu & went to the door to Misty's room. He knocked & the aqua trainer came out a few seconds later.

"So are you ready?" Misty asked.

"You bet I am! I can see it all now. 'Ash Ketchum: Pokémon Master.'" Ash replied. Misty chuckled.

"Wait until after the match before you start writing your autobiography."

The couple went to the dinning room for breakfast. When they arrived, they saw everybody from last night at the table. The guests, the gym leaders, everybody. Prince Israel was sitting next to Jasmine. Ash & Misty went to the only two free spots at the table, which was across from the two Johto gym leaders.

"Hello Ash." Israel said in a hate-filled tone.

"Hello Israel." Ash replied in the same way.

(A/N: I hope someone got that joke. If not, watch an episode of Seinfeld that has the character Newman in it.)

"So are ya ready for the match today?" Israel asked.

"Yeah. You?" Ash replied.

"I was born ready for this. You got the pokémon you need?"

"Yep."

"Ok. It's not too late to switch pokémon, ya know."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Our match is at one & it's 9:00 right now." Israel said while looking at his poké gear. The conversation ended after that. Ash started to eat his breakfast.

Afterwards, Ash went to the nearest phone, which was in the front hall. He picked up the phone & dialed the number for Prof. Oak's lab.

"_Hello?_" Prof. Oak said as his face appeared on the screen.

"Hiya! It's me, Ash!" Ash replied.

"_Oh. Hi. Congratulations on getting the Jeweled Crown Badge._"

"What? How do you—?"

"_It was mentioned in the news. I'll be watching your match today._"

"Dang! News DOES travel fast!" Ash exclaimed. Oak chuckled.

"_So what can I do for you?_"

"Oh right. I need to switch pokémon for the battle."

"_Ok. Which pokémon do you want?_"

"Heracross, Tauros, and Kingler."

"_And which ones do you want to send?_"

"Hmmm… I'll send Totodile, Noctowl, and Cyndaquil."

"_Ok. You know the routine._" Prof. Oak said. Ash then put the two poké balls & lure ball in the transporter. The three balls glowed white & were soon replaced by two poké balls & a safari ball.

"I got them, Professor!"

"_Alright then. Good luck in your match._" Prof. Oak said as he hung up. Ash took the balls and attached them to his belt. His team now consisted of Pikachu, Bayleef, Phanpy, Heracross, Kingler, and Tauros.

Later…

The stands in the castle's outdoor field were filled to capacity. Everyone was waiting for the long awaited match between Prince Israel III & Ash Ketchum to begin. There were cameras everywhere. Ash was waiting on the side of the field facing the backyard. Misty was on his left & Pikachu was on his shoulders.

"It's almost one o'clock. Where is he?" Ash asked impatiently.

"He'll be here soon. I don't think he would do that to you." Misty said. Just then, the clock struck one.

"The prince isn't here so I award the match to—" The ref started before he was cut off by a flourish of trumpets. The doors below the clock opened as Prince Israel stepped through. Jasmine was on his right & Sadie was walking on the ground. Confetti was flying everywhere as they made their way to the field. The band stopped playing when the trio reached their end of the field. They were standing in a way that made them look like Team Rocket.

"Sorry we're late. It took forever to get the band ready for our entrance." Israel said.

"Very well. Despite the prince's late entry, I'll allow this battle to commence!" The ref said. The audience showed their approval of the call by cheering & yelling. "Now set up the field."

The ground started to shake as four posts rose up from all corners of the field. The posts on Israel's side were blue & the ones on Ash's were red. When they stopped rising, the top of the posts started to glow a rainbow of colors.

"What are these for?" Ash asked.

"You'll see." Israel replied.

"The rules are simple." The ref started. "Each trainer is allowed six pokémon. The match ends when all of a trainer's pokémon have been knocked out. Anything else, Boss?"

"Umm… Oh yeah! Music!" Israel yelled. The music for Kanto's gym battles started to play.

"Hey! Why don't you use your own country's theme?" Misty asked.

"I don't like Johto's gym battle theme. I prefer Kanto's." Israel replied. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Now then. Poké fight…!" The ref started.

"Ready…!" Israel said as he tossed a silver master ball.

"Go!" Ash as he tossed a poké ball. They both opened in a flash. The two pokémon were revealed to be Zap Master & Phanpy. The posts hummed and the area above the field became dark and cloudy.

"What the...?" Ash asked.

"That's what the posts are for." Israel said. "They display a holographic image of the type of environment the stronger pokémon thrives in. The image will change whenever the trainer who is winning so far switches pokémon. Oh, one more thing. Raise the barrier!" A fence-like grid of yellow energy started to surround the pokémon. It then stretched upward into the sky.

"This barrier will protect us from our pokémon's attacks. When you need to switch out, the barrier will disappear. Any questions?"

"Just one. Why the image?" Ash asked.

"It's just to add more life to the battle. It doesn't give either of our pokémon an advantage if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh."

"ENOUGH STALLING! FIGHT ALREADY!!!" The ref & the audience yelled.

"Alright, alright!" The two trainers yelled.

"Phanpy! Earthquake!" Ash ordered. Phanpy jumped up & landed on the ground, causing it to shake & rattle. Zap Master, who was standing on the ground at the time, flew up into the air, avoiding the attack.

'_Hmmm… Phanpy's a ground type & Zap Master's an electric type. I can't hit Phanpy with a Thunder attack, so I'll use the next best thing._' Israel thought.

"Zap Master! Prepare for a Sky Attack!" Zap Master started to glow red after hearing its command.

"Umm… Try a Rollout attack!" Ash ordered. Phanpy rolled into a ball & jumped into the air.

"Ha! Too late! Give it to 'im, Zap Master!" Israel yelled. Zap Master swooped at Phanpy. It passed by the ground type in a streak of light. It seemed as if Israel's zapdos didn't do anything to the tiny elephant, but Phanpy stopped its Rollout attack and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Phanpy is out of the match. The winner is Zapdos!" The ref said. The crowd roared as Zap Master did in triumph. On the titantron, one of the little red blocks representing Ash's pokémon disappeared. The barrier disappeared as Ash called back his pokémon.

"Go! Tauros!" He tossed the safari ball. The bull pokémon then appeared in the field. Israel shrugged & called back Zap Master.

"Go! King Ho-oh!" He tossed a gold master ball. The god-like bird type also appeared. The barrier rose up again & the sky above it became golden.

"It's beautiful." Misty said to herself.

"Tauros! Take down!" Ash said. Tauros charged towards Ho-oh and hit him in the head. Ho-oh stumbled back.

"Israel!" Jasmine yelled. "Why'd you let him do that?"

"What? It's not like Tauros caused any severe damage." Israel defended. "King Ho-oh! Scared Fire!"

King Ho-oh rose up into the yellow sky. A gold cloud covered his entire body. He flew so high up that when he used his attack, all that anyone can see was a small sparkle. Suddenly, the whole field was engulfed in flame. The crowd screamed in terror. Luckily, the barrier was up to protect everyone from the attack. After the blaze subsided, Tauros was seen with a dazed look. He was burned all over.

'_I thought King Ho-oh was gonna turn him into a hamburger for sure! Good thing he didn't though. I may have been disqualified._' Israel thought. Ash looked away & called back Tauros in shame.

"Go! Kingler!"

"Crap!" Israel yelled as Ash tossed the ball into the scorched field. The crab with the wonder claw then appeared. Israel got in a thinking pose.

"I'll leave King Ho-oh in." He said to the ref. He raised the barrier and the match continued.

"Huh? But why?" Jasmine asked her boyfriend.

"You'll see." Israel replied with a smirk.

"Resume the battle!" The ref said.

"King Ho-oh! Sunny Day!" Israel said as he got some sunglasses on. King Ho-oh shot a bright light from his beak into the sky. It flew past the fake holographic sky. In a few moments, the sun's light intensified.

"Kingler! Use Water Gun!" Ash ordered. Kingler fired a water gun at Ho-oh.

"Think again!" Israel yelled with glee. The water gun that was heading, full blast, towards Ho-oh, disappeared in the sun's rays.

"What happened?" Ash asked as he turned to Misty.

"Sunny Day weakens water attacks." She replied while giving Ash a "Duh! Ya shoulda known!" look.

"Oh." he replied.

"And it raises the power of fire attacks."

"--;;; Crap."

"I want some crab legs! King Ho-oh! Sacred Fire!" Israel yelled like a madman. King Ho-oh did his move from Super Smash Bros. Melee again.

(A/N: In case you didn't guess, King Ho-oh's Sacred Fire attack is supposed to be like the attack Ho-oh uses in SSBM.)

After that wave of flames, Kingler was done for the day.

"Oy! Kingler! Return!" Ash growled, calling back Kingler. "Go! Heracross!" He sent out the bug type. Israel called back King Ho-oh & sent out Dark King. The area above the field took on a cave-like look as the royal tyrannitar appeared.

(Me: Would you _please_ stop doing that already!?

Izzy: What?! Can't I give him a fighting chance?)

"Heracross! Submission!" Ash ordered. Heracross ran up to Dark King, grabbed him, spun him around a few times, and slammed him to the ground. All in the span of three seconds! Whew!

"Man, for a bug, it sure is fast!" Israel said.  "Use Hyper Beam!" Dark King charged energy & then fired at Heracross, which knocked it against the barrier. Heracross slumped over defeated.

"Dark King is the winner!" The ref said.

"Go! Bayleef!" Ash ordered after calling back Heracross. "Razor Leaf!" Bayleef shot a flurry of leaves at Dark King. He seemed to be weakening! Is this it!?

"AWW HELL NAW! Dark King! Return!" Israel yelled while calling the dark/rock type back.

"Deal with this Aqua King!"

(Me: ::Glares::

Izzy: Last time, I swear.

Me: ::Arms crossed:: Uh huh.)

Suicune appeared and the cave setting turned into an ocean setting. Due to the sunlight, the whole field turned blue.

"Hey! Israel! Love the choice on atmosphere!" Misty yelled.

"Thanks. Ice Beam!" Israel ordered. Suicune shot Bayleef before it can even react. Needless to say, the spicy pokémon was frozen solid.

"So much for the bad side effect of Sunny Day, huh?" Jasmine asked. Israel chuckled.

"Heh. You gotta be prepared for anything, I always say." The sunlight then returned to normal. Ash called back Bayleef.

"My last pokémon." Ash said to himself. "Go! Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as it ran inside the perimeter of the barrier.

'_I should just keep Aqua King in and take care of Pikachu, but I want vengeance._' Israel thought while taking a quick glance at Sadie, who was licking herself.

"Aqua King! Return!" Suicune returned to its poké ball.  "Go! Sadie!"

"Meowth?" Sadie looked at her master, who was pointing towards the field. Israel looked at her.

"Well? Go on." The meowth nervously walked to the field. It seemed apparent that she wasn't expecting to battle today. The barrier was raised and the posts deactivated to reveal a clear blue sky.

"Why did they turn off?" Ash asked.

"Sadie's a normal type. She doesn't have a particular environment." Israel replied.

"Resume!" The ref yelled.

"Sadie! Slash!" Israel ordered.

"Pikachu! Agility!" Ash said. Sadie started to claw at Pikachu, but the mouse dodged every single strike.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu's body started to crackle with electricity and shot its attack at Sadie.

"Sadie! Use Mimic!" Sadie's body then started to crackle as well and both pokémon used their attacks. The attacks collided and caused another explosion, engulfing the whole field in smoke.

"Now what?" Ash asked. He saw Pikachu standing, but where was Sadie?

"Sadie! Pay Day!" A few sparkles appeared in the smoke as some coins came towards Pikachu. It dodged a few as more started to come.

"Now use Slash!" Israel ordered. Sadie came out of the smoke and started to attack Pikachu as it was dodging the remaining coins. Sadie clawed at the mouse, not getting a single strike.

"Pikachu! Tackle!" Ash ordered. Pikachu bashed right into Sadie & sent her flying towards the barrier in front of Israel.

"Sadie! Screech!" He ordered.

"Roooowww!!!" Sadie yelled.

"Pika…" Pikachu groaned as the shrill sound entered its ears.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled over the sound. Pikachu started to charge energy.

"Again? Sadie! Use Mimic again!" Israel ordered. The two pokémon used their attacks & caused the third explosion of the day.

"Sadie! Slash that pikachu!" Sadie jumped out from the smoke and was approaching Pikachu fast.

"Pikachu! Thunder!" Ash yelled.

"PIIIIKAAAAAACHUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!" Pikachu roared as it did its attack. A bolt of lightning struck Sadie. She roared in pain as her body crackled with electricity & fell over.

"S-Sadie?" Israel stuttered. He studied Sadie's form from his part of the field. She didn't move an inch. Memories of that night at the hotel came flooding back to him.

'_Oh no…_'

"Meowth is out of the battle!" The ref yelled. One of the green blocks representing Israel's pokémon disappeared from the titantron's screen. The barrier also disappeared & Israel ran into the field. He scooped Sadie up in his arms & tears started to fall from his face.

"Oh Sadie! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" He sobbed. "Here. Go back into your master ball. You'll be ok." He held the gold master ball & Sadie went inside.

"Israel, I hope you're not giving up just because one of your pokémon got knocked out." Ash said.

"What!? Of course not! We're finishing this." Israel replied. He walked back to his part of the field.

"What are you gonna use?" Jasmine asked. Israel sniffed and wiped a tear from his face.

"I didn't want to use this, but Ash is really asking for it." He pulled out a gold master ball with his left hand.

'_What I don't get is how did Pikachu get powerful enough to beat Sadie. I better take a look._' He thought as used his right hand to get his pokédex. He pointed it at Pikachu & pressed a button, soon the electric pokémon's stats were displayed.

"**WHAT!?**" He exclaimed.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked.

"That pikachu is at level one hundred!!!!!" Was the answer. Ash overheard this and was grinning from ear to ear.

"How did _that_ happen?" Misty asked.

"I suppose it was all that training we did this week, plus Pikachu beating Sadie." Ash replied.

"Ummm… If you guys don't mind, we still have a battle to complete." The ref said.

"OH CRAP! WE ALMOST FORGOT!!!!" Both couples yelled. They both got back to their fighting positions.

"You'll certainly be able to do it. Make Ash pay for Sadie's defeat." There was a hint of malice in Israel's voice as he held the master ball in his hand.

"Go! Great lord of Darkness! King Mewtwo!" He yelled as he tossed the ball. It opened and the great psychic type appeared in a flash of dark energy. The posts came back to life and darkness took over the serene blue of the sky. The music for the battle changed to Mewtwo's theme.

(A/N: Mewtwo's theme is the music that plays when you battle him in Pokémon Stadium 1.)

King Mewtwo turned to his master as the barrier went back up.

"::Master, what the matter? Your face is red & wet. Where's Sadie? She's usually with you.::"

"Sadie was defeated by that pikachu." Israel answered, pointing at Pikachu. "I want you to defeat it."

"::I will, master, but a pikachu? Isn't that overkill?::"

"Duh! That's the point! And be careful. That pikachu is good." That statement was meant with laughter from the pokémon.

"::Master, this IS a pikachu we're talking about! I'll be fine!::"

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash said. Pikachu launched the attack at King Mewtwo, who just waved it off with a Confusion attack.

"::Do you mind!? I'm trying to have a conversation with my master.::" He then turned back to Israel. "::Is there anything else?::"

"Nope. You're right. Beat that rat!" The prince replied. "King Mewtwo! Psychic attack!" King Mewtwo glowed blue and tossed Pikachu against the barrier.

"Good! Now charge up a Shadow Ball." Israel ordered. Mewtwo got into a defensive stance as he prepared the Shadow Ball. Pikachu got up when the ball was fully charged.

"Pikachu! Agility!" Ash called. Pikachu started to run around again.

"King Mewtwo. Slow down that pikachu, if you don't mind." Israel said. King Mewtwo's eyes glowed & Pikachu was lifted into the air.

"Pikachu! Try to get free!" Ash yelled. Pikachu tried to break free, but Mewtwo's hold was way too strong.

"King Mewtwo! Shoot your Shadow Ball at it!" King Mewtwo followed the order and shot it at Pikachu, who got hit by the dark energy. The blue light vanished from Mewtwo's eyes & Pikachu fell to the ground.

"Pikachu! Thunder!" Ash said. Pikachu summoned a bolt of lightning, which rained down on Mewtwo. Israel snapped his fingers & King Mewtwo redirected the attack back at Pikachu. The mouse ran around the field, but the attack still followed Pikachu and it hit it's mark.

"I'm having so much fun!" Israel yelled. Pikachu then got up & was seeing red.

"PIKA PI PIKA KA IK PIKA!!!!!!!!" It roared.

"::My, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?::" Mewtwo teased.  Pikachu screamed some more profanities at the psychic type. When it uttered its last curse, it started to glow white.

"Huh?" Both Israel & Ash asked.

"Why is Pikachu glowing like that? It can't evolve without a thunder stone." Israel said. Electricity started to come out of its body.

"::Is that an attack?::" King Mewtwo asked.

"It doesn't look like any attack I've ever seen. Unless…" Israel said. Everything got blurry.

::::Flashback::::

_A younger Israel was in Prof. Oak's lab, picking up his first pokémon._

_"I think I'll take this bulbasaur!" He said with much enthusiasm. He then picked up the poké ball._

_"Very well. Here are your pokédex & poké balls." Oak said as he handed Israel the items. He only took the pokédex._

_"Thanks, but I won't be needing the poké balls."_

_"Are you sure?" The professor asked._

_"Yeah. I'll be the greatest pokémon master in the world." Israel proclaimed._

_"Before you go, I have to tell you something. Watch out for a rare pokémon attack called 'The Poké Force.'" Prof. Oak said._

_"'Poké Force?' What's that?" Israel asked._

_"It's an attack that very few pokémon can use. They can only use it when the tension of the battle gets too high. It's very powerful, but leaves the user weak for a few turns."_

_"If it's so rare, how do you know it's not just a normal attack?"_

_"Scientists have been researching the attack for years. It would be valuable if a TM for the attack was created."_

_"Well, I'll look out for it. See ya!" Israel yelled as he ran out of the lab._

::::End Flashback::::

"That attack. It IS the Poké Force!" Israel said.

"The legendary move?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah. If it's as powerful as Prof. Oak said, King Mewtwo may be in trouble." Israel said. Pikachu glowed an even brighter shade of white and hurled its attack towards Mewtwo.

"::Uhh… Master.::" King Mewtwo said nervously.

"Quick! Defend yourself!" Israel ordered. King Mewtwo raised up a shield as the attack hit. He struggled against the force. A few seconds later, an explosion of massive proportions was heard. The barrier almost fell to its sheer force. After the explosion, Mewtwo was seen staggering. Pikachu wasn't any better either. It was gasping for air. Israel then checked out the pokédex to see how much damage the poké force caused. He gasped at the number.

"That attack left Mewtwo with only **one** HP!!!!!!!" He yelled. The others gasped as well. A HUGE grin then overtook Israel's expression as he looked around the field at the cameras—both TV AND security.

"I got that attack on camera!!!" He practically screamed. "I'm gonna make that into my gym's TM!"

"::Hey! What about me?!::" King Mewtwo's voice yelled in Israel's mind.

"Oh right. King Mewtwo! Recover!" Israel said.

"Finally!" Mewtwo said as his body glowed a rainbow of colors. Most of the scars from Pikachu's Poké Force disappeared.

"Now let's end this! King Mewtwo! Hyper Beam!" King Mewtwo charged energy in his left hand and shot it at Pikachu. Pikachu, barely conscious, couldn't avoid the attack.

"Pikachu is out of the match! The winner is Prince Israel!" The ref yelled. The crowd roared.

At sunset…

The entire group (plus Jasmine) was outside the city. A limo was behind them & a forest lied ahead of them.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us to the Johto League?" Israel asked.

"Nah. We'll be fine. I could use more training." Ash replied.

"Well, your Pikachu is in fine shape. You should do very well." Israel said. Pikachu was asleep in Ash's arms.

"Thanks! I'll be back someday for a rematch!"

"And I'll be waiting. I hope to see you all in Silver Town."

"Don't worry! We'll be there! Gotta cheer Ash on, ya know." Misty said.

"And I'll have a new girlfriend by then!" Brock yelled. Everybody laughed.

"Well, we'll show up too. Isn't that right Israel?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure. It'll be the reunion of the century!" Israel yelled. Ash, Misty, and Brock started to walk away. "Remember, friends forever!"

"Friends forever!" The three trainers yelled as they walked off into the sunset. Israel turned to Jasmine.

"Well, let's go home." And they walked to the limo.

---------------------

A/N:

Izzy: ::While waving:: Well that's it! Good bye everyone!

Me: Oh no ya don't! We still got one more chapter to go!

Izzy: ::Pouts:: So close…

Me: Chill. Anyway, stay tuned. The epilogue is coming up next!


	27. Epilogue

Me: Yay! Yay! Yay! The time has finally come, Izzy!

Izzy: What Boss?

Me: It's the final chapter of the story! =D

Izzy: YES!

----------------------------

The Young Master's Quest Epilogue: What happened to Everyone?

It's been ten years since that faithful battle took place in Platinum City. Everybody went their separate ways.

Ash & friends had many adventures on their way to Silver Town. They battled many foes along the way. From wild pokémon to other trainers to Team Rocket themselves, Ash trained hard to prepare for the Johto League competition. Even though he lost (A trainer named Harrison defeated him in the semi finals), he still strived towards victory. After he captured a hundred pokémon, he settled down with Misty & got married. They had two babies—a boy with red hair & a girl with black hair.

::Shows a picture of the happy family::

Brock left the group after Ash & Misty got married. He returned to his position as gym leader of the Pewter City gym. His father is still taking care of his siblings.

::Shows a picture of Brock battling a trainer::

Jessie & James were fired from Team Rocket after their thousandth failure to capture Pikachu. They didn't care though. They too got married. They're now living in an apartment in Saffron City.

::Shows a picture of the two fighting::

Meowth, who surprisingly wasn't fired, was transferred to another pair of Team Rocket agents. They're now in jail.

::Shows a picture of Meowth behind bars::

Prince Kalani was following in his brother's footsteps quite nicely. After the fiasco at the party, he started traveling the countryside, starting with Kanto. He's now in Hoenn, collecting the badges.

::Shows a picture of Kalani walking towards the horizon with his wartortle by his side::

And what about the older prince? Well…

It was a beautiful sunny day in Washington DC. The local stadium was full of excitement as the American pokémon league was having its last match of the season. On the grassy field, a trainer made his way to a red booth. The young man was named John. He was from New York City. He was twenty-five and was wearing black jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket.

"Give a big round of applause for John from New York!" The announcer yelled. The crowd cheered as John's picture appeared on one half of the titantron.

"And presenting a foreigner from the country of Johto. Give it up for King Israel III!" A slightly taller, bigger, and stronger-looking Prince Israel stepped forward. He had on a bigger crown than he had ten years ago. By his side, a taller Jasmine, also wearing a crown, walked with a baby boy in her arms. Guess I'd better tell ya the story, then.

After Prince Israel's second victory at the Johto League, he left (at last) with Jasmine to fulfill his dream of conquering every single pokémon league in the world. They were gone for about six months for every league. After each one, they would return to Johto to open Israel's gym for a month, then leave again.

After the prince's fifth victory, he & Jasmine got married. After the prince's tenth victory, he & Jasmine were crowned King & Queen of Johto. After the King's latest triumph, their son was born. He was named Israel IV.

'_My final league match before I've won them all._' The twenty-six year-old king thought. '_Let's do it guys!_' He was clutching a silver master ball in his left hand.

"This battle will be conducted as a three-on-three match to decide the champion of the American pokémon league. Now begin!" The ref yelled.

"Go! Milotic!" John said as he tossed a luxury ball.

"Go! Earth King!" Israel said as he tossed the ball. The beautiful water pokémon appeared & everyone oohed & ahhed at the sight, but everyone & I mean EVERYONE was talking pictures when Israel's groudon appeared.

::PAUSE!::

I guess I should have mentioned that the king had a bit of a catching spree when he was in Hoenn. Case in point his groudon, Earth King, who replaced Earth Queen (his donphan) as the ruler of ground type pokémon. He also caught plenty of other pokémon.

::RESUME!::

The sun's rays intensified, thanks to Earth King's presence on the field.

"Heh. You may have the legendary Groudon on your side, but you won't win! Milotic! Water Pulse!" John yelled. Milotic fired its attack at Earth King, which just evaporated.

"What was that? I thought you said I won't win." King Israel mocked. "Earth King! Speedy Solarbeam!" Earth King charged up the attack for a few seconds, then fired, hitting Milotic with devastating accuracy.

"Milotic is out of the match!" The ref yelled. One of John's red blocks disappeared and he called back Milotic.

"Go! Altaria!" John tossed a poké ball and the bird with the cloud-like body appeared. Israel gave a low growl at the sight of the dragon pokémon. It brought back horrid memories of the battle against Winona, the leader of the Fortree City gym. The battle he fought was so hard, despite the power of his pokémon.

(A/N: I HATE Winona & her precious little Altaria!)

"Return! Earth King!" Israel said. He called back Groudon. "Go! Great lord of the light! Dragon King!" He tossed a gold master ball into the field. Now you may think that Israel's dragonite will pop out, but think again! Everyone in the stands started to take pictures of Israel's rayquaza.

Israel caught plenty of dragon pokémon during his trip to Hoenn. He had to get a new corral made for them. It sported a huge tower that stretched miles into the sky. Its only resident was the green dragon now on the field. The sunlight seemed to be dimming now, but not by much.

"Altaria! Rain Dance!" John ordered. Altaria moved around in an almost hypnotic way as the sky above started to darken. An official came to the field and handed Israel an umbrella. Jasmine walked up to her husband and they shared the protection from the rain in order to prevent their son from getting a cold.

"Dragon King! Dragon Claw!" Israel ordered. Dragon King's claws ignited in flames and he slashed Altaria. The bird squawked in agony and fell. John called back the dragon pokémon & sent out an ampharos.

"Thunder attack!" John yelled out before the pokémon even entered the field. When it did though, Ampharos shot the attack into the air.

"Dragon King! Use Air Lock!" Israel cried out. Dragon King roared and shot a light into the rainy sky. The light expanded & created a shield over the perimeter before the Thunder attack got through.

"Whew! That was close. And since that wasn't an actual attack, Dragon King! Hyper Beam!" Dragon King then shot an impressive beam of energy at Ampharos, knocking it out. A buzzer sounded as John called back his pokémon in defeat.

"This battle is over! The winner & champion is King Israel the third!" The ref yelled. The entire crowd cheered for the king.

"I did it. I really did it." Israel said in a stunned tone. He then started to jump up & down. "I did it! I've beaten every single pokémon league in the world!"

"Congratulations!" Jasmine yelled. Israel gave her a kiss & took little Israel the fourth from her. He started to dance with his son as the scene was immortalized in black & white. You've done it King Israel. Your quest is over.

**THE END**

**---------------------------------**

A/N:

Me: ::Looks at the last two words:: It…it…it…it…it's

Izzy: What's with you? ::Looks at the same words:: It…it…it…it…it's

Me: It's… ::Jumps up:: OVER!!! MY FIRST FANFIC IS OVER!!!!! Yes!!!!

Izzy: ::Starts throwing confetti:: Congrats!

Me: Well that's it everybody! Hope ya enjoyed the story! I know I did! BYE!!!!!


End file.
